Quando os sonhos acabam
by Bel Weasley
Summary: TERMINADA Eterno, é tudo aquilo que dura uma fração de segundo, mas com tamanha intensidade que se petrifica, e nenhuma força jamais resgata...
1. O noivado

~ Capítulo 1 ~ O Noivado ~   
  
Terror de te amar num sítio tão frágil como o mundo.   
  
Mal de te amar neste lugar de imperfeições   
  
Onde tudo nos quebra e emudece   
  
Onde tudo nos mente e nos separa.   
  
- Sophia de Mello Breiner Andersen   
  
O carro verde-limão desceu a Sloane Street e parou silenciosamente em frente ao número 15. Era fim da tarde de domingo e crianças andavam para cima e para baixo na rua com suas bicicletas enquanto algumas pessoas voltavam de passeios com cachorros e um grupo de senhoras de meia idade se comunicava por cima dos muros para comentar os acontecimentos do fim de semana.   
  
Do carro saltou uma moça de cabelos loiros vestindo uma estranha combinação de vestido de bolinhas vermelhas e chapéu amarelo que se confundia com o cabelo. Pela outra porta saiu um homem atarracado, alto e com um promissora barriga. Os bigodes compridos e ensebados se enrolavam nas pontas, rendendo-lhe uma aparência cômica. Ambos se olharam desgostosos, enquanto ela pegava um embrulho no banco traseiro do automóvel. Logo em seguida, ele trancou a porta e, após verificar a porta da mulher, puxou-a com ele para a calçada que conduzia à varanda do número 15.   
  
Antes que tocassem a campainha, a porta foi aberta por um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos fundos e cansados. Apesar do sorriso divertido, sua face estava pálida como se há anos não visse a luz do sol. Não aparentava doença e sim que se recuperava de uma longa enfermidade. Mas mais incomum que sua aparência eram suas roupas. Vestia uma capa azul-escura por cima de calça e camisa desbotadas e cerzidas em vários pontos - tudo incoerente com o sol e o calor de verão.   
  
Por um momento, o rapaz olhou atônito para o casal parado à porta sem saber muito bem como agir, enquanto era observado pelos dois com expressões de crescente repudio.   
  
- Ah, Remo... - disse uma voz feminina atrás dele - essa é minha irmã, Petúnia, e seu marido, Valter. Acho que já falei deles pra você.   
  
A garota, ruiva e com olhos de um intenso verde-esmeralda, puxou Remo para o lado, abrindo espaço para sua irmã e o marido entrarem. Mas eles não pareciam dispostos a isso. A julgar pelas expressões em seus rostos, o que eles mais queriam era voltar para o carro e ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. Agora era possível ver que havia mais gente na sala. Uma mulher loira na casa dos vinte anos estava sentada no sofá mais próximo e conversava com um rapaz mais novo, baixinho, de feições finas e cabelos claros e finos. Próxima aos dois, uma menina que devia ter por volta de seis anos brincava com um jovem de cabelos compridos e sorriso sarcástico. A criança usava um vestido de verão de tecido fino que a fazia parecer a mais normal ali, à despeito de seus cabelos cor-de-rosa, exatamente no mesmo tom do vestido. Mais dois jovens e uma mulher mais velha estavam sentados na sala. Todos vestiam capas escuras e compridas em pleno verão, inclusive a garota ruiva que apresentara o casal.   
  
- Como é, vão ficar aí fora até quando? - perguntou ela, subitamente de mal-humor.   
  
Valter respirava ruidosamente, parecendo profundamente alterado pela visão daquelas pessoas. Já Petúnia parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos, com direito a violência física e gritos de indignação. Ela respirou profundamente três vezes antes de segurar o braço do marido e puxá-lo para dentro da casa. Seguiu com ele direto para a cozinha, sem nem mesmo cumprimentar os que estavam na sala.   
  
- Não falei pra você? - perguntou a ruiva a Remo, assim que a irmã fechou a porta da cozinha.   
  
Remo se limitou a sorrir sem graça para a amiga e então examinou o relógio.   
  
- Ainda temos um tempinho para ele chegar - comentou o rapaz, mais para si próprio que para a amiga.   
  
- Ele disse que ia chegar cedo - disse ela, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar à janela como se esperasse ver alguém cruzando o jardim.   
  
- Lílian, não tem que se preocupar, ele vai vir.   
  
Lílian voltou-se para Remo com um olhar inquisidor.   
  
- Eu não estou preocupada, Tiago nunca foi um exemplo de pontualidade e eu sei que a rede de flú anda um caos como tudo mais ultimamente. Você é que parece preocupado. Foi correndo abrir a porta assim que ouviu um barulho no jardim, quando nós dois sabemos que ele disse que vinha de pó de flú.   
  
- Eu só pensei que talvez ele pudesse ter vindo voando no final das contas - disse Remo, olhando para o chão e se balançando levemente.   
  
- Nem Tiago seria tão imprudente a ponto de vir voando no meio do dia - falou Lílian, com azedume na voz.   
  
- Não, também acho que não... Que tal você me mostrar aquele livro novo que Dumbledore te mandou? - sugeriu Remo, evasivo.   
  
A garota suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos avermelhados. Francamente, a falta de sinceridade de Remo estava ficando cada vez mais irritante. Ele era um ótimo amigo e conselheiro, mas nunca parecia confiar inteiramente nela. Desde que se conheceram era assim, ele sempre sumindo por causa de parentes doentes ou mortos e voltando com ferimentos misteriosos, sempre com aquele olhar melancólico e triste, como se carregasse uma enorme dor e não pudesse dividi-la com ninguém.   
  
- Está bem - disse ela, descruzando os braços e puxando de um bolso interno da capa a varinha de salgueiro impecavelmente polida. - Accio Antologia - ordenou e, logo em seguida, um grosso livro encadernado em couro marrom veio flutuando do andar de cima direto para as mãos da garota. - É uma edição rara - ela completou, antes de se sentar na poltrona mais próxima. Remo sentou na poltrona ao lado e Lílian começou a virar as páginas, comentando a utilidade de alguns feitiços contidos na antologia.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
- Mãe, por que não falou que a Lílian ia convidar esses amigos estranhos dela? - Petúnia estava sentada numa cadeira junto à bancada da cozinha, enquanto Valter se acomodara num banco de três pernas perto da parede, a cor aos poucos voltando ao seu rosto.   
  
- Ora, é normal convidar amigos para um noivado, não é? E ela não convidou só eles. Convidou também Lena e Jeanie... - Clara Evans conversava com a filha enquanto mexia um molho escuro que borbulhava no fogão. Com freqüência, ela provava e acrescentava alguma coisa à mistura. - E seu tio Terry também, mas eles ainda não chegaram. Sabe come ela é, não gosta de aglomerações, só chamou os mais íntimos.   
  
- Normal? Do que você está falando? Aquelas pessoas estão vestindo capas e sobretudos em pleno verão e tem uma garota de cabelo rosa! - resmungou Valter, finalmente voltando a falar.   
  
- Bem, não se pode negar que eles são um pouco excêntricos - disse a mãe, calmamente, abrindo um armário e procurando a travessa que separara para servir as costelas de cordeiro que assavam no forno. - Mas são gentis e a garotinha de cabelo cor-de-rosa é simplesmente um amor. A mãe dela, Andrômeda Tonks, se não me engano, trouxe uma torta de maçã para a sobremesa.   
  
- Eu trouxe um bolo de frutas com calda de vinho - disse Petúnia, lembrando-se subitamente do embrulho que trouxera. - Á propósito, tinha muita gente estranha na sala, mas eu não vi o noivo - completou, seus olhos se estreitando à medida que a voz se tornava mais maliciosa. - Será que ele se atrasou?   
  
Clara demorou para responder pois estava ocupada verificando a comida no forno. Quando terminou, tirou as grossas luvas de proteção e atirou um pano de prato no ombro enquanto desligava o fogo do molho.   
  
- Ele chegará. Lílian disse que ele poderia ter problemas porque as lareiras andam congestionadas ou algo assim... - respondeu, se abaixando para procurar mais travessas no armário embaixo da pia, sem se dar conta da expressão de horror que a filha e o genro faziam.   
  
Petúnia correu e fechou as cortinas da janela. Depois segurou o braço do marido, que quase despencara do banco e tinha o rosto cada vez mais vermelho.   
  
- Não diga essas coisas em voz alta! - sussurrou a moça para a mãe, assim que esta emergiu com uma nova travessa nas mãos.   
  
- Não dizer o que?   
  
- Essa coisas anormais, você não pensa no que as outras pessoas podem achar se ouvirem? - Petúnia ia aumentando gradativamente o tom de voz enquanto o rosto de Valter agora se aproximava da tonalidade roxa, como se ele estivesse prendendo a respiração em protesto.   
  
- As pessoas vão achar que, ao contrário da irmã mais velha, que sai de casa sem a bênção da família para ir morar com o noivo antes do casamento, Lílian está me ouvindo - respondeu Clara, com uma nota de mágoa na voz. Ela sempre defendera Petúnia perante os professores e o próprio marido acreditando que o comportamento da filha melhoraria com a idade, que o problema era a imaturidade e o ciúme bobo da irmã mais nova.   
  
Era Petúnia que ela sempre sonhara vestir com um lindo vestido branco e fazer uma bonita festa ao ar livre com arranjos de mesa e lanternas de jardim.   
  
Lílian nunca lhe parecera ter jeito para esse tipo de coisa. Clara Evans sempre tivera a idéia de que a filha mais nova fora talhada para os livros, assim como o pai. Mas Petúnia repudiara a própria família para casar com o namorado sem se importar com nada disso.   
  
- Não é de mim que estamos falando - reclamou Petúnia, passando as mãos pelos cabelos amarelados e contraindo os lábios. Quase nunca aparecia em casa quando o pai ainda estava vivo, e menos ainda, agora que ele morrera. Sentia-se injustiçada por a mãe não aprovar seu casamento com Valter, mas aprovar o de Lílian com um moleque anormal que nunca penteava os cabelos.   
  
- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? - sugeriu Valter, com a voz ainda rouca. - O que a senhora sugere que compremos para dar de presente de casamento?   
  
- Não sei - respondeu Clara, empilhando pratos para levar para a sala de jantar. - É difícil pensar em algo. Coisas de cozinha não seriam úteis, já que Lílian não tem o menor jeito pra cozinhar. Eu pensei em um aspirador de pó, mas acho que não precisam de um tendo aquelas varinhas... - e antes que Petúnia começasse a reclamar de novo, a senhora Évans sugeriu: - Por que não se ajudam a arrumar a mesa?   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
- Oito horas.   
  
- Li...   
  
- Não, Remo, pare de tentar me acalmar.   
  
Lílian fechou o livro com um estrondo e aparatou da sala. Segundos depois, descia as escadas vestindo uma capa de viagem e com um vaso de flores cheio de pó na mão. A conversa cessou subitamente na sala e todos olharam para ela.   
  
- Lílian, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou uma mulher que vestia uma capa verde-escura. Parecia ser a mais velha presente, a julgar pelas mechas prateadas espalhadas pelo cabelo escuro.   
  
- Eu vou buscar o Tiago, Arabela - disse Lílian, andando até a lareira.   
  
- Lílian, não adianta perder a cabeça, o Tiago disse que vinha e vai vir. Daqui a pouco ele está chegando - tentou Remo, gesticulando como quem explicava uma coisa óbvia.   
  
- Está certo, eu espero mais um pouco - respondeu Lílian. Por alguns instantes, Remo sorriu aliviado, mas ela logo completou: - se você me disser o que está acontecendo.   
  
- Lílian, não há o que contar, a rede de flú...   
  
- O Tiago ia aparatar se a rede de flú estivesse assim tão congestionada, não importa o que Dumbledore dissesse! - nesse ponto Lílian já falava tão alto que Clara Evans, Petúnia e Valter vieram ver o que acontecia da porta da cozinha.   
  
Sírius deixou a garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa com quem brincava e se aproximou dos dois.   
  
- Conte de uma vez, é melhor que ela ficar gritando desse jeito - disse Sírius, num tom desdenhoso, como quem não se importava realmente com o que acontecia, embora seu gesto de colocar a mão no ombro de Lílian revelasse bem o contrário.   
  
- Mas Dumbledore...   
  
- Dumbledore é um covarde - cortou Sírius.   
  
- E Tiago...   
  
- Tiago não está aqui! E aposto que ele ia contar de qualquer forma, então não vai fazer diferença.   
  
- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Lílian, agora com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, sem que ela soubesse se eram de medo ou de raiva.   
  
- Se você não contar, eu conto - disse Sírius, olhando Remo nos olhos. Remo suspirou, mas seu suspiro saiu mais como um uivo.   
  
- Está bem - disse Remo, calmamente, após uma longa pausa em que permanecera de olhos fechados, como se quisesse reencontrar a sua paz de espírito. Então tirou o vazo da mão de Lílian e a fez sentar na mesma poltrona em que estivera há poucos instantes. Ela parecia já ter se recuperado e que não ia mais gritar, embora o rosto ainda estivesse vermelho e os olhos verdes ainda tivesse um brilho anormal. - Tiago não esteve na escola de aurores.   
  
Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o carpete. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre o que viria a seguir.   
  
- Desde a formatura, Tiago esteve com Dumbledore. Comigo, Pedro, Sírius, Frank... Nós estamos... preparando uma resistência. Reunindo gente de confiança. O Ministério da Magia está completamente perdido e desestruturado.   
  
- Eu sei disso! Você acha que eu acredito no que o Profeta Diário diz, que os aurores estão perto de pegar quem atacou a casa dos Bones e dos Priuet? Eu leio jornais trouxas, sei das mortes estranhas que estão acontecendo e sei que o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia está há um passo de ser fechado por falta funcionários. - Lílian não gritava nem chorava mais, mas seu tom de voz era tão desgostoso que Remo achou que seria melhor se ela gritasse e chorasse como há pouco.   
  
- É por isso que, como eu já disse, Dumbledore está organizando uma resistência. E hoje à tarde Tiago e Dumbledore iam se reunir com Alastor Moody e umas pessoas que ele recrutou para prepararem a sede da ordem - Remo falava andando de um lado para o outro e sem olhar para a amiga.   
  
- Que ordem? - Lílian ainda falava friamente, mas parecia aos poucos perder o controle de novo.   
  
- É como Dumbledore nos chama. A Ordem da Fênix.   
  
- Então aconteceu alguma coisa com eles... - disse Lílian. Sua voz soava firme, apesar de distante e grossas lágrimas voltaram a correr pelo seu rosto.   
  
- Andrômeda, - cochichou Arabela para a moça loira - é melhor levar Nymphadora para o jardim. E Pedro, talvez você deva ir ver se a senhora Evans precisa de ajuda na cozinha.   
  
- Não, estou bem aqui - respondeu Pedro.   
  
- Sim, mais eu tenho certeza que a senhora Evans precisa de alguém forte para carregar as coisas - insistiu Arabela, empurrando Pedro para a cozinha e depois saindo pela porta da frente com Andrômeda e a Nyphandora.   
  
Lílian, Sírius e Remo ficaram sozinhos na sala, em meio a um incômodo silêncio.   
  
- Não é que ele tenha mentido pra você ou algo assim - começou Sírius enquanto observava displicentemente os objetos sobre um aparador. - Ele só achou melhor não contar. Dumbledore disse que não devíamos contar a ninguém.   
  
- Tenho certeza que eles iam te contar assim que as coisas ficassem mais estáveis... - completou Remo.   
  
- Mas Arabela sabia - murmurou Lílian, ainda olhando para o chão. - Ou, pelo menos, ela não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa.   
  
- Dumbledore contou a ela há menos de uma semana. Logo depois do pai dela ter aparecido morto. Ele diz que foi obra de Voldermot e de seus seguidores - Remo respondeu, ainda andando de um lado para o outro da sala. - Entenda que, como aborto e vivendo com os trouxas, ela é um alvo em potencial.   
  
- E Andrômeda? Ela sabia?   
  
- Minha prima renegada pela família Black é o contato de Dumbledore com os trouxas - disse Sírius, apanhando um dos porta-retratos do aparador para examinar mais de perto.   
  
Lílian passou as mãos desajeitadamente pelo rosto e secou as lágrimas. Fechou os olhos e puxou os fios de cabelo que caíam desodernadamente no rosto para trás das orelhas. Então pegou a varinha, que ficara equilibrada esse tempo todo no braço da poltrona, e apontou para a lareira. Murmurou algo como "incendius" e alegres chamas alaranjadas começaram a crepitar sem que houvesse lenha alguma para ser queimada.   
  
- Lílian, o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Remo, parando de andar e encarando-a. Sírius parou de bater na foto com o dedo (tentando fazer as pessoas se mexerem).   
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa e eu vou buscar o Tiago esteja ele onde estiver - respondeu ela, arrancando o vaso que trouxera das mãos de Remo. Pegou uma pitada do pó e a atirou no fogo, fazendo as chamas ficarem verdes.   
  
- Lílian, nem nós sabemos onde ele está - suplicou Remo. - Você sabe que a rede de flú não funciona se você não souber precisamente aonde quer ir.   
  
- Então eu vou ter que procurar em cada lareira da Inglaterra até encontrar! - Lílian gritou, se dirigindo para a lareira, apesar das tentativas de Remo de fazê-la parar. Mas ela não chegou a entrar no fogo, pois na mesma hora uma coisa emergiu das chamas e caiu por cima dos dois.   
  
Por alguns instantes, Lílian achou que uma espécie de feitiço os atingira e apertou os dedos da mão direita só para constatar, em pânico, que a varinha rolara para longe na queda.   
  
Mas, logo depois, sentiu tudo, raiva, medo e apreensão, desaparecer, cedendo lugar a um enorme alívio:   
  
- Eu disse a você que odeio pó de flú - era a voz de Tiago. Ele foi o primeiro a se levantar e começou a olhar ao redor. - Onde foram parar meus óculos?   
  
- Pois eu gosto muito - falou um homem com barba por fazer metido em uma capa esfarrapada. Só então Lílian percebeu que ele estava por cima dela e a olhava de uma forma assustadora, os cabelos ruivos revoltados em torno do rosto sujo e olhos vermelhos e inchados.   
  
Tiago achou os óculos e, após limpá-los na capa, colocou-os no rosto só para dar de cara com Mundungus Fletcher agarrado com sua inocente namorada.   
  
- Larga ela, sua besta - falou Tiago, empurrando violentamente Mundungous e ajudando Lílian a se levantar.   
  
- Err... Pontas... - começou Sírius, que estivera parado esse tempo todo mais adiante, ileso.   
  
- Depois, Almofadinhas, agora eu tenho que dar umas boas explicações à minha namorada.   
  
Lílian, que até o momento estivera atônita, paralisada de surpresa, assumiu subitamente uma expressão séria, com um sorriso cínico muito parecido com o de Sírius.   
  
- Explicar? Você não precisa explicar nada Tiago. Só o fato de você estar comigo é suficiente - disse ela, colocando as mãos nos ombros do namorado.   
  
- Pontas, você... - tentou Remo, se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que tentava sacudir a fuligem das vestes.   
  
- Depois, Aluado...   
  
- É, depois Remo - completou Lílian, aproximando os lábios dos lábios de Tiago. Ele já tinha fechado os olhos e os outros três achavam que iam presenciar uma sessão de agarramento, quando ela se afastou, tão subitamente que Tiago quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.   
  
- Ow!   
  
- Antes eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. Por que eu deveria ficar noiva de um cara que não confia em mim? - sua voz soava profundamente magoada e seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, como o que apresentavam quando a garota gritara com Lúcio Malfoy, ainda no tempo em que estiveram em Hogwarts.   
  
Tiago olhou de Sírius para Remo e então para Lílian, compreendendo o que acontecera.   
  
- Não podiam ter ficado de bico calado? - resmungou ele, desabando num sofá.   
  
- Ah, eles podiam, e então eu nunca saberia da enorme consideração que você tem por mim - disse Lílian. Ela continuava em pé e parecia se esforçar muito para manter a expressão séria e não começar a gritar.   
  
- Lílian, eu... - começou Tiago, levantando e se aproximando de Lílian.   
  
- Quando pretendia me contar, hein? No dia do casamento?   
  
- ... eu não tinha a intenção de mentir...   
  
- Ou quem sabe seria quando nossa casa fosse atacada por comensais?   
  
- ... eu pretendia contar pra você em breve, assim que as coisas se acalmassem...   
  
- Ou talvez, Tiago, eu só descobriria quando me dissessem que você foi seriamente ferido, ou enlouqueceu depois de dias de tortura, ou então morreu e ninguém consegue juntar os pedaços pra enterrar!   
  
Lílian falou tudo isso sem respirar, e agora as lágrimas, vencendo sua força de vontade, rolavam abundantes pelo seu rosto. Tiago a abraçou, não sem um pouco de resistência por parte dela. Mas a jovem acabou aceitando o abraço e chorou por alguns minutos no ombro dele, até que soluços cessarem e ela conseguisse falar novamente.   
  
Sírius fez um gesto para Remo e Mundungus e os três saíram da sala em direção à cozinha, deixando o casal sozinho.   
  
- Eu te amo - falou ele, com uma nota de desespero na voz. - Me perdoe, mas eu não sabia como dizer que ia fazer uma coisa perigosa dessas.   
  
- Eu não ia te impedir, Tiago. Você sabe que não...   
  
- Eu sei. Mas eu sabia que você ia ficar preocupada e eu não quero te fazer sofrer.   
  
- Tiago, eu quero estar com você. Eu vou ser sua mulher, mas antes disso eu sou sua amiga. E eu sofro mais se você não me inclui na sua vida.   
  
- Me perdoe - pela voz, Lílian achou que ele estava prestes a chorar também.   
  
- Só se você prometer... - respondeu ela, após alguns instantes, se afastando para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.   
  
- Err... podemos interromper essa cena meiga? - disse uma voz debochada, fazendo-os saltar.   
  
Da lareira de onde há poucos minutos tinham saído Tiago e Mundungus, agora emergiam um careca com um longo casaco púrpura trazendo na mão uma carola e um velho usando óculos de meia-lua, com um nariz muito comprido e torto, cabelos esvoaçastes e prateados, assim como a longa barba e os bigodes.   
  
- É bom ver jovens assim tão animados - disse o velho.   
  
- Oi, professor Dumbledire, senhor Diggle - cumprimentou Lílian, sem graça.   
  
- Desculpe o atraso - completou uma bruxa, atravessando as chamas da lareira. Seus cabelos estavam presos impecavelmente num coque no alto da cabeça e seu rosto exibia uma feição severa de quem não tolerava brincadeiras.   
  
Nesse momento, a senhora Evans entrou na sala anunciando que já estava tudo pronto. Em poucos minutos, a mesa da sala de jantar dos Evans comportava quase vinte pessoas, rangendo sob o peso de travessas, bandejas, pratos e cálices. O jantar de noivado de Lílian e Tiago teve direito a brindes, troca de alianças e uma chuva de faíscas coloridas como fogos de artifício que dançaram nas paredes da sala de jantar por mais de uma hora (para desgosto de Petúnia e Valter, que permaneceram calados durante toda a refeição). Só quando o último convidado (Mundungus, que ficara bêbado e teve que ser apoiado por Remo) atravessou a lareira Tiago e Lílian voltaram a ficar sozinhos.   
  
Por alguns minutos, se olharam em silêncio. O único som que ouviam era o da senhora Evans arrumando a cozinha.   
  
- Eu prometo que nunca mais escondo coisas de você - disse Tiago, subitamente.   
  
- Não - cortou ela.   
  
- Não?   
  
- Prometa que eu faço parte da sua vida e que vai me chamar para fazer parte da Ordem também.   
  
Tiago a abraçou com força.   
  
- Você é parte da minha vida - murmurou ele, com os lábios roçando nos dela - porque eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você. Tem idéia do quanto foi difícil não contar...   
  
- Então não faça mais isso - respondeu Lílian, beijando-o em seguida.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
essa eh a 1. fic q eu publico, ainda naum terminei d escrever + jah tah bem adiantada. digam o q axaram (msm q tenham axado ruim ~.~)   
  
Bel_Weasley 


	2. A cerimônia

~ A Cerimônia ~   
  
E quando ele [o amor] falar convosco, acreditai nele.   
  
Apesar de sua voz poder esfacelar vossos sonhos como o vento norte arruína o jardim.   
  
Pois mesmo quando o amor vos coroa, ele vos crucifica.   
  
- O Profeta, Khalil Gibran   
  
- Você tem certeza que lilás não fica melhor? Ou talvez branco... Não, branco não vai nem aparecer nas fotos.   
  
- Eu poderia sugerir tulipas, mas também poderíamos usar copos-de-leite.   
  
- Não, branco realmente não vai ficar bem, não acha, Lílian?   
  
- O que? – Lílian, recém despertada de um torpor de tédio extremo, voltava à realidade para responder à pergunta da mãe. Estivera até aquele momento com os olhos fora de foco, a expressão perdida voltada para o jardim emoldurado pela janela da sala e os dedos tamborilando de leve no braço da poltrona.   
  
- O buquê. O que você acha? – perguntou a senhora Evans, tirando da caixa cheia de modelos de buquês para noivas uma enorme copo-de-leite e mostrando para a filha. – Acho que, mesmo sendo grande, não vai se sobressair.   
  
- Talvez algo que combine com os olhos dela... – sugeriu a vendedora. Apesar da voz animada, a mulher loira de olhos castanhos volta e meia olhava as flores espalhadas por toda a mesa da sala de jantar dos Evans e suspirava de desânimo.   
  
- Não, ela já vai usar os brincos de esmeralda que ganhou do pai. Vamos tentar lilás. Por que não vem aqui ver, querida?   
  
Mas dessa vez, Lílian não respondeu. Estava novamente com o olhar vazio e a face inexpressiva examinando a janela. Era assim que se comportava todas as vezes que a mãe procurava fazê-la participar dos preparativos para o casamento com Tiago Potter. No início, a senhora Evans achou a atitude natural, já que a filha deixara claro que queria uma cerimônia simples a ser realizada o mais breve possível.   
  
Mas é claro que Clara Evans não ia permitir uma coisa dessas. Já bastava Petúnia ter se mudado para a casa do noivo antes do casamento, alegando que continuar morando com os pais e a irmã estava acabando com a sua vida monótona e normal. Estava decidida a fazer com que as coisas acontecessem direito com Lílian. Queria ver a filha entrando toda de branco numa linda igreja, depois fazer uma festa inesquecível e encher pelo menos três álbuns com fotografias. A garota acabou cedendo, não sem antes reclamar que teria que esperar meses para realizar a cerimônia por conta de tamanha frescura.   
  
E agora, Lílian parecia cada dia mais distante e melancólica, nada naquela festa lhe interessava, por mais que Clara insistisse em carregar a filha para escolher modelos de convites e bolos. Nem a escolha do vestido a animou muito, durante quase todo o tempo Lílian se limitava a fazer comentários mal-humorados e reclamar da quantidade de babados.   
  
- Talvez rosa... – disse a vendedora estendendo um pequeno ramalhete de flores cor de rosa presas por uma fita branca. Mas não tinha mais a atenção da senhora Evans, que se levantara e agora andava em direção à filha.   
  
Clara colocou as mãos nos ombros de Lílian, que teve um sobressalto e quase caiu da poltrona.   
  
- O que você tem? – perguntou a mãe, calmamente.   
  
- Nada – respondeu a garota, se arrumando para não escorregar da almofada. – Só estou distraída.   
  
- Desinteressada. Eu sei que você não fazia questão dessa festa, mas achei que ia melhorar com o tempo.   
  
- Só estou pensando – disse a jovem, olhando para o chão. As mechas avermelhadas caíram em seus olhos, e ela, subitamente, ficou muito preocupada em ajeitá-las de novo no lugar.   
  
- Será que você não anda pensando demais?   
  
Lílian levantou a cabeça e olhou a mãe nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que contara que ia se casar com Tiago, logo depois da cerimônia de formatura. Naquela ocasião, Clara Evans a puxara para um canto e perguntara se perdera a sanidade ou coisa parecida, porque já tinha passado a época em que uma garota se casava aos dezessete anos sem estar grávida. Lílian se limitara a dizer que não estava grávida, mas tinha decidido se casar.   
  
- Do que está falando? – perguntou a garota, desviando os olhos dos olhos da mãe.   
  
- Estou perguntando se você tem mesmo certeza sobre esse casamento. Lílian, eu entendo se você disser que foi uma decisão tomada sem a ponderação necessária.   
  
- Mãe, eu quero me casar com Tiago, – falou a garota, sem muita firmeza na voz - só não faço questão de tanto estardalhaço – e voltou a tamborilar os dedos no braço da poltrona.   
  
- Eu sei que quer. Mas não precisa ser agora. Vocês podem esperar um pouco mais, são jovens ainda.   
  
- Eu... eu quero que seja agora – respondeu Lílian, se levantando. – Vou subir, tenho que responder à uma carta de Andrômeda.   
  
Mas, antes de começar a subir as escadas, Lílian parou e falou, olhando para a parede:   
  
- Lírios. Eu gostaria de um buquê de lírios.   
  
Clara olhou para a vendedora, que assistira silenciosa ao diálogo das duas, e começou a guardar na caixa as flores que estavam espalhadas por toda a mesa.   
  
- Certo, mas ponha uma fita dourada para que o buquê apareça nas fotos – disse por fim à vendedora.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
- Arrrg! Ma'moselle, fique quiêta porr um segundo, porrr favorrr!   
  
Já era a terceira vez que a maquiadora reclamava, mas Lílian simplesmente não conseguia ficar parada para que a mulher fizesse um bom trabalho. Pra piorar a situação, a garota começara a suar e estava cada vez mais difícil terminar a maquiagem.   
  
- Ainda não acabaram? Jeanie já está aqui com o vestido – disse a senhora Evans parando para ver como ia a maquiagem da filha.   
  
- Como posso terrrminarrr, senhorra, se a sua filha é incapaz de ficarrr parrada?   
  
- Ela não está muito brilhante? – perguntou Andrômeda entrando no quarto, seguida de perto por uma mulher baixinha carregando um enorme embrulho.   
  
- Mas é clarro que está, quem pode fazerrr um bom trrabalho com ela suando e se mexendo? – respondeu asperamente a maquiadora. Usava um vestido marrom e seu rosto estava impecavelmente pintado para fazê-la parecer dez anos mais nova. – Orra, parre de se mexerrr! Eu desisto!   
  
Dessa vez a maquiadora atirou longe o pincel de sombra e começou a juntar suas coisas para sair.   
  
- Oh, não, Amélia, já está acabando, tenho certeza que Lílian vai tentar cooperar – disse Clara Evans, reconduzindo a maquiadora para sua cadeira.   
  
Andrômeda suspirou e puxou a varinha. Sem que Amélia ou Clara percebessem, ela lançou em feitiço que imediatamente limpou o suor do rosto de Lílian, o que facilitou consideravelmente o trabalho de maquiagem. Em poucos minutos, Amélia conseguiu terminar, recolheu novamente suas coisas e saiu resmungando.   
  
- ... não entendem o trrabalho de uma arrtista... porrr isso é que eu prrefirro pintarrr quadrros...   
  
- Levante, Lílian, ainda falta muita coisa! – chamou Clara.   
  
Desanimada, Lílian levantou da cadeira e começou a vestir as meias que Andrômeda lhe estendia. Nos últimos meses, só uma coisa a deixava realmente feliz: as visitas regulares do noivo. Tiago parecia ser o único capaz de entendê-la – pelo menos em parte. Ele apesar de todas as obrigações com a ordem, estava sempre disposto a ouvi-la e a lhe arrancar sorrisos.   
  
Mas ele sempre ia embora, e Lílian voltava a ficar apática. Sua mãe perguntara mais de uma vez se queria realmente se casar, supondo que esse fosse o motivo do desinteresse da filha pelos preparativos para a festa de casamento. Mas não era. Lílian se sentia realmente feliz por estar prestes a se casar com Tiago. O que sentia, na verdade, era medo. Medo de que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma ilusão, medo de que alguma coisa viesse e estragasse sua felicidade.   
  
- Agora, Lílian, vou soltar os cabelos – disse Andrômeda, soltando a fita que prendia os cabelos de Lílian, cuidadosamente cacheados. Nyphandora entrou correndo no quarto, seguida por Remo. A menina vestia um lindo vestido branco com detalhes azuis, da mesma cor do cabelo. Remo usava casaca e ofegava, provavelmente perseguira a menina pela casa toda.   
  
- Nyphandora, eu pedi para se comportar – reclamou Andrômeda para a filha.   
  
- Eu não sou Nyphandora – disse a menina, mudando seu rosto para ficar com feições asiáticas e cabelos vermelho-berrante. – Gui disse que é um nome bobo.   
  
- Seu nome não tem nada de bobo – disse Clara Evans, arrumando o véu na cabeça da filha. Já estava tão acostumada com a menina, que suas transfigurações não a impressionavam mais, ao contrário de Petúnia, que tivera um ataque histérico quando Nyphandora mudara seu nariz, fazendo germinar de cada uma das narinas grandes tufos de pêlos.   
  
Andrômeda meramente sacudiu a varinha e mudou os detalhes do vestido da menina para vermelho, para que combinassem com o cabelo.   
  
- Agora uma foto – disse Clara, admirando a filha pronta para entrar na igreja.   
  
- Aqui – disse Remo, mostrando uma enorme câmera fotográfica que parecia uma autentica peça de museu. Clara abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu e balançou a cabeça, conformada.   
  
O grupo se juntou ao redor da noiva, enquanto Remo enfeitiçava a máquina para flutuar e enquadrá-los.   
  
- Vocês não pretendem me deixar de fora, não é mesmo? – reclamou uma bela moça entrando no cômodo. Devia ter em torno de dezoito anos, os cabelos eram cor de ébano e os olhos, negros. Vestia um longo vestido cor de pêssego e seu rosto era sério e inexpressivo, conferindo a ela uma beleza fria e distante. Essa impressão desapareceu poucos instantes depois, quando ela sorriu e Lílian correspondeu ao sorriso.   
  
- Marlene McKinnon, ainda bem que você não se atreveu a faltar. Eu nunca te perdoaria, principalmente depois de ter faltado ao jantar de noivado.   
  
- Eu já disse que não tive culpa, Denis me acertou um balaço e fiquei desacordada por três dias – respondeu Marlene. – Mas eu tinha que vir ao casamento para me certificar de que Tiago vai cuidar bem de você. E não me chame de Marlene.   
  
- O que tem de errado com Nyphandora e Marlene? – perguntou Andrômeda, um segundo antes do flash encher o quarto de luz.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
- Coloquei a moto aí em frente, se a sua sanidade voltar e você desistir de se amarrar, as chaves estão na ignição.   
  
Tiago fez um barulho estranho e Sirius desistiu de tentar ser engraçado e foi entreter um grupo de simpáticas bruxas que fofocavam alegremente. Traziam, na altura do peito, broches com os dizeres: "Instituto das Bruxas de Salém".   
  
Tiago estava com uma cor diferente desde o início da tarde - um pálido levemente esverdeado. Seus olhos estavam fixos no nada e ignorava solenemente todos os presentes. Tinha a impressão de que, se abrisse a boca, seu estômago saltaria para fora.   
  
Nesse momento, viu Remo fazer um sinal da porta da igreja. Clara Evans entrou pela porta lateral, com Marlene McKinnon e Andrômeda Tonks. As pessoas se dirigiram aos seus lugares e Marlene se postou ao lado de Sírius. Como se tivessem combinado, os dois reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e suspiram tediosamente.   
  
A música começou a tocar – os convidados trouxas não sabiam de onde, porque não havia banda e nem sistema de som na igreja – e Nyphandora, agora com cabelos verdes e vestido com detalhes lilases, entrou junto com Carlinhos Weasley, que carregava uma almofadinha roxa com a caixinha das alianças, e logo depois... Lílian, de braços dados com Remo, usando um tradicional vestido branco, um véu longo e carregando um farto buquê de lírios. Tiago se sentiu literalmente hipnotizado por ela. Estava, como há muito tempo não a via, radiante, embora ele pudesse distinguir uma leve tensão naqueles olhos verde-esmeralda.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A cerimônia logo acabou e os noivos e os convidados bruxos aparataram para a casa dos Potter, escolhida para e festa por ter um enorme jardim, enquanto os convidados trouxas seguiam de carro. O jardim estava decorado com dezenas de lamparinas multicoloridas que flutuavam acima das cabeças dos convidados. Cerca de cinqüenta mesas estavam cobertas com toalhas lilases, bordadas com pombas que voavam de um lado para o outro do tecido, e enfeitadas com velas que exalavam um leve perfume de sândalo e arranjos de flores encantadas para que não murchassem.   
  
Dumbledore fora o primeiro a chegar, não tinha comparecido à igreja, pois estivera a tarde toda fazendo os últimos ajustes na sede da Ordem da Fênix com a ajuda do irmão, Aberforth, e não tinham conseguido decidir qual seria o melhor feitiço anti-trouxa.   
  
Parecia-lhe uma ironia que Lílian e Tiago estivessem começando uma nova vida logo quando o mundo da magia estava a beira de um colapso. De todo modo, estava feliz em saber que a juventude não tinha desistido do futuro.   
  
O jardim ficou cheio em poucos minutos, bruxos, trouxas, mestiços e até abortos, lembrou o professor ao ver Arabela Figg ralhando com Mundungus.   
  
- Pare de me perseguir, morcega solteirona!   
  
- Não me chame de morcega, seu monte inútil de roupas de vampiro! A festa ainda nem começou e você já está bêbado.   
  
- Professor – chamou um garoto. Crescido demais para seus recém-completados doze anos, ruivo e com a gravata borboleta solta no pescoço, Guilherme Weasley abordava Dumbledore. – Professor, o senhor viu meu irmão Carlinhos por ai?   
  
- O jovenzinho que estava correndo com a filha de Andrômeda? Acho que foram em direção à fonte.   
  
- Fonte? Ah, não... – disse o garoto, correndo para longe.   
  
Definitivamente, a juventude não desistira do futuro. Mesmo com tantos assassinatos, mesmo com o Ministério da Magia ruindo, mesmo com todo o medo, os alunos de Hogwarts não haviam diminuído nem em uma unidade. Mais adiante, ele podia ver Artur Weasley com sua esposa, Molly, embalando os dois filhos gêmeos mais novos do casal. Percy, o terceiro filho, estava sentado comportadamente em uma cadeira.   
  
Mesmo com a esperança, não deixava de ser triste ser jovem num mundo em que criaturas mesquinhas como Tom Riddle impunham suas vontades irracionais e promoviam massacres.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Já era tarde quando os noivos cortaram o bolo. O senhor Potter estourou garrafas de champanhe e causou um estardalhaço com fogos Dr. Filibusteiro, sendo prontamente repreendido pela esposa, afinal, haviam trouxas presentes. Os Weasley se despediram logo, se desculpando, pois tinham crianças pequenas – isso depois de passarem horas procurando Carlinhos e o encontrarem adormecido com Nyphandora debaixo de uma das mesas do bufê. Andrômeda fez o marido levar a filha para casa, prometendo seguí-los logo. Mais tarde, Sturgis Podmore levou Mundungus da festa à pedido de Arabela Figg, que parecia que ia ter um ataque nervoso de tanto brigar para que ele parasse de beber. A festa avançou pela madrugada e, quando finalmente se despediram do último convidado (Sírius, que ia levar para casa um Pedro completamente bêbado) já eram quase cinco horas da manhã.   
  
Lílian estava sentada, com os braços estendidos numa mesa, o jardim completamente vazio, exibindo aquele habitual caos que as festas deixam como rastro. Mirava Tiago ajudando Pedro a subir na garupa da moto imensa de Sírius. Mas não era isso que ela via. Via só a noite atrás deles, os olhos perdidos na escuridão da madrugada. Tamanha era a sua distração, que nem percebeu quando Sírius partiu com Pedro, e que Tiago vinha andando em sua direção. Só foi notar a presença do marido quando ele a abraçou por trás.   
  
- Finalmente, agora tenho minha esposa só pra mim – sussurrou Tiago em seu ouvido. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e soube que não tinha nada a ver com o vento frio que soprava.   
  
- É... – respondeu, sem prestar atenção ao que ele dizia.   
  
- Lílian, você por acaso ouviu o que eu disse?   
  
- Que?   
  
- O que houve? – perguntou Tiago. A postura distante de Lílian o incomodara durante toda a festa. – Você parece que não está feliz. Já está arrependida?   
  
- Não! – ela se virou para o marido e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Casar com você era o que eu mais queria e não tem como eu não estar feliz agora porque você... você é a minha felicidade!   
  
- Então o que é? – perguntou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos da esposa, já com os cachos se desmanchando. – O que está me impedindo de ver um sorriso nesse seu rosto?   
  
- Estou com medo, Tiago – respondeu ela, após uma longa pausa.   
  
- Com medo?   
  
- É que... eu nunca fui tão feliz.   
  
- E isso não é bom?   
  
- Não... quer dizer, sim, isso é ótimo! Acontece que... as coisas não costumam dar certo pra mim. Eu sempre acabo fazendo alguma besteira e nada acaba bem...   
  
- Ainda não – corrigiu ele.   
  
- Que?   
  
- Ainda não acabou. Está apenas começando. E você não vai estragar nada – disse ele, apertando-a em seus braços.   
  
- Promete que nunca vai me deixar?   
  
- Estaremos sempre juntos, não importa o que aconteça...   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, debruçada na janela do quarto no segundo andar de uma casa no subúrbio de Londres, Lílian pensou que, afinal, Tiago estava certo. Era um começo. Não tinha que ter medo de nada. Tinha Tiago. E ele era a única pessoa no mundo que podia acalmar aquele medo dentro dela.   
  
Ela se virou e contemplou o marido deitado na cama. Dormia a sono solto. Não tinha como não se sentir feliz com ele... Agora tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Nenhum mal poderia atrapalhar sua felicidade. Nem mesmo aquele misterioso mal, que se tornava cada vez mais evidente e perigoso, poderia derrotar aquele amor.   
  
Subitamente, sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Era Tiago. Estivera olhando para o outro lado e nem percebera que ele acordara.   
  
- O que está fazendo, mocinha? – disse ele, com a voz brincalhona.   
  
- Pensando no quanto eu amo você – respondeu ela, sorrindo.   
  
- Não mais do que eu amo você. Por que não me chamou para ver o sol nascendo?   
  
Só então ela notou que os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar no horizonte, com uma luz alaranjada que tingia as nuvens. Ficaram ali abraçados, assistindo ao sol, preguiçosamente, se levantar e se impor à escuridão. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele próxima ao seu pescoço. É sim, amava Tiago. Sentindo os braços dele em torno de seu corpo, a mão dele acariciando seus cabelos, teve certeza de que seria feliz enquanto vivesse ao lado dele. Pela primeira vez, desde que podia se lembrar, não teve medo do futuro (ou já era presente?), embora ele parecesse mais incerto e assustador do que nunca.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Valeu pelo apoio: *Laura B. Malfoy*, Gabrielle Delacour, Sarah Ravenclaw, Bárbara, Rafaela Black e todas as outras pessoas q leram ^^   
  
Quanto a atualização, serah feita todos os sabados a principio.   
  
Bjos =***   
  
Bel_Weasley 


	3. E Então

~ Capítulo 3 ~ E Então... ~  
  
"Uma lacuna se abriu no meu coração.  
  
Sem perceber, o amanhã chegou.  
  
Noites de insônia preenchidas por miras...  
  
Quero ouvir a sua voz, sentir o seu calor...  
  
Meus sentimentos por você aumentaram, minhas tristezas transbordaram."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Lílian estava deitada de costas, respirando com esforço como se todo o ar no quarto fosse pouco para seus pulmões. Acordara de um sonho estranho, um sonho horrivelmente real. Tremendo, estendeu a mão para o criado mudo, suspirando aliviada quando seus dedos se fecharam em torno do cabo da varinha.  
  
- Lumus - sussurrou, e uma luz amarela iluminou seu rosto.  
  
A luminosidade tênue azulada da manhã se infiltrava por uma fenda no tecido verde-escuro. Uma porção de galhos verde-acinzentados se entrelaçavam ao pé da cama e estavam carregados de pequenas flores brancas que recendiam um perfume que não conheceu imediatamente, algo entre sândalo, arruda, talvez estivesse enganada, mas parecia pimenta também.  
  
O ar gelado sob a pele a fez procurar ao redor um cobertor, mas ao invés disso sua mão pousou em algo quente que ressonava quase que inaudível enquanto se movia em ritmo respiratório.  
  
Então ergueu o corpo, ficando toda rígida com a súbita consciência de que ali não era seu dormitório em Hogwarts e que havia alguém respirando ao seu lado. Mas logo em seguida lembrou que não tinha treze anos, Hogwarts era um passado muito distante e que quem dormia ao seu lado era seu marido, Tiago Potter. Estavam há mais de um mês num acampamento de apoio às batalhas contra Voldermot.  
  
Por que afinal pensara que ainda era estudante? Tinha a ver com o sonho? Tentou se lembrar do que estivera sonhando antes de acordar. Era, sim, uma coisa horrível e muito real. Sonhos tão reais raramente não tinham um significado importante. Mas tudo o que conseguia lembrar era da imagem embaçada, um cômodo escuro, um quarto talvez... sim, um quarto com um berço, um quarto de criança... Tinha também aquela risada aguda e fria. Lílian sentiu os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem ao lembrar. Era mais do que malvada... era cruel.  
  
Apertou os olhos com força e tentou lembrar de mais alguma coisa, mas foi impossível. Tudo que sabia era que, no momento em que a luz verde incidira no berço, sentira uma onda de intenso terror que a trouxera de volta à consciência... ou tinha sido o grito? É mesmo, tinha também um grito, um choro forte de criança. Mas isso era o máximo que conseguia lembrar. Sua mente estava tão confusa, era impossível tentar reter qualquer coisa...  
  
Intrigada, Lílian se acomodou bem junto ao peito de Tiago, toda a sensação de frio a abandonando quase que instantaneamente.  
  
Imerso em sono profundo, o rosto do marido tinha uma serenidade que ela nunca poderia ter observado nele quando acordado. Os cabelos estavam mais despenteados do que o normal e a expressão descontraída a fez lembrar de outra das suas visões - o bebê de olhos verdes que identificara como seu filho.  
  
Lílian ainda achava engraçado como ela e Tiago tinham passado tanto tempo brigando quando no fim das contas tudo ia acabar assim. Ela, toda certinha, andava sempre atrás de uma montanha de livros, acampada permanentemente na biblioteca, seguidora tenaz dos regulamentos e tinha a mania de corrigir todo mundo. Já Tiago era o tipo descontraído, descompromissado, tinha como único objetivo de vida se divertir, mesmo que isso incluísse desconsiderar regras, implicar com Snape e perder alguns pontos para sua casa.  
  
Por outro lado, eram os dois igualmente teimosos e estavam sempre brigando pelas coisas mais banais e estúpidas. De fato, Tiago era arrogante com ela. Não mais do que era normalmente com as outras pessoas, mas isso não justificava. Mas havia algo em Lílian que impedia que ela encarasse qualquer brincadeira numa boa. Ela implicava com cada mínimo detalhe dele, desde os passeios noturnos pelo castelo até a mania de arrepiar os cabelos. Ele também não era muito diferente, sabia como irritá-la.  
  
Lílian e Tiago brigavam por simplesmente tudo. Mas em geral eles brigavam sem motivo mesmo. Alguém que não os conhecesse bem poderia concluir que aquelas eram duas pessoas que jamais dariam certo juntas, mas, como dizia sua professora de Adivinhação, nada é o que parece. Porque, mesmo quando se odiavam a ponto de mal poderem se encarar nos olhos, mesmo eles sendo provavelmente as pessoas mais opostas em toda a Hogwarts, havia algo naquela história que os uniria pra sempre.  
  
E hoje dividiam a mesma cama, estavam casados há quase um ano e formavam um daqueles casais fantásticos, do tipo que você olha com inveja dançando sob uma chuva de folhas amareladas no outono ou travando batalhas de bolas de neve no inverno. Mas pouca coisa tinha mudado de verdade na relação deles, a imagem de um casal pacífico, cheio de eu-te-amo's gratuitos, era o mais longe da realidade de Lílian e Tiago que se podia chegar. Ela ainda era mandona e ele ainda ficava irritado com a mania dela de corrigi-lo em tudo, eles ainda brigavam pelas coisas mais bobas, mas os sorrisos sonhadores que volta e meia trocavam eram definitivamente os de um casal apaixonado.  
  
E era uma grande ironia que pudessem se sentir assim numa época em que o mundo mágico vivia tamanho caos. Mais e mais pessoas desapareciam a cada dia, para aparecerem assassinadas ou enlouquecidas tempos depois. Pavor era a palavra que melhor descrevia o clima reinante na comunidade bruxa. O próprio Ministério da Magia podia fazer muito pouco para garantir a segurança da população e já nem conseguia esconder dos trouxas o que estava acontecendo. Há dois meses Bartolomeu Crouch havia assumido a chefia do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e dera ampla liberdade de ação aos aurores. Agora eles podiam usar as maldições imperdoáveis contra suspeitos de se aliarem ao bruxo das trevas Voldermot, que se autodenominavam Comensais da Morte. Nada disso dava boas perspectivas quanto ao fim do conflito. Na verdade, tudo parecia estar caminhando para a tragédia total.  
  
Lílian ficava pensando no que ia sobrar do mundo quando um dos lados finalmente vencesse. As pessoas eram tão estúpidas, nunca ficavam satisfeitas até que se tivesse esgotado a última esperança. E o que havia por detrás dela? O que realmente movia essa guerra? O que tinha vivido antes dela e o que sobraria depois? Ela mesma, tudo que podia fazer era lutar, e ajudar a aumentar ainda mais a destruição. Às vezes, Lílian se pegava fechando os olhos e pedindo para acordar e ver que estava em Hogwarts com seus amigos, na época em que não tinha que pensar que uma guerra terrível estava acontecendo.  
  
Tiago se mexeu ao seu lado e começou a se contrair, despertando vagarosamente. Primeiro uma pequena fenda nos olhos, depois a serenidade dado lugar à feição que Lílian estava acostumada a ver em seu rosto.  
  
- Você chorou de novo? - perguntou, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas que só então ela percebeu ter chorado.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Querida Marlene,  
  
Hoje só tenho notícias tristes e deprimentes a contar. Dumbledore está liderando um grupo de reconhecimento de campo que saiu dos limites do escudo, o que quer dizer que agora é minha responsabilidade cuidar para que o feitiço de proteção sobre nossas cabeças continue intacto. Tiago ficou com a tarefa de coordenar todos nós. Você jamais imaginaria como ele pode levar esse tipo de coisa a sério, nem de longe lembra o monitor-chefe medíocre e completamente relapso que costumava ser na escola.  
  
Nossos pensamentos mudam tão pouco quanto nós. Vão da ajuda aos doentes, à manutenção da segurança e à administração de água e comida. Eu sei que nossas vidas em Hogwarts não eram livres de ansiedade, já que todo mundo conhecia alguém que tinha um parente que tinha sumido na última semana. Mas depois da formatura os bons tempos foram poucos e cada vez mais espaçados: primeiro veio a guerra, depois a Ordem, mais assassinatos, mais violência, e foi então que os trouxas começaram a sentir os efeitos do conflito também. Não devemos ficar fora depois do anoitecer, não devemos voar longas distâncias em vassouras, não devemos falar com estranhos nada de importante, se possível, não devemos falar com estranhos. E agora estou presa nesse acampamento depressivo, lutando numa guerra sem sentido, tentando manter minha crença de que um dia tudo vai acabar e vou poder viver um pouco. Quando penso naquela vida despreocupada que levávamos na escola, tudo parece tão irreal. Eu era tão diferente naquela época, sempre tão impetuosa, a senhora disposição, nem mesmo consigo me reconhecer.  
  
Fiquei sabendo que o irmão da Amélia morreu em combate. Há rumores de que os Comensais começaram a fazer prisioneiros. Não sei se isso chega a ser algum consolo, não acredito que Voldermot seja muito legal com eles, devem estar sendo horrivelmente torturados... Excelentes espécimes da humanidade esses Comensais da Morte, e pensar que eu estudei com muitos deles!  
  
Bom, suponho que as coisas não estejam tão ruins por aqui afinal, ou pelo menos poderiam estar bem piores. Imagino como a situação deve estar em lugares onde não há Dumbledore para organizar uma resistência. Sinto que temos realmente muita sorte.  
  
Faz um calor insuportável, sufocante, e todo mundo anda bufando e se abanando ou soprando ar frio com a varinha, mas pelo menos é melhor que a chuva interminável que tivemos nas últimas semanas. Tínhamos que andar debaixo de capas, feitiços não adiantavam muito. Eu sinceramente prefiro ficar suando que batendo os dentes de frio, toda molhada e enfiada até os joelhos na lama. Mas agora está tudo bastante silencioso, a não ser pelos gemidos dos feridos ou daqueles que, ao cederem ao cansaço, se deixam fechar os olhos por um minuto e logo em seguida acordam de um pesadelo, totalmente apavorados.  
  
Aine tem feito grandes milagres como curandeira, considerando que as poções revigorantes acabaram. Eu francamente não gostaria de estar no lugar dela, ontem Matilde chegou com o braço dilacerado por uma Azaração Ferreante. Pelo jeito há Comensais especialistas nessa maldição.  
  
Semana passada foi meu aniversário, você deve saber, e todos foram muito gentis comigo. Mesmo assim, sinto que a cada dia me afasto mais dessas pessoas. Às vezes acho que até Tiago está muito além do meu alcance. Tenho pesadelo com gritos e luzes esverdeadas cada vez que meus olhos se fecham. Faz tempo que Tiago percebeu meu sono agitado e suspeito que eu esteja falando enquanto durmo, porque sempre que acordo ele está me olhando assustado, como se eu fosse uma espécie de bomba prestes a explodir. Pra piorar tudo, tenho crises de pânico quando ouço os assobios dos feitiços acima de nós.  
  
Eu realmente me sinto um fardo quando começo a chorar desconsolada quando devia ajudar os outros a manter a calma. As pessoas não gostam quando Tiago acende a luz à noite pra me consolar, mas eu preciso muito de um pouco de luz às vezes. Sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, mas nunca me senti mais indefesa em toda a minha vida. Por isso agora ele me leva para dormir junto ao posto de vigilância, onde sempre tem uma pequena tocha acesa.  
  
Ontem acordei com um estrondo tão alto que fiquei esperando que tudo ao meu redor voasse pelos ares, mas nada aconteceu. Subimos à torre de vigia e descobrimos que um feitiço incendiário tinha atingido uma das enfermarias.  
  
Acho que nenhum dos bruxos internados lá se feriu ainda mais, Mundungo nos disse que a enfermaria estava quase vazia. Eu já estava indo dormir de novo, mal conseguindo me agüentar em pé de tanto que meus joelhos tremiam, quando ouvimos outra explosão e, em seguida, uma saraivada maciça de ataques fez o chão tremer sob nossos pés. Acho que abracei Tiago com tanta força que devo ter machucado ele.  
  
Depois me meia hora, o acampamento voltou a ficar silencioso e todo mundo começou a correr de um lado para o outro, cheios de coisas para fazer, mas eu só conseguia chorar.  
  
Geralmente isso não acontece. Muitas vezes, estou tão imersa em meus pesadelos que só acordo quando os trovões dos ataques já passaram.  
  
Às vezes ouvimos risadas, sim, ainda tem gente capaz de rir aqui. Sírius é um deles. Não sei como ele consegue. Cada vez que esboço um sorriso, me lembro que é uma desgraça se sentir alegre. E eu me sinto tão egoísta, pensando sobre depois da guerra e ficando ansiosa pelo dia em que finalmente eu e Tiago poderemos construir a nossa família de verdade, e sei que devia estar mais preocupada em ajudar essas pessoas que a cada dia perdem tudo em atentados trágicos.  
  
Eu poderia passar horas escrevendo sobre o sofrimento trazido pela guerra, mas você sabe muito bem o que é isso, está mais acostumada que eu com esses acampamentos. Só podemos esperar e esperar, com toda a esperança que temos, que isso tudo termine logo, embora muitos já não esperem mais nada.  
  
Afetuosamente,  
  
Lily.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sim, sou eu d novo e dessa vez aproveito pra desejar feliz páscoa pra todo mundo e muito chocolate também =P  
  
esse capítulo quase não sai, + eu andei tendo umas aulas d geografia q acabaram me ajudando a ter idéias (tudo a ver, neh? ^-^')  
  
sobre o trecho no início do capítulo: eh um pedacinho de uma j-pop tema do anime Saikano, eu realmente não sei como se chama u.u'  
  
brigadaum pelos coments: Bárbara, Natália (legal a sua fic, gostei msm ^^), Punker Potter, Arkanusa (q nick doido o.o), Mione Lupin (pode deixar q vou atualizar todo sábado) e Deby (essa revirada de olhos foi soh uma pistazinha, vou explicar tudinho q aconteceu com eles)  
  
ateh sábado q vem então e continuem dizendo o q estão achando o/  
  
Bel_Weasley 


	4. Maus presságios

~ Capítulo 4 ~ Maus presságios ~  
  
"E depois que todas as penas caírem e as asas se desfazerem?"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
- Lily!  
  
Lílian apertou os olhos sem querer acordar. Queria se vingar, queria se perder em desespero insano, qualquer coisa era melhor que voltar àquele mundo de impotência.  
  
- Lílian! - dessa vez se sentiu sacudida pelos ombros e abriu os olhos. Por alguns instantes, pensou que não tinha aberto, estava tudo tão escuro que quase nem fazia diferença estar de olhos abertos ou fechados.  
  
Divisou no meio da penumbra um tênue facho de luz refletida por lentes e reconheceu Tiago. Ele não estava morto, não havia luz verde ou risada assustadora, tinha sido apenas mais sonho... Devia estar ficando maluca, paranóica, estavam em segurança no acampamento, não tinha como Voldermot lhes fazer mal debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore.  
  
- Foi um pesadelo. Devo ter pegado no sono... - murmurou, esfregando os olhos.  
  
- Lumus - uma faísca brilhante surgiu da ponta da varinha de Tiago, iluminando seu rosto de baixo para cima, imprimindo sombras bizarras em seu rosto pálido e cansado. - Você está bem? Você estava chorando...  
  
Lílian meramente sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, logo antes de ouvirem alguém gritar para apagar a luz. Tiago murmurou o feitiço para apagar a varinha e abraçou a esposa com força, fazendo-a se erguer da cadeira onde estivera sentada junto ao posto de vigilância.  
  
- Vamos, Dumbledore quer falar com a gente...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
- Você não pode andar mais rápido com isso?  
  
- Posso, mas aí faria disparar os alarmes, você quer isso?  
  
Ouviu-se um resmungo baixo junto à porta de ferro enferrujada, abafando os sussurros desconexos e o farfalhar proveniente de repetidos movimentos de varinha. Mas não havia nada visível lá. Eram só as vozes sendo jogadas no ar pelo vazio.  
  
- Shhhh...  
  
- Pra você é fácil dizer, não tem usar essa capa. Tem idéia de como está quente aqui em baixo?  
  
- A culpa é sua se não está usando um feitiço desilusório.  
  
- Você sabe que eu odeio essa sensação... essa coisa de ser desiludido...  
  
- Certo, certo, pare de reclamar, acho que já descobri.  
  
- Finalmente!  
  
Um rapaz se materializou exatamente no lugar de onde vinham as vozes. Começando pelos revoltos cabelos negros, os olhos emoldurados por óculos redondos, o corpo metido numa capa de viagem marrom, foi surgindo como se estivesse sendo derramado perante àquela porta de ferro.  
  
- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou a voz ainda sem corpo.  
  
- Não vou precisar dela aí dentro - responde o rapaz.  
  
- Como você pode saber? - nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulho semelhante a um choque seco entre pedaços de metal. O barulho se repetiu e continuou a soar num ritmo cada vez mais eloqüente, até a porta de ferro rolar para o lado, revelando um corredor completamente escuro.  
  
- Eu não disse? - perguntou ele, apontando para a escuridão, tão intensa que parecia impossível enxergar mais que alguns palmos à frente do nariz. - Finite encantem - o jovem brandiu a varinha e uma jovem se materializou à sua frente. Os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando para fora do capuz da capa e os olhos verdes intensamente brilhantes.  
  
- Ainda acho perigoso ficarmos visíveis assim... - disse ela.  
  
- Não tem peri... - mas ele não pôde terminar seu comentário. Vários estalos ecoaram na clareira onde se encontravam e jorros de luz correram em todas as direções iluminando tudo. Ele agarrou a mão dela e entraram correndo no túnel, sob uma saraivada de rajadas coloridas.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
- Acha que nos seguiram? - perguntou Lílian num sussurro, estava lívida e sem fôlego e apertava o braço contra as vestes tingidas de sangue ressequido.  
  
Depois de correrem por horas num túnel que levava supostamente a um nicho de cavernas subterrâneas onde Comensais tinham improvisado masmorras para os prisioneiros, Lílian e Tiago tinham achado uma saída, bem no meio do campo de batalha onde eram travados centenas de duelos simultâneos entre o exército de Voldermot e a Ordem da Fênix. A confusão era tamanha que eles mesmos não sabiam de que lado vinha o fogo inimigo.  
  
Estavam numa espécie de estrada cercada por paredes resistentes que um dia servira de trincheira durante a Guerra dos Gigantes no século XIII e a 87ª. Revolta dos Duendes. Todo o ar ao redor estava parado e gélido, provavelmente havia dementadores por perto. Assobios eram ouvidos vindos de todas as direções, o ar acima de suas cabeças era continuamente cortado por faíscas multicoloridas, bolas de fogo ardente, sombras agourentas e ondas de impacto barulhentas.  
  
- Acho que nem eles são malucos a ponto de vir pro meio desse fogo cruzado - falou Tiago, infeliz, seu rosto se contorcendo numa careta de dor. Se apoiava na parede, equilibrando-se num só pé. A canela erguida estava ligeiramente fora de alinhamento com o resto da perna, efeito de um potente golpe de bastão de um trasgo que o atacara de surpresa na fuga desenfreada. Para a sua sorte, Lílian estava mais atenta, e derrubara o monstro idiota com um feitiço, mas não conseguiu evitar ser atingida por uma azaração que traçara a fogo um corte na altura de seu estômago.  
  
Uma estranha chuva vermelha começou a cair e, por um instante, os dois olharam apalermados para cima, o mesmo pensamento os assaltando simultaneamente: estava caindo sangue do céu?!  
  
Mas sangue não podia queimar daquela maneira, e a substância vermelha dava uma sensação de ardência assim que tocava a pele, deixando uma marca cinzenta que pulsava dolorosamente. Tiago puxou a varinha de dentro da capa e conjurou um escudo protetor.  
  
Logo em seguida, ele escorregou para o chão, ainda encostado na parede. Lílian se abaixou ao lado dele, encolhida sobre o abdômen.  
  
- Nós vamos sobreviver, não vamos? - perguntou ela, quase sem voz.  
  
- Claro que vamos - falou Tiago, de olhos fechados. - Lembra do que prometemos? Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre. Vamos morrer bem velhinhos, teremos até bisnetos...  
  
- Você... você vai continuar a me amar mesmo quando eu ficar velha, toda enrugada e não lembrar mais nem da azaração contra bicho-papão? - e sorriu tristemente, piscando para evitar as lágrimas.  
  
- Lílian, você sabe desde quando eu te amo? - ele abriu os olhos e passou o braço pelas costas da esposa, passando os dedos lentamente pela têmpora dela. - Sabe quando eu me apaixonei por você? Foi quando você pegou minha mão na Plataforma Nove e Meia...  
  
- Peguei sua mão?  
  
- Foi... quando pegamos o Expresso no primeiro ano - respondeu ele, corando um pouco ao se lembrar da sensação de olhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes pela primeira vez. - A Marlene estava correndo e me derrubou e você me ajudou a levantar.  
  
- Ah, sim... mas, Tiago, nós tínhamos onze anos!  
  
- E o que isso importa? Da maneira como te amo hoje, eu poderia jurar que te amo desde que nasci, antes disso talvez, e que nunca serei capaz de te amar menos que isso...  
  
Lílian se levantou subitamente, olhando ao redor com os ouvidos atentos. Tivera a impressão de ouvir um rumorejo vindo de uma sombra adiante. Mas não era propriamente uma sombra, e sim algo escuro, tremulante, que se erguia esvoaçando até quase dois metros de altura. Parecia uma enorme capa vazia capaz de planar acima do chão.  
  
Um barulho de vidro trincado atraiu seu olhar para o chão, onde uma poça avermelhada acabara de congelar. O mato ao redor deles, já queimado pela chuva amaldiçoada, agora estava rígido como estalagmites, e até ela mesma sentiu um frio enorme que parecia penetrar seus ossos, paralisar seus pulmões e anuviar seus pensamentos.  
  
Lílian se sentiu tonta e cambaleou, e só não caiu porque Tiago tinha se levantado e a aparou, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava alguma coisa e um raio de luz prateada serpenteou pela escuridão.  
  
"É sua mãe..." a voz da professora Minerva ecoou na cabeça de Lílian. "Ela não está bem..."  
  
Abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Por um instante, teve a impressão de que estava tendo outro pesadelo, mas a dor forte do profundo corte na barriga foi uma prova bem clara de que aquilo era realidade. Tiago estava caído ao seu lado, os braços esticados na tentativa de protegê-la, e foi com alívio que ela constatou que ele continuava respirando.  
  
Lílian pôde ver a sombra se afastando, mas uma outra figura cambaleante se aproximava. Tinha o rosto chupado, a pele colada nos ossos, e os cabelos castanho desciam até os ombros. Sorria maldoso, girando a varinha entre os dedos compridos e finos.  
  
- Ah, o que temos aqui? Pupilos do velho bonzinho... - riu o homem, um brilho demente se acendendo em seus olhos sombrios. - De que adiantou espantar o dementador se vão morrer de qualquer jeito?  
  
Lílian fechou os olhos e, reunindo todas as forças que lhe restavam, murmurou, num fio de voz:  
  
- Avada Kedavra...  
  
Um relâmpago verde perpassou suas pálpebras e ala ouviu o barulho do corpo tombando. Aterrorizada com o que iria ver, Lílian abriu os olhos. O comensal estava caído de borco há poucos passos de distância, morto, os olhos azuis arregalados, vidrados e inexpressivos, a boca escancarada num esgar de surpresa.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Querida Lily,  
  
Você já está melhor? Fiquei sabendo que você e Tiago se machucaram. Não foi nada grave, foi?  
  
Minha situação aqui não é muito diferente da sua. Tudo está sempre escuro, o céu tem um brilho meio vermelho e às vezes temos até a impressão de que vai chover sangue, Moody acha que estão preparando algum truque pra nos assustar. Nenhum fogo parece suficientemente quente e também é difícil manter acesos mesmos as fogueiras mágicas.  
  
Minha avó me escreveu dizendo que vai pedir ajuda à ordem para proteger a mansão da família. Está dando um monte de coisas para amigos guardarem, diz que não quer as mãos nojentas de nenhum Malfoy nos seus quadros renascentistas e na sua louça da dinastia Ming pintada à mão e não sei mais o quê. Ela tem falado em reunir a família e levar para algum abrigo, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia. A maior parte das minhas tias ia simplesmente atrapalhar tudo com suas manias de elites da sociedade e auto-aclamação. Espero ansiosamente que minha prima Natália complete onze anos e vá para Hogwarts, pelo menos assim vou ter certeza que ela vai estar segura.  
  
Remo tem agindo tão estranhamente quanto possível. Anda sempre à minha cola como uma sombra, tentado me convencer a voltar pra casa. Ele diz que não preciso ficar aqui, que pode lutar por mim, ele quer fazer tudo por mim. Ontem acordei com um barulho de explosão, fiquei tão assustada que nem reconheci onde estava. Remo entrou na barraca derrapando e disse que ia ficar comigo. Por que ele sempre faz isso, Li? Ele gosta de me ver sentir culpa? Amar alguém que ele sabe que não o ama, ou pelo menos, não o ama da mesma forma, diminui de alguma forma os outros sofrimentos dele? Ele se sente altruísta quando coloca o meu bem estar acima do dele e isso o ajuda a se sentir em paz consigo mesmo?  
  
E eu sei que ele precisa disso. Remo pode parecer, mas não é mais forte que nós. Convive com um sofrimento muito grande desde criança, mas não ficou dormente às pressões que nós sentimos. Ele quer me usar, Lílian, quer me usar pra deixar de sentir medo. Se eu permitisse que Remo lutasse por mim, ele poderia seguir sem medo, porque saberia que está protegendo a pessoa que ama.  
  
Por que eu não posso fazer isso? Por que eu não posso lutar pela pessoa que amo e, com isso, deixar de ter medo? Eu sei, você vai dizer que eu escolhi assim e é a mais pura verdade. Mas se eu tivesse escolhido diferente, talvez estivesse na mesma situação, já que o Sírius não é exatamente alguém que aceite ser protegido.  
  
Vivemos num mundo tão desfigurado pela guerra que as maiores tragédias começam a parecer totalmente naturais. Héstia Jones perdeu os pais há duas semanas e ontem se juntou a Caradoc Dearborn numa bebedeira descontrolada, acabaram caindo num fosso. Tivemos que pescar os dois de lá com duas vassouras transfiguradas e ela passou o resto da noite chorando desconsolada no meu ombro.  
  
Eu não consigo chorar. Três primos meus morreram e eu não consegui derramar uma única lágrima. Você lembra se eu chorava em Hogwarts? Remo disse que não se lembra e também me elogia por ser tão forte, mas eu me sinto mais fraca que nunca. Parece que os golpes me atingem e param em mim, nunca passam e eu nunca consigo chorar.  
  
E eu também quase não sonho. Pra dizer a verdade, praticamente não durmo. Sturgis diz que vou ficar doente, está o tempo todo empurrando para mim poções fortificantes, mas dia após dia eu me sinto definhar em desesperança. Eu queria conseguir buscar consolo quando preciso. Mas, talvez porque eu tenha sempre guardado pra mim tudo que sentia, hoje não consigo simplesmente abraçar uma pessoa e chorar.  
  
Há dias Remo perguntou o que eu queria fazer quando a guerra acabasse. Eu respondi que queria esquiar. Sei que é coisa de trouxas, mas eu sempre quis experimentar. Ele olhou pra mim com uma cara estranha, me encarando como se eu tivesse dito algum absurdo, e disse que não estava brincando. Eu também não estava, oras, tudo bem que esquiar pode não ser a coisa mais fantástica e excitante do mundo, mas não precisava também desprezar...  
  
Ele não se conformou com a minha resposta e saiu da barraca sacudindo a cabeça e resmungando. Só mais tarde me ocorreu que ele estava falando de algo bem mais amplo, planos de verdade, objetivos de vida. Então, esquadrinhando meus desejos e meus anseios atuais e da época de estudante, cheguei à conclusão de que não sei o que vou fazer depois da guerra. Meu calendário mental chega apenas até o dia em que vamos poder dormir em paz de novo, em camas limpas e macias e sem culpas. Nada além disso.  
  
Há alguns meses Dumbledore nos pediu para fazer a segurança na Plataforma nove e meia para o fim do ano letivo em Hogwarts, lembra? Tenho pensado muito naquele dia e me lembro de ter ficado impressionada com o tamanho de algumas daquelas crianças. E pensar que nós chegamos a ser tão pequenos assim, demos risadas gostosas como aquelas e enchemos os bolsos de ovas de sapo... Deus, as crianças aqui nem mesmo olham direito umas para as outras, parecem estar de luto e cada risada ecoa como uma ofensa à dor coletiva...  
  
Como eles vão viver, Lílian? Vão se espremer em acampamentos de apoio gélidos e chorar quando ouvirem feitiços incendiários cruzando os céus? Vão viver num mundo já pacificado, mas traumatizado pela guerra?  
  
Não sei, mas espero sinceramente que eles pelo menos tenham a chance de viver alguns de seus sonhos antes de perderem a crença na vida. Eu te invejo tanto por poder se prender a Tiago como se fossem um só apesar de tudo...  
  
Eu queria ser um só com Remo. Mas não, somos apenas dois e infinitamente mais frágeis que vocês. Esse sentimento tem me feito sonhar com Sírius. Acordo com um pulo e, assim que consigo finalmente reorganizar meus pensamentos, encostou a mão nos lábios, incrédula, pois quase ainda sinto a sensação de lábios quentes colados aos meus. Remo pergunta se estou me sentindo bem porque meu rosto está vermelho, e se oferece para me levar a um curandeiro do acampamento. Eu digo que não é nada, mas sinto que ele lê algo nos meus olhos e sabe exatamente o que acontece.  
  
Eu queria poder dizer a ele que nunca vai acontecer, isso é, eu deixá-lo para seguir esse sonho idiota. Não vale a pena. Sei que o que tenho com Remo é muito mais especial, uma grande e verdadeira amizade mais completa e profunda que qualquer amor estúpido que eu possa sentir por Black.  
  
Droga, se eu tivesse minha varinha aqui, apagaria esse parágrafo de cima todinho. Tive que deixar ela com Frank, ele vai tentar consertar uma rachadura no cedro que expôs o cerne de pêlo de unicórnio. Bom, simplesmente ignore que eu escrevi, foi uma grande bobagem. Que sentimento pode ser mais completo e profundo que o amor?  
  
Saudades,  
  
Marlene.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mto obrigada pelos comentarios: Adriana Potter, Ameria Asakura Black (eu resolvi escrever qd li um topic do animagos pedindo sujestões d fics T/L com eles casados, + kuase naum tm u.u), Bárbara (eu vou ler sua fic, assim q acabar minhas provas, ok?) e isa potter (c eu naum postar o cap no sabado pode ter certeza q foi pq esse pc vagal deu pau d novo -_-")  
  
Pra qm tah c perguntando qd o Harry vai entrar na historia, vai ser logo, pra dar uma pausazinha no drama q tah d+ ^-^y  
  
Bjins e teh + o/  
  
Bel_Weasley. 


	5. Apesar de tudo

Capítulo 5 ~ Apesar de tudo ~   
  
Se somos o que somos, só o somos pelo amor   
  
que destrói e reúne os homens à sua volta   
  
Existiu antes um destino, um plano a ser cumprido –   
  
Existiu antes um caminho que devia ser percorrido   
  
- The Liverpool Affair, Estação Após Estação   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Lílian se levantou extremamente atrasada e indisposta naquela manhã, coisa decididamente estranha para a senhora pontualidade e disposição que costumava ser. Sentia náuseas e correu para o banheiro achando que estava prestes a vomitar, mas não havia nada em seu estômago para ser posto para fora. Por um instante, mirou o próprio rosto no espelho e achou-se horrível, pálida e com olheiras, mas não devia ser nada pra se preocupar, provavelmente apenas um dos efeitos colaterais retardados da poção cicatrizante que estivera tomando por semanas a fio até conseguir recuperar-se totalmente da azaração ferreante. Com a falta de vários ingredientes para poções provocada pela guerra, os curandeiros estavam tendo que se virar com fórmulas experimentais ainda pouco estudadas. Frank até hoje não tinha conseguido se livrar do tentáculo que despontara bem no meio de sua testa e Bode tinha ganhado um enorme par de chifres. Ele não pareceu se importar muito, estava pensando até em ficar com eles, dizia que era sua "marca". De todo modo, Lílian ficava feliz que só estivesse sentindo náuseas esporádicas.   
  
Desceu as escadas e deu com a sala irreconhecível: os sofás estavam encostados na parede e a maior parte do espaço era ocupada por uma enorme mesa de madeira clara muito escovada, completamente coberta de pergaminhos, mapas e livros empoeirados – vestígio da reunião da Ordem que ocorrera na noite anterior. A casa de Lílian e Tiago vinha funcionando como sede da ordem depois que a casa dos Preweet fora atacada por comensais que mataram dois membros. Era estranho para Lílian pensar nisso, parecia que as mortes cada vez mais freqüentes a estavam deixando insensível.   
  
Resolveu arrumar tudo mais tarde e foi para a cozinha, embora não tivesse a menor vontade de comer. Em cima da mesa, estava uma bandeja com chá, suco e torradas e um bilhete que ela nem precisava ler para saber que era de Tiago:   
  
Achei melhor deixar você dormir um pouco mais. Coma direito e tome seu tônico reanimador. Elphias disse que com duas doses por dia você vai se sentir melhor. É melhor não trabalhar hoje. Estarei de volta na terça-feira, mas se precisar me chame.   
  
Te amo,   
  
Tiago.   
  
Lílian sorriu. Gostava de ter alguém cuidando dela, mas não se sentia tão mal assim. Tomou uma xícara de chá, comeu uma torrada e tomou um banho. Sentindo-se definitivamente melhor, tomou o tal tônico reanimador ("arrrgh!") e começou a recolher os papéis da sala. Ninguém parecia se importar muito em deixar planos secretos da resistência jogados assim, mas Lílian se incumbia de recolher toda a papelada e preparar relatórios das reuniões para os ausentes.   
  
Lá pelo meio da manhã, recebeu uma coruja de Arabela e, logo depois, uma visita de Minerva. A professora não se demorou, tinha vindo a pedido de Dumbledore ver como Lílian se sentia. Ao meio dia, Lílian saiu de casa e aparatou em um beco no centro de Londres, para a surpresa de alguns bêbados e de um cachorro que revirava uma lixeira. Tinha marcado um almoço com Marlene Mckinnon, já fazia meses que não via a amiga.   
  
Andou algumas ruas e entrou num barzinho sujo e escuro, entre uma livraria e uma loja de discos. A multidão de trouxas passava direto e em massa, ninguém parecia notar a velha tabuleta com a inscrição "Caldeirão Furado" gravado em letras vermelhas bastante descascadas.   
  
Marlene já a esperava lá dentro. Vestia uma pesada capa azul-marinho por cima de um elegante vestido preto com uma fivela dourada na cintura. As botas roxas de bico fina apareciam por baixo da capa, e batiam impacientemente com o salto no pé esculpido em forma de pata com grandes garras da cadeira. Puxara o capuz da capa bem para frente, de modo a deixar apenas a ponta do nariz de fora e bebia algo quente e escuro numa xícara encardida enquanto batucava na mesa com as longas unhas. Lílian achou engraçado ver a amiga bancando a enigmática, talvez o trabalho disfarçado para a Ordem da Fênix a tivesse agradado no fim das contas.   
  
Antes que Lílian pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Marlene abaixou o capuz e sorriu. Por alguns instantes, não souberam exatamente o que dizer, mas então Marlene começou a falar tão animada do que andava fazendo, das brigas com as tias e do namoro com Remo que pareceu até que tinham voltado à escola.   
  
Almoçaram sem prestar atenção à comida – o prato do dia, torta de rins com couve-de-bruxelas e batatas. Só quando Tom, o barman, colocou duas xícaras de café na mesa foi que Marlene voltou a assumir um ar misterioso, parou de falar e começou a olhar atentamente para Lílian.   
  
- Lílian, você tem alguma coisa para me dizer? – perguntou, após um exame demorado da amiga.   
  
- Do que está falando?   
  
- Como vai a sua vida com Tiago? – perguntou Marlene, mexendo o café.   
  
- Bem... não me acostumo com essas viagens – respondeu Lílian, olhando para os lados, sem saber exatamente por que estava respondendo de maneira evasiva.   
  
- E vocês – insistiu Marlene, falando displicentemente, mas sem tirar os olhos de Lílian – pensam em ter filhos?   
  
- Daqui há alguns anos, quem sabe? Quem é que vai pensar em ter um filho nesse caos? Seria uma insensa... – subitamente, Lílian parou de falar. Acabara de lhe ocorrer um pensamento que justificava perfeitamente a pergunta da amiga. Olhou para Marlene chocada, mas a outra meramente fez um sinal para Tom trazer a conta e continuou a falar:   
  
- Vi Molly Weasley ontem. Está esperando o sexto filho para fevereiro. Ela e Artur me parecem muito felizes.   
  
- Por que está falando isso, Marlene?   
  
- Você não tem nem idéia? – rebateu, sem se importar de ser chamada pelo nome que evitava desde Hogwarts. – Sou a primeira a saber?   
  
Lílian continuou sem palavras, olhando estática para a superfície do café.   
  
- Pára com isso, Li, você tinha é que ficar feliz. Agora Andrômeda vai parar te encher falando o tempo todo como gerar uma criança é gratificante e maravilhoso – disse ela, num tom de quem não acha nem um pouco gratificante ou maravilhoso ter a silhueta deformada por meses a fio.   
  
Lílian abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto entre os braços, arrumando nervosamente os cabelos avermelhados.   
  
- Como isso foi acontecer? – gemeu.   
  
- Você quer mesmo que eu te explique? – o tom de Marlene agora era frio e sarcástico, como se aquela conversa toda lhe parecesse idiota.   
  
- Eu e Tiago não queríamos ter filhos tão cedo – murmurou Lílian, levantando os olhos de esmeraldas para a amiga.   
  
- Claro, Lílian Evans Potter que sempre planeja e organiza tudo. Pára de reclamar, nós duas sabemos que o Tiago vai levitar de felicidade quando souber!   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
Lílian, não falou mais nada, estava em completo estado de choque. Marlene pagou a conta e a arrastou para fora do bar. Era novembro e o tempo ficava cada dia mais frio. Depois de um longo passeio, Lílian voltou para casa. No meio da tarde, recebeu uma coruja chamando-a para desfazer um complicado feitiço desilusório que escondia um provável esconderijo de comensais. Só voltou para casa na manhã seguinte e caiu na cama sem sequer trocar de roupa de tão cansada que se sentia.   
  
No meio da tarde, recebeu uma coruja de Andrômeda e outra de Tiago, mas resolveu não contar nada, queria dar a notícia pessoalmente. Pouco depois do almoço, Minerva aparatou na cozinha e passaram a tarde organizando os relatórios das missões da última semana. A casa de Lílian e Tiago já estava lotada de papéis, talvez precisassem arrumar um baú de fundo extensível para organizar direto aquilo, pensou Lílian, quando Minerva foi embora.   
  
Lílian continuou acordando enjoada nas manhã subseqüentes, tinha que ir ao banheiro o tempo todo, sentia um sono indescritível à tarde e ficava grande parte da noite acordada, mesmo quando não era convocada pela Ordem, pensando em como seria sua vida dali para frente.   
  
Na sexta-feira, foi a um curandeiro especializado em cuidados pré-natais e confirmou a gravidez, não que isso fosse realmente necessário. Marlene tinha sido aconselhada a seguir a carreira de curandeira por sua habilidade de detectar as mínimas alterações na energia mágica das pessoas ao seu redor, mas a guerra irrompera e sua vontade de lutar tinha sido mais forte.   
  
Na terça-feira, voltando de mais uma missão, ela decidiu desaparatar há algumas quadras de casa a fim de andar um pouco e pensar em como deveria contar aquilo a Tiago. Será que Marlene estava certa? Será que ele iria gostar?   
  
Parou em frente a uma vitrine de roupas de bebê. Nos últimos dias andava fascinada por tudo que dizia respeito a crianças. Já tinha uma verdadeira pilha de livros e revistas trouxas e bruxos sobre bebês amontoadas ao lado da cama. Um par de sapatinhos azuis de tricô chamou sua atenção. Sem pensar muito, Lílian entrou e pediu à vendedora para ver um par igual.   
  
- São para uma amiga sua? – perguntou a vendedora, sorrindo, enquanto embalava a mercadoria numa simpática caixinha.   
  
- Não, são para mim – respondeu Lílian, sem se dar conta de que Tiago não seria mais o primeiro a saber.   
  
Minutos depois, ela saía da loja com uma pequena caixa com um laço de fita azul. Não sabia por que tinha escolhido azul. De qualquer forma, bastava mudar a cor com mágica caso o bebê fosse uma menina, pensou, enquanto abria a porta da casa.   
  
Uma empoeirada capa de viagem largada em cima do sofá lhe dizia que Tiago já estava de volta. Da cozinha, vinha um barulho de panelas batendo e louças se entrechocando. Deixando o embrulho sobre o aparador, ela adentrou a cozinha e teve, imediatamente, seus olhos cobertos por um par de mãos que conhecia bem.   
  
- Deixe-me ver... Qual dos meus maridos deve ser? – brincou.   
  
- O mais bonito deles – disse Tiago, descobrindo seus olhos e abraçando-a.   
  
- E mais convencido também.   
  
- Nunca senti tanto sua falta – murmurou ele, antes de beijá-la longamente.   
  
Em seguida, ele a fez sentar e continuou a preparar o chá. Enquanto esperava, Lílian ficou imaginando como deveria começar. Decididamente, não estava nos planos do casal ter um filho tão cedo e numa época tão incerta.   
  
Tiago por outro lado a observava pelo canto dos olhos. Havia muito tempo que Lílian andava nervosa e mal-humorada, mas, naquele dia, parecia calma e serena como ele nunca a vira antes. Algo naqueles olhos verdes definitivamente mudara. Durante o chá, ele falou o tempo todo sobre a viagem, enquanto ela o ouvia com um sorriso calmo e sonhador.   
  
Aí tem coisa, ele pensou, quando percebeu que se levantavam da mesa sem que Lílian tivesse reclamado uma única vez da lentidão dos obliviadores e desfazerdores de feitiços do Ministério que a obrigava a fazer todo o trabalho sozinha. Ele a seguiu até a sala, onde ela apanhou a caixinha com fita azul e, de lá, foram para o quarto. Sem uma palavra, Lílian tirou um vestido do armário e o vestiu por cima da roupa mesmo.   
  
- O que você acha? – perguntou ela, se virando para o marido.   
  
Tiago a analisou. Lílian devia estar ficando maluca: aquele vestido era pelo menos quatro números maior que o dela.   
  
- Um pouco grande, não acha? – perguntou ele, num tom que pretendia soar casual. Afinal, nunca é muito seguro questionar uma mulher sobre o tamanho de suas roupas.   
  
- Mas é claro que é grande – ela respondeu, rindo. Ele ficou observando-a sem entender nada até ela lhe entregar a pequena caixa que trouxera do andar de baixo.   
  
- É para mim? – perguntou, incerto.   
  
- Para nós – ela respondeu, com um sorriso enigmático. Curioso, ele abriu a caixa e encontrou um par de delicados sapatinhos azuis. Subitamente, Tiago entendeu.   
  
- O vestido só vai ficar bom daqui há alguns meses – explicou ela.   
  
- Não me diga que...   
  
- Vamos ter um bebê, Tiago.   
  
Imediatamente, Tiago a agarrou e beijou com toda a saudade e alegria que sentia. Era final de novembro de 1979 e os primeiros flocos de neve começavam a cair do lado de fora embalados pelo vento gelado de inverno. Mas nenhum frio entraria na casa dos Potter. Nada no mundo poderia atrapalhar a alegria que sentiam.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
Tiago estava observando a esposa adormecida com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro. Os cabelos avermelhados se espalhavam pelo seu peito. Ele achava impossível amá-la mais do que antes, mas agora descobrira que era possível sim.   
  
- Eu te amo – murmurou junto ao ouvido dela, sabendo que ela não o escutava.   
  
- Eu também – respondeu Lílian, sem abrir os olhos, fazendo-o ter um sobressalto.   
  
- Você estava acordada?   
  
- Mais ou menos – respondeu ela, se erguendo sobre os cotovelos, fazendo com que a cascata ruiva deixasse o peito de Tiago. – Estava pensando. Tenho pensado muito nas últimas semanas.   
  
- Pensando no que? – perguntou, abraçando-a e fazendo-a voltar a deitar. Conhecia aquele tom de Lílian. Ela estava com medo.   
  
- Em como será nossa vida... Tiago, é uma loucura ter um filho nesses tempo, você sabe. Todos sabem.   
  
- Lílian, não é assim. Você viu Molly, vai ter outro filho, e Alice e os Finnigan... Não vale a pena lutar se não tivermos esperança no futuro, Lílian.   
  
- Eu sei. Foi o que Marlene disse. Mas eu fico pensando que futuro essa criança vai ter e... tenho medo por ela, Tiago.   
  
- Não tenha – disse ele, apertando-a em seus braços, como se com aquele gesto pudesse lhe transmitir segurança. – Temos que ter esperança. Tempos melhores vão chegar e, até lá, teremos esperança.   
  
Ela esboçou um sorriso. Ainda tinha medo, mas tudo isso perdia a importância quando Tiago falava daquela maneira. Já tinha muitas preocupações para o presente, não era hora de temer o futuro.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
Ainda naquela noite, Lílian, recebeu outro chamado da ordem (precisava apagar as memórias de quase trinta trouxas que haviam presenciado um duelo entre componentes da Ordem e comensais) e só voltou para casa de madrugada. As coisas iam definitivamente mal para a resistência, pensou Lílian ao entrar em casa.   
  
Por alguns instantes, seus olhos se retiveram na estante da sala cheia de fotografias tiradas com seus amigos em Hogwarts. A maior e mais agitada delas fora tirada no dia da formatura. Uma multidão de jovens sorria alegremente, acenando com seus diplomas ou atirando os chapéus pontudos para o alto, inconscientes de que logo estariam se deparando com uma guerra sangrenta. Remo, Pedro, Sírius, Tiago, ela e Marlene. Mais atrás estavam Frank e Alice, Héstia Jones e Edgar e Amélia Bones. Todos aqueles sorrisos sinceros, os olhos cheios de esperança, vida, juventude, agora pareciam pertencer a outro mundo, um mundo ao mesmo tempo irreal e concreto. E pensar que aquilo tinha sido há menos de dois anos...   
  
Muitos ali tinham entrado para a Ordem e estavam vivendo o horror daquele conflito sem sentido, obrigados a amadurecer rápido de mais e a desistir de sonhos em nome de um futuro melhor. Todos tentados a todo custo manter a esperança de que logo as coisas voltariam a ser como antes, mesmo com os problemas se tornando exponencialmente mais graves e as baixas cada vez mais freqüentes.   
  
Tiago estava certo, toda a luta, todas as perdas só valeriam a pena se houvesse a esperança de que um futuro melhor os aguardava... melhor para a geração que estava por vir.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
Eu sei, o capítulo ficou meio lento, parece q se passa todo dentro da cabeça da Lily, vou tentar colocar + ação o próximo *se tiver tempo de reescrever* Valew pelos comentários:   
  
Rafaela Black: o mistério em torno da Marlene é proposital, ela só foi citada no 5º. livro, então eu tive q inventar um monte pra ela ter um papel significativo na historia. + não se preocupe q vou explicar tudo sobre ela logo-logo. Esse capitulo deixa claro que ela namora o Remo, + sabemos q ela gosta é do Sírius... vai entender... *bom, acabei de dar a pista a quem não tinha percebido que o livro revela o que vai acontecer com ela -_-'*   
  
Bárbara: eu comecei a ler sua fic + ainda não terminei, quando terminar eu comento tah? ^-^   
  
nha, eu esqueci d agradecer as pessoas q comentaram no fórum: Aria Acquaria e Ameria Asakura Black   
  
E obrigada a todos q estaum lendo e ateh sábado q vem   
  
comentem, e critiquem também, eu quero saber no que preciso melhorar o.o   
  
Bjins pra todos _o/   
  
Bel_Weasley 


	6. Gweena Tirésias

Capítulo 6 Gweena Tirésias   
  
"Oh, Mulher, piedosa demais e demasiadamente sábia, longo foi o seu discurso. Mas se, em verdade, você tem o conhecimento da sua própria morte, como pode você pisar com calma coragem o altar como um touro conduzido por um deus?"   
- Ilíada, Homero 

:::......:::

- Minha senhora! Minha senhora, acorde...   
  
Lílian Evans abriu os olhos. Tinha a visão turva de lágrimas.   
  
Estava em seu quarto. Era noite lá fora, da janela era possível ver um pedaço do céu infinitamente negro. O quarto era iluminada por um archote e no mínimo quatro elfos domésticos estavam ali, curvados sobre a cama, observando-a com idênticas expressões de preocupação.   
  
- Minha senhora, minha senhora, o que a senhora sentir? Nós ficar muito preocupado quando ouvir o grito, nós tentar chamar alguém pela lareira... – se adiantou um elfo doméstico, aparentemente, do sexo feminino, a julgar pelo laço esfiapado preso no topo da cabeça. Grossas lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos amarelos e pulava de um lado para o outro.   
  
- Alguém? – perguntou a jovem, atordoada.   
  
Demorou algum tempo até que Lílian conseguisse reorganizar seus pensamentos. Sonhara com aquilo de novo – o quarto, o bebê e um grito. E a luz esverdeada incidindo no berço. Estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente à medida que a gravidez evoluía.   
  
Entrementes, os elfos que Tiago providenciara para cuidarem da esposa durante a sua ausência faziam um alvoroço entrando e saindo do quarto com bandejas de chá, copos d'água e lençóis novos. Ela só os observava sem saber muito bem como agir. Sempre tinha achado ruim a sensação de ter os outros fazendo as coisas por ela. Por outro lado não queria que a dedicação deles se convertesse em medo.   
  
- Foi só um pesadelo – murmurou, finalmente. – Devo ter comido demais no jantar, foi só isso...   
  
O elfo com laço de fita na cabeça enxotou os outros para fora dizendo que a senhora tinha que descansar e serviu chá numa xícara para Lílian. A jovem recebeu a xícara sem pensar muito.   
  
- A senhora estar mesmo bem? O bebê...   
  
Como que por reflexo, Lílian levou a mão à barriga e suspirou aliviada.   
  
- Sim, está tudo bem, Dru – sorriu timidamente e a elfa pareceu se convencer. Saiu levando consigo a bandeja de chá e disse que voltaria mais tarde para apagar o archote. Lílian achava meio chato ter que usar archotes ao invés de luz elétrica, mas os elfos se sentiam muito desconfortáveis em lidar em interruptores e lâmpadas.   
  
Se recostou nos travesseiros se sentindo muito cansada. À medida que a gravidez evoluía, Lílian passava grande parte do tempo dentro de casa. Parecia injusto que Tiago, que sempre estivera por perto para apoiá-la nos três primeiros meses, tivesse que fazer tantas viagens justamente quando as náuseas tinham passado e sua barriga começava a crescer e se arredondar.   
  
Efetivamente, podia-se dizer que estava atravessando o período mais sereno de sua vida até então, um tremendo contraste com sua volubilidade usual, como seus amigos logo perceberam. Claro que nada estava realmente bem para a resistência, mas pelo menos parecia que uma longa fase negra tinha finalmente passado. Também tinha o fato de que Lílian agora se sentia quase de volta aos dias de menina. Por mais que tentasse sustentar uma pose sensata e racional, não podia evitar ficar toda boba quando saía com Marlene e Andrômeda a fim de esquadrinhar o Beco Diagonal em busca de coisas de bebê.   
  
O lado ruim de tudo isso era que agora que a gravidez estava bem óbvia, todo mundo a tratava como se fosse feita de cristal ou algo do gênero. Quando perguntava sobre as missões da Ordem, as pessoas olhavam para o lado e trocavam de assunto o mais rápido possível ou respondiam evasivamente. Assim, a única forma de Lílian se manter informada era através de boatos e meias conversas ouvidas de relance.   
  
Aparentemente, grande parte dos membros da Ordem estava agora na Cornualha, combatendo os últimos gigantes aliados à Voldermot sobreviventes após a grande ofensiva dos aurores, há dois anos atrás. Com a chegada da primavera, a luta tendia a se tornar mais fácil, ou pelo menos era o que Lílian esperava. Pensar em Tiago se escondendo em cavernas perigosas, tentando se proteger das tempestades intermináveis que tomaram o lugar das nevascas, enquanto ela se aquecia diante da lareira, a fazia se contorcer por dentro, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo.   
  
- A senhora querer que Dru chamar senhora Marlene?   
  
Lílian se sobressaltou. Estivera tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não percebera a volta do elfo doméstico.   
  
Bem que ela queria poder falar com alguém sobre o sonho. Sonho não. Porque desde o início, Lílian sabia que aquilo não era um sonho normal. Conhecia bem a sensação de ser acometida por uma visão, já tivera visões antes, quando ainda era estudante em Hgwarts. Sua professora de Adivinhação lhe dissera uma vez que ela possuía essa capacidade, mas Lílian nunca quisera realmente saber algo sobre o futuro, então nunca se interessara em desenvolver essa habilidade. As videntes geralmente tinham vidas depressivas, o conhecimento do destino as aprisionava, abandonavam a convivência com as pessoas, eram temidas.   
  
- Não, Dru, não precisa. Eu quero apenas descansar um pouco, está bem?   
  
- A senhora estar certa, amanhã vai ter que acordar muito cedo para ir à escola.   
  
Dru saiu, ainda fitando a "senhora" com preocupação.   
  
Lílian sorriu com a perspectiva de que em algumas horas estaria de novo em Hogwarts. Dumbledore pedira a ela que revisasse os feitiços anti-artes das trevas do castelo. Claro, ele mesmo poderia fazer isso, mas o velho diretor mal tinha tempo de parar na escola.   
  
E talvez, lá, pudesse procurar alguma orientação para desvendar o mistério desses sonhos que se repetiam. 

:::......:::

Voltar ao velho castelo após tanto tempo foi uma experiência um tanto quanto perturbadora. Tudo ali lembrava alguma risada, alguma conversa divertida, alguma briga com Tiago. A bétula junto ao lago onde tantas vezes tinha repousado solitariamente com seus livros. As salas de aula, a biblioteca, a sala de monitores, os corredores propensos a correntes de ar, as masmorras úmidas, tudo parecia exatamente igual ao que era antes. Talvez os alunos estivessem mais silenciosos ou as torres parecessem um pouco menos suntuosas, mas o resto estava inalterado. Só ela estava diferente.   
  
Na véspera do dia que enfim deixaria o castelo, Lília resolveu procurar a atual professora de Adivinhações. Minerva não falava muito bem dela, mas pelo menos não achava que ela fosse uma charlatona.   
  
Então, no fim da manhã, a jovem rumou para a sala dos professores, onde diziam que Gweena Tirésias se refugiava durante o horário de almoço.   
  
A sala estava cheia de professores a caminho do salão principal, mas não foi identificar a mulher sentada junto à janela.   
  
Um facho de luz amarelada entrava através das cortinas semicerradas e incidia transversalmente na capa verde musgo. Um manto negro lhe cobria completamente a cabeça, os olhos negros brilhando como lanternas no rosto encoberto.   
  
Lílian hesitou um pouco junto à porta se perguntando se era aquilo mesmo que queria fazer. Todos os outros professores já tinham saído.   
  
Gweena era professora de Adivinhações de Hogwarts há apenas um ano, após muita insistência de Dumbledore, que não queria ter que parar de lecionar a matéria em Hogwarts. No último século, videntes realmente bons tinham sido muito raros e, após a morte da antiga professora, Cassandra Vablatsky, havia sido realmente difícil achar uma substituta.   
  
Vê-la isolada daquele jeito, coberta da cabeça aos pés, alheia a todo o movimento de pratos e talheres alguns andares abaixo, fez Lílian fraquejar em sua decisão. Era mesmo necessário se distanciar assim do sentimento humano para ser uma vidente?   
  
- Senhora Tirésias?   
  
A mulher ergueu os olhos para a jovem e Lílian deu um passo para trás, surpresa. Naquele rosto pálio e magro, a pele flácida formando rugas pronunciadas, estavam um par de grandes olhos muito escuros, como dois túneis sem fim. E olhar dentro deles fez Lílian sentir um espasmo de terror, como estivesse voltando ao pesadelo e ouvisse de novo aquela gargalhada gélida.   
  
- Gweena - murmurou a velha, entrelaçando as mãos pálidas cobertas de manchas sobre o joelho -, Helena, Joana, do que prefere me chamar?   
  
- A senhora é Gweena Tirésias, professora de Adivinhações da escola?   
  
- Não é o meu nome que você devia estar me perguntando, mas o seu.   
  
Lílian ergueu o queixo e enfrentou com firmeza o olhar enigmático da vidente. Por alguns segundos, experimentou a estranha sensação de cócegas na cabeça.   
  
- Sou Lílian Potter - falou. A outra abaixou os olhos e mirou a janela e Lílian soltou a respiração, que ignorava estar prendendo, com um longo suspiro.   
  
Gweena então puxou uma cadeira e a apontou para Lílian, que se sentou receosa, imaginando se tinha sido uma boa idéia procurar uma vidente de verdade que pudesse lhe ajudar a interpretar o sonho. Mas precisava saber o que eram aqueles pesadelos, só assim poderia fazê-los parar. Se fossem mesmo visões, ela queria saber o que queriam dizer.   
  
- Você sabe por que veio falar comigo, não sabe?   
  
- Sim... – suspirou Lílian. – Porque eu... eu achei... eu posso ter tido uma visão. - Não – cortou Gweena, com veemência. – É porque você tem o dom.   
  
A jovem piscou, incrédula. Sabia que as videntes eram geralmente muito dramáticas, mas dom? É claro, era uma bruxa, mas o que tinha isso de especial numa escola de bruxaria? Não tinha nenhum dom especial de magia, era boa em feitiços, sim, e também tinha facilidade com Adivinhações, mas nada comparado a Tiago, que se tornara animago sem orientação especial com apenas quinze anos. Era uma pessoa como todas as outras, tinha medo do futuro, justificava tudo que fazia para si mesma, sustentava uma fortaleza sem limites, quando nunca tinha se sentido tão fraca. Enfim, nada que pudesse indicar um dom especial.   
  
É claro, talvez Gweena estivesse apenas usando a palavra errada. Podia ter dito que sua aura era diferente, que eu tinha visão interior, mas um dom... Devia ser verdade aquela história de que videntes perdem um bocado da humanidade ao longo da vida. Essa mulher certamente não sabia de nada sobre seres humanos.   
  
- Você tem – Gweena cruzou os braços e se recostou na cadeira de espaldar alto. – Embora eu saiba que você não acredita em mim e acha que eu estou apenas tentando te impressionar.   
  
- Eu não disse...   
  
- Não precisa dizer. É assim que as pessoas me vêem. Bom, não posso culpá-las, a vidência nunca foi completamente entendida por trouxas e, muito menos, por bruxos. Videntes geralmente não têm grandes poderes mágicos e costumam afugentar as pessoas com previsões apocalípticas. Somos pessoas muito solitárias, na verdade.   
  
- Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?   
  
A vidente maneou a cabeça como se pensasse no assunto.   
  
- Eu não sei. Talvez seja esse dom que você não acredita que tem. Ou eu posso ter percebido uma grande semelhança entre nós, já que você também costuma ter visões inexplicáveis – Lílian abriu a boca para replicar, mas Gweena levantou a mão espalmada para que ficasse quieta. – Mas nada disso basta para explicar tudo. Talvez eu só esteja cansada da solidão, sabe o que é isso?   
  
- Sei. Mas por que está me dizendo isso assim de repente? O que você quer de mim?   
  
- Nada. Você é que precisa de mim. Tem algo muito importante acontecendo aí dentro, eu sei.   
  
Gweena apontou para Lílian, mas a jovem não pôde dizer se ela se referia às suas visões ou à sua gravidez.   
  
- Quando... quando descobriu que era vidente? – perguntou, finalmente.   
  
- Eu sempre soube. Minha mãe era vidente e me disse que eu seria também. Mas se está perguntando de quando meu dom começou a se manifestar, isso foi quando eu tinha quatorze anos. E, se você quer saber, passei todo o resto da minha adolescência fingindo que nada acontecia, achava que assim um dia poderia me livrar disso. Não preciso dizer que não adiantou muito. Mas, no fim das contas, meu mundo não é tão solitário e louco quanto parece.   
  
- Eu nunca disse isso.   
  
- Não precisa dizer. Eu só queria que soubesse que não é tão ruim assim ser eu. Principalmente quando não se tem escolha. Ninguém perguntou se queríamos essa responsabilidade, ninguém se importa se tínhamos outros sonhos ou se trabalhávamos para alcançá-los. Nós somos simplesmente escolhidos para portarmos esse poder e temos que aprender a conviver com isso.   
  
Gweena voltou a encarar Lílian nos olhos, mas dessa vez a jovem não teve a sensação de estar tendo seus pensamentos esquadrinhados como na vez anterior.   
  
- Quer mesmo saber o que sua visão quer lhe dizer?   
  
- Quero - respondeu Lílian, sem firmeza na voz.   
  
Gweena enfiou a mão esquelética numa das dobras das vestes e tirou para fora um pergaminho amarelado e uma pena.   
  
- Certo, do que você se lembra?   
  
- Quase nada... não sei, era tudo tão apavorante. Só me lembro do bebê e da luz verde. E também da gargalhada.   
  
- Gargalhada de quem? – a vidente escrevia febrilmente no pergaminho, a pena parecia ter algum tipo de feitiço de fluência de tinta, pois não precisava ser recarregada a cada linha.   
  
- Não sei.   
  
- Está bem - respondeu, ainda concentrada em suas anotações. - Já teve outras visões antes?   
  
Lílian olhou ao redor hesitante antes de responder:   
  
- Sim, algumas, na verdade. Mas eu não tinha uma já faz muito tempo.   
  
- Quando foi a última?   
  
- Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Eu vi o meu casamento com Tiago – a jovem se arrependeu de ter dito isso logo em seguida ao sentir meu rosto esquentar de rubor.   
  
- Ele já era seu namorado na época?   
  
Por um segundo, Lílian pensou ter surpreendido no olhar enigmático da mulher idosa um lampejo de divertimento, mas talvez tivesse simplesmente imaginado, pois no momento seguinte seu rosto estava completamente impenetrável como antes.   
  
- Era uma espécie de dança - a quentura em seu rosto aumentava. - Eu não sei se era exatamente o meu casamento, estava tudo muito embaçado, mas eu acho que era sim.   
  
- E então você se viu grávida...   
  
- Sim, e logo em seguida eu tinha um bebê nos braços. Ei, como você pode saber, eu não tinha falado nada sobre isso!   
  
- Nem tudo precisa ser dito com palavras - Gweena deixou seu pergaminho de lado e começou a se levantar. - Era seu filho?   
  
- Tinha os olhos exatamente iguais aos me... - Lílian parou de falar sentindo que seus olhos estavam querendo sair de foco. Ela tentou fixá-los em algum lugar, mas uma familiar sensação de dissolução a assaltou. Podia ouvir ao longe a voz de Gweena, ela estava pressionando o dedo em sua testa, enquanto recitava sem parar com a voz asmática:   
  
- Queremos, nesse mundo de guerras dos homens, o olhar de uma mulher. O olhar de Cassandra, que previu a tragédia e a morte com suas palavras de sabedoria profética, Cassandra que trazia em si a sensibilidade de perceber o que outros ignoravam. Queremos um olhar que transcenda os véus, essa distração sensorial que, ao mesmo tempo que esconde, revela. 

:::......:::

Lílian estava em um quarto escuro, apertando uma criança contra o peito. A única coisa que tinha em mente era que precisava salvá-lo, não importava como fosse. A porta se escancarou com estrondo. Seus braços se enrijeceram ainda mais quando sentiu os rumorejos malignos no ar. Não tinha sua varinha, mas, de alguma forma, sua mente estava clara e teve certeza do que devia ser feito. 

:::......:::

- Vamos, fale, o que foi que você viu? - Lílian apertou os olhos, ofuscada pela claridade repentina. Estava de novo na sala dos professores em Hogwarts e Gweena acabara de fazê-la entrar em transe para lembrar do sonho e agora não parava de insistir: – Você viu quem era? Conte logo, conte de uma vez...   
  
Lílian desejou poder ficar um pouco sozinha, ou pelo menos em silêncio com seus pensamentos, para reorganizar suas idéias e também para poder assimilar aquela angústia enorme que a visão trouxera consigo. O bebê parecia de repente muito agitado e ela queria poder dizer alguma coisa para acalmá-lo, mas mal conseguia acalmar a si própria com Gweena falando sem parar.   
  
- Fale de uma vez – a vidente não parava de insistir.   
  
- Eu estava num quarto escuro – começou Lílian, se sentindo muito fraca para falar mais alto que um sussurro. Passava a mão trêmula pela barriga redonda, sentindo que, aos poucos, o bebê se aquietava. – E sabia que tinha que proteger meu filho. Mas eu falhava, meu filho sobrevivia, mas... mas a ameaça continuava lá.   
  
- Você viu a pessoa que riu?   
  
Lílian meramente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não ouvira risada alguma, estava tão concentrada em fazer alguma coisa que não teve tempo nem de ouvir o que acontecia ao redor.   
  
- Certo - Cassandra suspirou ruidosamente e se largou na cadeira, voltando a se concentrar na janela. – Você vai voltar a me procurar daqui há alguns dias. Sei que vai embora da escola amanhã, mas tenho certeza que encontraremos um modo de nos ver novamente.   
  
Lílian nunca saberia explicar como acabou conseguindo se levantar e andar até o quarto cedido por Dumbledore para ela pelo período que ficasse na escola. Suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina e suor frio lhe escorria pela têmpora. 

:::......:::

Desculpem pelo atraso, tive um problema no pc q tinha gravado a fic e tive q esperar vir aki na casa do meu pai pra pegar o disquete isso q dá ser desorganizada u.u   
  
hein, naum deixem d comentar =p   
  
Bjos, o/   
  
BelWeasley 


	7. Um dom desperto

Capítulo 7 Um dom desperto

É a verdade o que assombra  
O descaso que condena,  
A estupidez o que destrói  
Eu vejo tudo que se foi  
E o que não existe mais  
- Metal Contra Núvens, Legião Urbana

Os olhos de Lílian demoraram um pouco para se habituar à luz alaranjada da lareira, acesa em plena primavera. Tinha a cabeça latejante e um pouco de enjôo e sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com a gravidez. Inclinou-se um pouco na poltrona, jogando a cabeça para trás.  
Depois daquela perturbadora visita à Hogwarts, Gweena Tirésias já a visitara em casa duas vezes, as quais sempre incluíam a mesma tortura de ficar horas sentada, olhando para o fogo na sala abafada até entrar numa espécie de transe. Eventualmente, conseguia ter visões pouco claras e sem muito sentido, nada como o pavor daqueles sonhos estranhos.  
- É natural ter medo. Mas você nunca poderá calar essas visões. Mesmo que você finja que nada está acontecendo, elas vão continuar te amedrontando. É por isso que você tem que conhecer bem o seu Dom, só assim vai saber quando o que ele mostra é verdade e quando você está apenas se amedrontando sozinha.  
Lílian mirou Gweena e suspirou sem emoção. Será que as videntes eram tão pouco humanas que não podiam entender quando a pessoa queria ficar um pouco em silêncio? Ela estava machucada, tinha sido atingida por uma potente Azaração Ferreteante numa emboscada, Tiago estava fora há mais de dez dias e há pouco recebera uma coruja de Minerva contando que o Ministério tinha resolvido instaurar um inquérito para averiguar se a Ordem era ou não uma entidade legal e Crouch ventilava a possibilidade de levar a julgamento membros que tivessem usado maldições imperdoáveis, mesmo durante duelos de vida e morte.  
- Acho que não quero falar sobre isso hoje, senhora Tirésias. Eu sei que foi meu marido que pediu para Dumbledore liberá-la para vir aqui, mas...  
A vidente a mirou com estranheza, as rugas que marcavam seu rosto como um mapa hidrológico ficaram ainda mais pronunciadas no rosto pálido salpicado de manchas pardas.  
- Você não entende - falou por fim, a voz mais asmática que o usual. - A mente humana é limitada, não consegue ir além dos limites do tempo e do espaço, mas pessoas como nós conseguem transcender essa realidade indo além do que os cinco sentidos conseguem registrar.  
Lílian piscou confusa. Se estivesse em pé teria tido que sentar porque exatamente naquele momento percebeu nos olhos de Gweena algo que nunca vira ali antes - desespero.  
Claro, por que pensar que ela não se sentia sozinha, quando as videntes eram conhecidas por seu isolamento social? Por que pensar que ela estava contente com essa situação? Por que duvidar que mesmo aquela mulher fria pudesse se apegar a outra pessoa simplesmente por achar que ela podia entender pelo menos um pouquinho do seu sofrimento?  
- O que você quer que eu veja, Gweena? - perguntou Lílian, por fim, chamando pela primeira vez a vidente pelo primeiro nome.  
- A realidade, a verdade além desse véu de ilusões! - a vidente sacudiu os braços ossudos. - Este mundo caminha para a autodissolução, assim como os nossos corpos físicos caminham para a morte. Mas você, como eu, é capaz de ver que tudo isso não passa de ilusão. Passado, presente, futuro, tudo é uma coisa só.  
- Eu não entendo...  
- Não tente entender as minhas palavras com a mente, elas não têm explicação nem lógica racional. Você sabe tudo que precisa saber, só o que poderá te impedir será o medo de fracassar.  
- Eu não tenho medo de fracassar - toda aquela conversa estava deixando Lílian mal-humorada. Estava machucada, suas entranhas ardiam em culpa por ter matado um ser humano e Gweena tinha que escolher logo esse momento para expor suas teorias malucas sobre a realidade. - Eu não quero mais saber, está bem?  
A vidente sacudia a cabeça, exasperada, e mechas de seu cabelo cinzento esvoaçaram para fora do capuz. Então se levantou da poltrona e cobriu a distância que a separava da porta sem olhar para Lílian.  
- Estamos condenadas ao conhecimento, e você sabe bem disso - murmurou, com a mão pousada na maçaneta. - Mas não se esqueça que o fato de existirem outros planos de realidade não invalida a experiência de se viver neste mundo. Se aqui estamos manifestados, de alguma forma esta existência possui significado.  
Lílian ficaria estática pelos próximos, olhando fixamente para a luz da lareira. Suas feições não mudariam nem mesmo quando Gweena saiu. E não mudariam, para o desespero dos elfos domésticos, até que as chamas se tornassem esverdeadas e delas saltasse um jovem envolto numa capa de viagem cheia de fuligem.  
Tiago Potter apenas sorriu, e aquilo foi suficiente para que algo se partisse dentro dela. Lílian chorou nos braços do marido.  
- Não precisa chorar - murmurou ele, tranqüilizador, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas.  
Ah, como ela amava o toque daquelas mãos...  
- Tiago... - sussurrou ela, com a voz fraca - nós somos felizes, não somos?  
Provavelmente, pensou ele, abraçando a esposa com força, nunca seria capaz de achar uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Geralmente, eles eram felizes, ou pelo menos, não tinham uma vida infeliz e cheia de dor como muitas pessoas lá fora. Por outro lado, suas vidas estavam atualmente imersas na impotência e na angústia, na espera e na solidão. Não sabia se eram felizes. Assim como não entendia o motivo de Lílian estar chorando de novo.

- Eu nunca pedi pra nascer! - gritou uma Marlene de treze anos.  
Elladora simplesmente observou a sobrinha no espelho de maquiagem. Era incrível como uma criança poderia se tornar tão problemática como aquela. Nos bons tempos, uma menina que gritasse dessa maneira com alguém mais velho seria jogada no fosso da mansão para ser afogada pelos grindylows.  
- Não pediu? Você devia agradecer por estar aqui! Ângela teve você fora de um casamento respeitável e morreu antes de poder corrigir o erro. Você devia era agradecer por ter parentes tão gentis que aceitaram uma criança bastarda como você no seio da família. Se fosse uma Black, teria sido deixada na sarjeta, isso sim...  
Marlene se encolheu junto à parede e ficou olhando fixamente para o chão, enquanto seus soluços se tornavam cada vez mais altos e freqüentes.  
- É melhor você ir à casa dos Black amanhã, ouviu?  
- Ouvi.  
Elladora Black McKinnon parecia muito mais velha que seus quarenta e dois anos. Tinha olheiras permanentes e os cabelos se resumiam a fios irregulares cheios de mechas grisalhas. Na mãe esquerda, que não se ocupava em segurar o espelho, tinha uma taça de sidecar e um cigarro não terminado descansava no cinzeiro de prata sobre a mesa de maquiagem.  
- Como você pode beber a essa hora da manhã? - murmurou a garota, aos poucos se recuperando do acesso de choro convulsivo.  
- E o que te interessa isso? Por que não quis ir para o Largo Grimmauld com Araminta?  
- Estava com cólicas. Fiquei menstruada ontem.  
- Ah, então aconteceu... - a voz da tia não demonstrava a menor emoção. Ela pousou o espelho na mesa e levou o cigarro à boca. Após uma longa tragada, completou: - É melhor você tomar cuidado.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Do que eu estou falando? Se você fica menstruada pode engravidar! - ela sacudiu a taça, derramando Sidecar no tapete, antes de sorver o restante e, num gesto que parecia corriqueiro, atirou o cristal para longe, para desespero do elfo doméstico, que teve que atravessar o quarto como um foguete para impedir que a taça se espatifasse contra a parede.  
- Você costumava ser mais rápida, Kim...  
- É Krust, madame...  
- Que seja... Vou conversar com o meu marido, talvez você já esteja velho demais. E faz tanto tempo que não acrescento nenhum novo troféu à coleção...  
- Não vou engravidar, tia Elladora - disse Marlene.  
- Foi o que sua mãe disse. Espero que o que aconteceu com ela lhe sirva de lição.

Marlene olhou mais uma vez para o quarto que fora seu desde que se entendia por gente. As paredes cobertas por um papel de parede florido, cortinas cor-de-rosa, cada centímetro do chão coberto por um fofo tapete lilás. A cama com detalhes em marfim, o enorme espelho, quadros e mais quadros de bailarinas, princesas e fadas.  
Em cima da penteadeira cor de marfim, uma única foto num porta retratos azul. De lá, uma jovem sorria em suas vestes de formatura. Não era Marlene, embora fosse muito parecida. Os cabelos escuros e pesados, os olhos grandes e negros, a pele quase pálida demais, o nariz pequeno, as sobrancelhas cheias, o sorriso irônico.  
Era sua mãe. Aquela talvez fosse a única fotografia dela que resistira à fúria da família. Isadora McKinnon causara grande alvoroço entre as famílias de bruxo puro-sangue ao descartar um casamento com Elias Malfoy arranjado pela família e, logo em seguida, fugir de casa para viver com um rapaz nascido trouxa.  
O tal rapaz (nunca tinham dito a Marlene seu nome) acabou morrendo num atentado ao Gringotes dias antes do casamento. Por vontade da avó e matriarca da família, Isadora voltara para casa, para morrer de parto meses depois. Marlene, filha de um trouxa, para muitos a prova viva da degradação da pureza de sangue, acabou ganhando o nome da bisavó e cresceu num dos berços mais dourados de toda a Grã-bretanha.  
Os McKinnon em geral achavam que era tudo perda de tempo, que Marlene tinha um sangue inferior, "misturado", e trataram de manter seus próprios filhos longe da garorota para evitar qualquer "contaminação".  
Toda a sua infância fora feita de dias solitários, exceto talvez quando ia à mansão dos Black. Elladora Black McKinnon, casada com um tio de Marlene, tomou para si a tarefa do que considerava ser educar a garota. A vestia como uma boneca, a obrigava a ter longas e exaustivas aulas de etiqueta, francês, latim, dança, música e até pintura. Era uma espécie de vitrine em que Elladora podia exibir sua capacidade de domar "sangues-ruins".  
Aquele quarto também fora obra de Elladora. Marlene nunca entendera bem aquilo. A tia sempre parecera ansiosa para vê-la longe e, ainda assim, estava sempre disposta em levá-la em compras infindáveis que sempre acabavam por abarrotar completamente o closet da garota, e também havia sido a única a se preocupar com suas notas da escola.  
Elladora era cruel sim. Era cruel com ela, era cruel com todos. Mas fora a única pessoa naquela casa que se importara realmente com Marlene, a única a brigar e gritar com ela. Os outros eram simplesmente indiferentes à criança bastarda que estava ali apenas por causa da caduquice de uma velha.  
E, ainda assim, agora que ela morrera, Marlene não via mais razão para permanecer entre seus parentes.  
Com a mala na mão, vestindo uma capa de viagem branca, ela tentava se convencer de que o motivo pelo qual resolvera partir para era proteger sua família. Afinal, ela era membro da Ordem da Fênix, qualquer lugar onde estivesse seria um lugar perigoso.  
Mas não era esse o motivo. Talvez não houvesse motivo nenhum, afinal.  
- Então você vai mesmo? - ela ouviu a voz asmática às suas costas.  
Marlene virou e deu com sua bisavó. Era uma senhora muito velha, talvez mais velha que Dumbledore. Era magra, tinha a pele muito pálida e fina, enrugada em volta dos olhos e nos cantos da boca. Os cabelos platinados desciam em cachos emoldurando o rosto ossudo, os olhos fundos eram do mesmo negro dos olhos de Marlene. Suas vestes azul-marinho lhe davam um ar de força e vitalidade.  
- Eu... eu não vou pra longe...  
- Sei - fez a velha senhora. - Você já disse. Vai morar naquele povoado de trouxas. Mas será possível que você prefere o convívio dessa gente de sangue ruim que da sua família?  
Marlene apenas abaixou a cabeça, fechou a porta do quarto e desapareceu no corredor escuro. Sem se despedir, a jovem de vinte anos deixou a casa da família.  
Nunca tinha desejado tanto na vida ter Remo por perto quanto naquele momento. Mas faltavam apenas dois dias para a lua cheia. Remo Lupin já estava recolhido e incomunicável para viver seu martírio mensal.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - murmurou Lílian para a mulher sentada ao seu lado.  
A mesa estava tomada por toda a sorte de pergaminhos, bisbilhoscópios, espelhos encardidos, chaves de portal e dezenas de livros. Da lareira saltavam pelo menos oito cabeças de bruxos, todos se espremendo e se esquivando para conseguir ver alguma coisa do que se passava na cozinha. Um espelho duvidosamente equilibrado sobre a pia mostrava cerca de dez bruxos reunidos numa espécie de sótão empoeirado, cujo teto, muito baixo, obrigava todos a se sentarem encurvados.  
As paredes estavam atulhadas de quadros, que não paravam de dar palpites em relação a tudo, mesmo agora, quando ninguém estava falando nada. Todos esperavam apenas pela chegada de Dumbledore e Tiago Potter para começarem a reunião.  
Minerva levantou os olhos emoldurados por óculos retangulares dos pergaminhos.  
- Pode - respondeu.  
- Se a senhora soubesse que está prestes a morrer, o que faria com seus últimos meses de vida?  
- Por que está perguntando isso? - Minerva parecia chocada com a pergunta, mas Lílian não queria recuar.  
- Tenho tido sonhos...  
- Ah, é mesmo... você anda tendo encontros com aquela vidente... a professora Tirésias... Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia tanto com isso. Nada contra ela, mas a vidência é uma... hum, ciência muito incerta. Além disso, depois de Cassandra Trelawney, não foi comprovada nenhuma outra vidente legítima nesse século...  
- Não é isso. É que... você sabe que isso pode muito bem acontecer... talvez seja o único meio de vencer.  
- Eu prefiro deixar a esperança prevalecer até o fim.  
Lílian abaixou a cabeça e se concentrou em mirar um bisbilhoscópio que girava calmamente bem no meio da mesa. Como se reagisse ao olhar, o pequeno peão começou a girar cada vez mais rápido e a emitir um zumbido agudo e irritante, como o de unhas arranhando um quadro negro.  
Involuntariamente, Lílian sentiu seus dedos agarrarem as bordas da cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente se anuviava. Por um instante, ela achou que perderia a consciência. Mas o que aconteceu foi bem o contrário. Sua mente estava mais ativa que nunca, a despeito do mundo em volta, que parecia se dissolver num redemoinho de cores.  
Lílian se viu de pé num lugar escuro. As formas ao redor aos poucos entravam em foco, e ela pôde reconhecer restos das fundações de uma casa. Tudo ao redor era caos: pedaços de móveis, vidros, espelhos, tecidos, tudo feito em pedaços. Só os corpos estavam inteiros. Todos mirando a noite estrelada com olhos desfocados de morte.

- Lílian... O que você tem?  
A jovem voltou a si bem a tempo de ver o marido puxar uma cadeira ao seu lado.  
- Alguém quer por favor parar esse bisbilhoscópio! - bradou Amélia Bonnes.  
Em resposta, Sírius explodiu o aparelho com um gesto displicente de varinha, e estilhaços voaram e todas as direções, derrubando uma vela que ateou fogo ao mapa do Hospital St. Mungus.  
A confusão instalada, Lílian agarrou a mão de Tiago por baixo da mesa e o puxou para perto de si.  
- Onde estão os Priuet? - perguntou baixinho.  
Tiago lhe lançou um olhar confuso, mas respondeu:  
- Se esconderam em Edimburgo. Você sabe, Voldermot está atrás deles... Por quê?  
- Diga a Dumbledore para tentar se comunicar com eles - sussurrou Lílian.  
- Mas a reunião...  
- Agora.  
Talvez fosse o tom de voz enfático que ela usara, ou talvez fosse o jeito mandão, herança dos tempo de monitora. Poderia ser ainda o olhar de desespero de Lílian. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, Tiago não pestanejou mais, correu para Dumbledore - que ficara com os bigodes chamuscados na tentativa de controlar o pequeno incêndio.  
O velho professor mirou Lílian por um instante, antes de ordenar que desocupassem a lareira. Ele desapareceu nas chamas esverdeadas.  
Dois minutos depois, retornou. Olhou pesaroso para um casal sentado numa das extremidades da mesa: uma moça baixinha e gorducha de cabelos castanhos e um homem ruivo, sardento, de corpo comprido e esguio.  
- Molly, Arthur... vocês vão ter que ser fortes.

Desculpem pela (enorme?) demora em atualizar a fic u.  
póximo capitulo: só deus sabe...  
BelWeasley. 


	8. Fuga

Capítulo 8. Fuga

Meus sentimentos por você aumentaram, minhas tristezas transbordaram.  
Adeus meu amado, nunca poderei esquecer você...  
Ter tudo e acabar com um "adeus" simplesmente é muito triste.  
Adeus meu amado, eu não quero que o nosso amor acabe...  
- Sayonara, Saikano ED Single

O clima do enterro dos Priuet não poderia ser mais pesado, mesmo em se tratando de um enterro. Todos já estavam relativamente acostumados com assassinatos e mortes em meio a duelos. Mas o extermínio de uma família inteira era algo novo - novo e chocante.

Os alunos de Hogwarts acima do terceiro ano foram autorizados a comparecer ao enterro no cemitério de Hogsmead. Molly Weasley, a única filha de Marjory e Edgar Priuet que sobrevivera ao massacre por não morar mais com a família, chorava desconsolada no ombro do marido, rodeada pelos cinco filhos do casal. Os McKinnon chegaram fazendo muito barulho numa carruagem puxada por um par de quimeras. A matriarca andou o tempo todo apoiada no braço da neta, Marlene Mckinnon.

Remo Lupin e Sírius Black chegaram aparatando, assim como quase todos os bruxos maiores de idade presentes. Tiago Potter chegou em sua vassoura, junto com Dumbledore e seu irmão, Aberforth. Professores de Hogwarts e integrantes do Ministério da Magia compareceram em massa e Bartolomeu Crouch tomou a palavra, proferindo um longo discurso sobre endurecer a guerra contra "esses terroristas desumanos".

A morte daquela família fez com que toda a comunidade bruxa tomasse consciência do que a guerra estava fazendo com suas vidas. O medo se espalhou, todos ficaram subitamente paranóicos com a segurança e a simples menção do nome de Voldermot passou a ser motivo de alarme. As pessoas passaram a se referir a ele como "O-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado".

-------------

- Lily?

A jovem de cabelos ruivos estava ocupada em reenvasar mudas de salgueiros-lutadores. Fazia isso muito metodicamente, qualquer movimento brusco e a pequena planta atacaria com uma série interminável de socos e chicotadas que, se não eram capazes de machucar muito, dificultariam bastante o trabalho.

- Shhh... - fez ela. - Fale baixo.

- Por que alguém se dá ao trabalho de plantar uma coisa dessas? - perguntou Tiago, fazendo uma careta para uma muda que retorcia os galhos.

- Foi idéia de Remo. Você sabe, as mansões de bruxos são cheias de saídas secretas. Essas plantas são um bom jeito de se proteger - respondeu ela, usando todo o peso do corpo para fazer uma planta particularmente agitada entrar no vaso.

- Sei... Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você.

Lílian suspirou longamente e sacudiu a terra das vestes. Tirou as luvas de couro de dragão e murmurou:

- Melhor irmos para a sala. Coloca esses vasos na janela pra mim?

Tiago fez como ela pediu e, minutos depois, estavam os dois sentados no chão da sala.

Ela sabia que estava sendo metodicamente observada e fez um esforço sobre-humano para sustentar a expressão calma. Não queria ter que falar nada, não por enquanto. Porque sabia que acabaria falando sobre os sonhos que vinha tendo, e também porque sabia que não era sobre isso que ele queria falar.

- Olhe pra mim... - ela ouviu a voz de Tiago.

Não, Lílian não queria olhar para ele.

- Não posso, tenha paciência.

- O que... como você sabia sobre os Priuet?

Lílian fechou os olhos e respondeu:

- Tive uma visão.

Por um instante, Tiago sorriu, como se ela estivesse tentando enganá-lo. Mas logo em seguida percebeu que ela falava sério e indagou:

- Uma visão? Como aquela coisa de folhas de chá e bolas de cristal? Não sabia que você gostava dessas coisas.

- Não gosto - interrompeu Lílian. - É só algo que não posso evitar... essas visões... queria nunca ter tido nenhuma.

- Você... hum... já teve alguma antes daquela?

Lílian mirou o marido indecisa entre contar ou não. Talvez ele apenas dissesse que ela andava imaginando coisas. Talvez acreditasse e se desesperasse. Talvez achasse que tudo era culpa dela.

- Eu... vi o nosso casamento quando ainda estávamos na escola... - Tiago sorriu divertido. - E também vi Harry - ela completou, desviando novamente os olhos.

- Harry?

- Nosso filho.

Tiago franziu a testa parecendo pela primeira vez genuinamente preocupado.

- Como você sabe que é menino? Tínhamos decidido que ia ser surpresa.

- Eu sei - Lílian passou a mão delicadamente pela barriga. - Tudo bem, você está achando que eu estou maluca, que essa guerra afetou meu cérebro.

- Eu só quero entender. Você é vidente, é isso?

- Você... não acredita em mim? - Lílian se sentia fraca, transparente como um vidro no qual os presságios ruins incidiam e atravessavam. Convivera com seu Dom a vida inteira, mas nunca tinha sido tão difícil. Provavelmente, era a tensão da guerra que a estava tornando mais vulnerável. Ou talvez fosse o mundo que tinha mudado e não restavam mais muitos presságios bons pra se sentir.

- Eu não disse isso - falou Tiago, por fim.

- Porque seria fácil pra você duvidar. Você não tem que ouvi-lo à noite - sussurrou ela.

- Ouvir?

- Ele... sua risada... você não ouve aquela risada noite após noite!

--------------

- Pontas, nós NUNCA perdemos uma lua cheia desde o quinto ano!

- Shhh! - fez Tiago para a imagem de Sírius num pequeno espelho de moldura de latão. - A Lílian pode acordar. Cuide das coisas por mim, ok? Prometo que na próxima eu vou sem falta.

- Lílian está se sentindo mal?

- Não sei exatamente. Só acho que... ela precisa de mim aqui.

- Está bem, cara. Até a próxima então - a imagem de Sírius desapareceu do espelho e Tiago mirou o próprio reflexo.

Movendo o espelho para a esquerda, ele pôde ver Lílian, dormindo encolhida sob as cobertas, os olhos apertados como se estivesse sonhando e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Começou a se despir para colocar o pijama, quando viu a esposa sentar na cama de um salto com os olhos arregalados, murmurando palavras desconexas:

- Não! Por favor, o Harry não... por favor.

Ele a observou por um instante, até perceber que a expressão de seu rosto era de intenso terror.

- Lílian - chamou, sacudindo-a pelos ombros. - Lílian, acorde, foi só um pesadelo.

- O Hary... ele o matou... e também Tiago... - ela agora chorava compulsivamente e ele a abraçava, sem saber bem o que fazer.

- Foi só um pesadelo, eu estou aqui.

- Harry... - ela piscou confusa, como se só agora percebesse onde estava. - Tiago... você está aqui!

- Estou... foi só um pesadelo.

- Mas foi... foi real, eu senti... eu senti toda a dor de te perder, eu não quero... - ela o abraçou com força e chorou na blusa do pijama que ele acabara de vestir por muitos minutos até se convencer de que nada fora real.

- Não pense mais nisso. Estamos muito seguros aqui.

Lílian fechou os olhos, deixando o ar da noite penetrar seus pulmões, o ritmo cardíaco diminuindo aos poucos. À medida que o susto ia passando, ela ia ficando envergonhada de seu pavor repentino, e se soltou dos braços de Tiago limpando os olhos desajeitadamente com as costas das mãos.

Ela suspirou longamente e levantou o rosto para Tiago e esboçou um sorriso.

- Me prometa... me prometa que nós vamos ficar juntos. Que nada, nem ninguém vai tirar você de perto de mim - seus lábios tremeram por um momento - Por favor, eu preciso ouvir, Tiago.

Tiago aproximou-se dela, o olhar preso nos olhos verdes. Tocou o rosto de Lily com delicadeza, como se tivesse medo de fazê-la chorar mais. Ela continuou encarando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava reter as lágrimas.

- Eu prometo - Tiago sussurrou, abraçando-a.

Tiago não foi capaz de dizer mais nada. Sentia nela uma perturbação crescente e o mais desesperador era o fato de que ele não podia fazer nada, e simplesmente porque ela não queria. Mas esse sentimento era pequeno se comparado a outro muito mais grandioso que começava a surgir dentro dele. Raiva por causa da impotência, por não poder ajudar a pessoa mais importante pra ele no mundo.

--------------

Era ainda de madrugada quando a porta do número 21 foi aberta. Por ela saiu uma figura encapuzada, andando sem muito equilíbrio. Vagarosamente, ela subiu a rua, evitando as partes da calçada iluminadas pelos poste de luz.

Da esquina da rua ela mirou a casa de onde saíra e murmurou baixinho:

- Me perdoe... não tenho o direito de impor meu destino a você.

Por um momento, ala achou que Tiago fosse irromper por uma janela pára impedi-la de partir. Mas ele não veio. Afinal, aquilo não era um filme romântio em que, no momento final, quando a mocinha está quase entrando no avião ou se casando com outro, o homem aparece, lhe dá um beijo e a traz de volta, entre o letreiro "fim" e todos sabem que, a partir dali, todos vivem felizes para sempre.

Mas agora ela sabia, nem todo amor é capaz de trazer felicidade. Alguns amores consistiam na renúncia. E esse era o seu caso.

- Pare de olhar pra trás, Lílian, você já se decidiu.

---------------

O velho solar dos McKinnon se erguia como único recanto civilizado em um raio de mais quarenta quilômetros, exceto por uma pequena vila próxima. Ali, camponeses que resistiam ao apelo cosmopolita há muitos séculos cultivavam as mais diversas histórias sobre os estranhos moradores da construção medieval.

Dizia-se que eram vampiros, que caçavam meninas para rituais de magia negra, que eram na verdade espíritos imortais, que eram espiões russos preparando um ataque à família real - e por aí ia.

Esses rumores muito tinham de imaginação e pouco de realidade. A verdade era que mal se sabia na vila se o solar era realmente habitado, visto que nunca nenhum dos McKinnon se dera ao trabalho de ir à vila alguma vez, a não ser nas antigas lendas, que falavam de bruxas cruéis montadas em dragões cuspidores de fogo fazendo compras no armazém local.

Assim, todos estranharam quando aquela jovem assinou o livro do hotel como Marlene McKinnon. Mais estranho foi o fato de ela querer um quarto com lareira, quando o verão estava prestes a entrar. E, se isso não fosse suficiente para atiçar a curiosidade da vila inteira, a jovem se recusava a tirar a capa preta com capuz mesmo durante as tardes abafadas e trazia na bagagem uma vassoura e um caldeirão.

Também não permitia que a arrumadeira entrasse no quarto e aparecia e desaparecia no povoado como se precisasse apenas piscar para chegar onde quisesse. Era gentil com as crianças, ensinara-as a fazer gaivotas e balões de papel e, mesmo que ela nunca abaixasse o capuz, dizia-se que tinha um sorriso encantador.

Começou a correr o boato de que ela seria herdeira do velho solar e que estaria preparando tudo para se mudar. Ela nada dizia para acreditar ou desacreditar as fofocas. Em verdade, falava muito pouco com adultos, embora parecesse gostar de ouvir os rumores dos povoados vizinhos. Pareceu se divertir quando lhe falaram que o solar era habitado por vampiros.

Marlene também recebia visitas esquisitas. Um velho em vestes coloridas, botas de salto e fivelas douradas. Uma senhora que uma garota jurava ter visto se transformar num gato. Um rapaz que vinha sempre, usando vestes puídas e muitas vezes parecendo adoentado.

---------------

- Estranho... esse lugar definitivamente não se parece com você - fez uma voz debochada às costas de Marlene.

A jovem se apressou em fechar as cortinas e trancar a porta, lançando um olhar de desagrado ao rapaz em vestes desgrenhadas que acabara de sair da lareira, espalhando fuligem por todo o tapete amarelo do quarto.

- Já não lhe disse pra não aparecer aqui? O que custa aparatar na mata fora da cidade e vir até aqui andando?

O rapaz sacudiu os cabelos sem corte definido para se livrar do pó e lançou à Marlene um sorriso maroto:

- É que aparecendo aqui sempre me arrisco a ver algo que não deveria.

Marlene bufou impaciente e se virou para o caldeirão que flutuava no meio do quarto. Com um gesto de varinha, um fogo mágico começou a crepitar sob o caldeirão e a seu conteúdo azulado começou a borbulhar. Ela puxou de dentro das vestes um frasco minúsculo e dele retirou com um conta-gotas uma pequena quantidade de líquido vermelho-sangue que, acrescentado à poção, tornou-a amarronzada, enchendo o lugar com um cheiro de ovos podres e repolho passado.

Ignorando a careta do rapaz, ela se apressou em conjurar uma concha, que usou para encher uma pequena garrafa, lacrando-a em seguida com um feitiço.

- Basta agora colocar um pedaço da pessoa em quem você quer se transformar... - resmungou Marlene, estendendo a garrafa para Sírius.

- O que? Você quer que eu ponha uma orelha ou um dedo aqui dentro?

- Eu estava pensando num fio de cabelo.

Sírius guardou a garrafa num bolso interno da capa e olhou ao redor mais uma vez. Não é que o hotel fosse ruim. Na verdade, podia até ser considerado bom, levando-se em conta o número de visitantes que a vila costumava receber. Mas aquela austeridade toda simplesmente não combinava com alguém que tinha crescido no ambiente de alta-sociedade como Marlene.

- Como é? Tem mais alguma coisa?

- É só que... Por que você preferiu ficar aqui?

A pergunta pareceu irritar a bruxa. Ela apagou o fogo mágico com um violento movimento de varinha, que esbarrou no caldeirão e entornou a poção.

- Aí, satisfeito? Agora quer ir embora, por favor? - ela apontou para a lareira, onde, instantaneamente, alegres chamas alaranjadas se puseram a crepitar, sem que houvesse qualquer lenha a ser queimada. - Tenho uma bagunça pra arrumar.

Mas Sírius não recuou. Apenas voltou a sorrir e insistiu:

- Teve problemas com as suas tias? Pensei que depois que Tia Elladora morreu vocês tivessem.

- Não que seja da sua conta, Black, mas eu realmente me importo com a segurança das pessoas à minha volta. Além do mais... - suas feições se abrandaram sensivelmente, assumindo um ar cansado, ou mesmo melancólico - não agüento ouvir dia após dia minha avó resmungando que vai morrer sem ter bisnetos se depender de mim.

Sírius revirou os olhos sem se convencer, mas não insistiu. De um vaso no console da lareira tirou um punhado de pó-de-flú, atirou-o ao fogo e sumiu nas chamas.

Marlene suspirou nervosa e apontou a varinha para o carpete sujo:

- Limpo!

Mas nada aconteceu. A poção parecia estar reagindo com alguma coisa que fazia seu cheiro piorar consideravelmente. Por fim, ela conjurou um balde e um esfregão e começou a limpar ao modo trouxa.

Foi quando ouviu as chamas da lareira estalarem.

- O que você quer ago... Lílian?

A capa azul molhada, cheia de fuligem, uma pequena mala na mão, os olhos verdes brilhantes de lágrimas, Lílian apenas olhou para a amiga e sussurrou:

- Posso ficar com você... por uns dias?

---------------------------------------------------

nem demorou tanto assim.  
eu não abandonei a fic, soh tava atolada d coisa pra fazer e num escrevo msm qd num to no clima o.o  
Deixem comentarios, criticas, etc., plis!

BelWeasley


	9. Tempo

Capítulo 9. Tempo

Se um dia fores embora  
Te amarei bem mais do que esta hora  
Me lembrarei de tudo que eu não disse  
E de tudo quando havia tudo que existe  
Quando choramos abraçados  
Quando caminhamos lado a lado  
- Música Ambiente, Legião Urbana

Tiago, 

Quando você receber essa carta, eu provavelmente não estarei mais aqui. Você tem se alimentado direito? Aposto que esqueceu de comprar leite de novo. Eu sei, não tenho direito de me preocupar com você depois do que fiz.

Mas saiba que eu sinto muito por ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe, mesmo quando sabia exatamente como ia acabar e quanto sofrimento isso nos traria. Me perdoe e, por favor, volte para sua família. Provavelmente, eles estão precisando muito de você agora. Foi bom ser sua esposa enquanto durou. Eu passei por um monte de coisas na vida, mas nunca vou te esquecer, eu te amei muito.

Se você por acaso tiver a chance de voltar a Hogwarts, tenho um último pedido a lhe fazer. Diga a Gweena que finalmente entendi o que ela quis me ensinar.

Lily.

----------

Tiago andava de um lado para o outro do quarto tentando entender que tipo de furacão acabara de devastar sua vida. Acordar sem Lílian ao seu lado fora terrível. Mas nada se comparava ao que estava sentindo depois de ler aquela carta.

Deixou o pergaminho tombar, fitando a cama vazia, o quarto vazio e a sucessão vazia e infindável de dias através dos quais, de algum modo, teria de aprender a viver sozinho.

----------

- Calma, Tiago!

- Como a senhora quer que eu fique calmo! Minha esposa grávida desapareceu deixando apenas um bilhete que não faz o menor sentido e ninguém sabe onde ela está! - Tiago falava alto, sua voz ecoando nos corredores do velho castelo de Hogwarts.

Minerva sacudiu a cabeça de impaciência e apenas falou:

- Mas sabemos onde ela está. Marlene nos escreveu hoje de manhã avisando que Lílian está com ela.

- Com a Marlene? - Tiago piscou confuso.

Provavelmente Minerva não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia como Lílian andava estranha e achava que aquilo tudo não passava de uma briga de casal.

Mas ele não tinha ânimo de explicar. Saiu da sala da professora e se deixou ficar vagando naqueles corredores que ele conhecia tão bem.

- Tiago Potter? - Tiago ouviu uma voz rouca às suas costas.

Virou-se para encarar uma mulher idosa, sentada numa poltrona roxa em frente a uma mesa de chá. Aparecera do nada no meio do corredor e mexia tranqüilamente o conteúdo de um bule com a colher.

- Como sabe o meu nome?

- Aceita uma xícara de chá? - perguntou a mulher, ignorando a pergunta do rapaz.

- Quero que responda a minha pergunta.

- Não me reconhece? - a velha senhora levantou o rosto e Tiago reconheceu a vidente com quem Lílian vinha tendo aulas nos últimos meses.

Ele nunca levara a sério aquelas aulas. Brincava, dizendo que Lílian nunca ia se acostumar a ficar longe dos professores por isso inventara essas aulas. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que aquilo fosse destruir seu casamento.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele, bufando.

- Ensinando, eu suponho - respondeu a velha, servindo chá em duas xícaras. - Sou professora de Adivinhações. Como está sua esposa?

- Ela desapareceu - falou, entre dentes. - Partiu ontem de madrugada sem dizer nada.

- E você? Como se sente? - a senhora lhe estendeu uma xícara.

Tiago se sentiu subitamente cansado demais para continuar de pé. Conjurou uma poltrona e recebeu a xícara. Ficou longos minutos em silêncio até suspirar:

- Estou exausto. Me sinto dentro de um furacão.

- Resista. Você é importante para ela - falou Gweena, sacudindo a xícara já vazia e virando-a em seguida no pires.

- Você sabe aonde ale foi?

- Não se culpe - respondeu a vidente, virando a xícara para si a fim de contemplar a borra.

Tiago a observou franzir a testa se concentrando.

- É mesmo verdade que a senhora pode ver o futuro? - perguntou.

- Tenho um dom e procuro ser digna dele - falou Gweena, sem tirar os olhos da xícara.

- Então a senhora pode entender o que acontece com a Lílian.

- Sim... - suspirou a vidente. Pousou a xícara sobre a mesa, parecendo muito cansada e então completou: - Ela está com medo.

- Mas a Lily... sempre foi tão corajosa.

- E ela é - Gweena começou a arrumar a bandeja de chá. - Já terminou? - perguntou, apontando para a xícara de Tiago.

- Hum... sim, mas.

- Ela não tem medo de lutar, nunca foi às batalhas com medo de morrer - a vidente arrancou a xícara e o pires das mãos do rapaz e arrumou-os na bandeja. Depois, com um leve toque de varinha fez a bandeja e a mesa desaparecerem. - Mas tem medo de perder você. Tem tanto medo que se sente inútil e covarde.

- Eu amo a Lílian.

- Ela também te ama. Mas a questão é que o amor é muito propenso a idiotices. No caso dela, a obriga a se afastar de você. Ela sabe que vocês nunca terão paz juntos, sabe que se insistir vão sofrer muito, você e ela.

- Não entendo. Você está dizendo que ela previu o nosso futuro?

- Você não pode entender - suspirou Gweena. - Pra você, o tempo é algo dinâmico e imprevisível. Quer lutar ao lado dela, fazer com que a história de vocês se torne lendária. Você ainda acredita que o amor pode vencer qualquer coisa.

- Não pode? O amor não pode vencer? - Tiago mirou Gweena com tanta intensidade que a vidente chegou a se incomodar.

- Pode. Mas só na hora certa e pelas mãos da pessoa certa.

- Eu amo a Lílian. E não preciso esperar pela hora certa para deixar esse amor vencer.

- Então salve-a - falou a professora, se erguendo da poltrona.

- O que eu posso fazer?

------------

Lílian observava, postado na margem de um lago, um jovem de cabelos escuros que arrepiavam para trás contra uma luz que irradiava de sua varinha. Lentamente, os pontos prateados se condensaram formando uma silhueta informe de luz. Dois raios luminosos avançaram em direção ao alto, se ramificando como galhos de uma árvore, e dois globos ofuscantes surgiram mais abaixo, revelando a face de um animal que ela rapidamente reconheceu como um cervo. A criatura fez um movimento na direção do garoto e avançou sobre as águas escuras em direção à outra margem, mas quando Lílian tentou ver o que se passava lá, a imagem se dissolveu.

------------

- Lílian!

A jovem foi abrindo os olhos bem devagar. Estranhou a claridade do quarto e sentiu falta de algo que não podia saber exatamente o que era. Esticou a mão para o lado esquerdo e estranhou não encontrar nada.

Virou-se na cama, assustada. Só então lembrou eu não estava em casa e que Tiago não dormia mais ao seu lado.

- Lílian - ela ouviu a voz de Marlene do outro lado da porta do quarto da pensão.

- Entra - respondeu, se erguendo da cama, ainda zonza de sono, procurando os chinelos.

Marlene entrou com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Era sempre assim que a amiga acordava desde que chegara ali - forçando sorrisos como se estivesse fazendo todo o esforço do mundo pra não falar alguma coisa.

- Tem alguém aqui que quer te ver.

Lílian lançou um olhar impaciente à amiga, que rapidamente ergueu as mãos e tranqüilizou-a:

- Não, não é o Tiago.

- Está bem - suspirou Lílian, indo para o banheiro. - Me troco em um minuto, pode deixar entrar.  
Marlene fechou a porta e ficou esperando Lílian se aprontar.

- Eu... eu queria que você me dissesse o que aconteceu - falou a jovem, quando Lílian saiu do banheiro, já vestida numa larga capa cinzenta de mangas compridas.

Lílian fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando pensar - ou como se esperasse que, quando os abrisse, Marlene já não estivesse lá esperando uma resposta.

- Mês responda, Marlene - ela falou, finalmente - se você soubesse que está prestes a morrer o que faria com seus últimos meses de vida?

- Lily, pare com isso, não vai acontecer, nós...

- Não é isso. É que... você sabe que isso pode muito bem acontecer. E, talvez... talvez essa seja a única solução.

- Você quer dizer magia primitiva? - Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas finas. - Mas isso é tão difícil de fazer.

- Eu sei, mas... pode ser o único meio de vencer.

- Não é o único meio! Nós estamos lutando pra que não seja, não lutaríamos assim se achássemos que não há futuro.

- Sim, está certo... - concordou Lílian. - Mas se você fosse eu, e não tivesse mais nenhuma esperança, o que você faria?

- Eu... eu iria ficar perto das pessoas de quem mais gosto - respondeu Marlene, após uma longa pausa.

Por um momento, Lílian achou aquilo meio estranho. Pensara que a amiga fosse dizer que ia lutar, trabalhar, viajar, aprender coisas novas. Mas, pensando bem, ela tinha razão. No final, era só mesmo isso que contava: as pessoas.

Foi quando Marlene se dirigiu para a porta, abriu-a e colocou a cabeça para fora. Falou algo a alguém que esperava no corredor e abriu caminho para que a pessoa entrasse.

Lílian provavelmente nunca tinha tido uma surpresa tão grande quanto aquela que teve quando viu Gweena Tirésias atravessando a porta de seu quarto na pensão.

- O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? - Lílian não conseguiu se conter, ao que foi repreendida pela amiga com um olhar. - Digo... quem falou pra a senhora que eu estava aqui?

Gweena sorriu condescendente, o que deixou a situação ainda mais estranha. Por algum motivo, Lílian a achou mais viva, como se tivesse recuperado a postura.

- Precisava conversar com você. Não consigo ver alguém fazendo coisas estúpidas e ficar calada.

Lílian olhou para o chão, sem querer discutir com Gweena. Afinal, fora aquela vidente que provocara tudo. Se não tivesse forçado Lílian a ver todas aquelas coisas ela nunca teria desistido de Tiago.

- Bem... - fez Marlene - tenho que ir, Moody está me esperando. Até mais tarde.

Lílian não respondeu, apenas observou a amiga desaparecer no corredor. Gweena fechou a porta e caminhou até a jovem.

Segurou-a pelos ombros com ternura e a fez se sentar na cama.

- A senhora veio aqui por que Tiago pediu? - perguntou Lílian, com um fio de voz.

- Não - respondeu a vidente, áspera, se sentando numa poltrona verde-musgo, diante da lareira cheia de cinzas. - Já disse, vim porque uma das minhas alunas está fazendo uma idiotice e, eu sei, ela não é idiota.

- A culpa foi sua... você me ensinou a ver aquelas coisas, eu simplesmente não suportava mais olhar pro meu marido e pensar que ele ia ser muito infeliz se continuasse comigo.

- Não tenha tanta pretensão de pensar que compreende o que o destino significa e aonde ele pode conduzi-la - falou Gweena. - Eu nunca disse que o que você via era o futuro. Ninguém pode fazer isso. Eu só queria que você fosse capaz de perceber a verdade.

- Que verdade? - perguntou Lílian.

- Não existe futuro.

- Não existe futuro?

- Quando você finalmente perceber isso, verá que não é o futuro que precisa ser visto, e sim você mesma.

Lílian soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, ao que a vidente respondeu com um gesto com as mãos, acendendo alegres chamas avermelhadas na lareira do quarto. A luz imprimiu sombras cadavéricas em seu rosto ossudo.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer pra não tentar entender as coisas que eu digo com a mente?

- Se você me explicasse como eu posso entender...

A vidente manteve-se calada por uns bons minutos, até se levantar e atravessas o pequeno espaço que a separava da cama onde Lílian estava sentada com uma agilidade que a jovem não acreditava ser possível para uma velha entrevada.

- Deixe-me mostrar a você - falou, pegando a mão de Lílian e, à força, abrindo seus dedos para revelar a palma.

Por algum motivo, Lílian não excitou. Apesar dela mesma já ter tido visões, nunca acreditara que métodos como a quiromancia pudessem prever algo de verdade.

- O que você quer que eu procure? - perguntou Gweena, traçando lentos círculos com o dedo indicador na mão de Lílian.

- Ve-veja... - gaguejou a jovem - veja algo sobre meu filho.

------------

aí, mais um capitulo q saiu rapido o.o pra ser sincera eu realmente não gostei mto do resultado não encontrei modo melhor de fazer as coisas progredirem u.u

mto obrigada pelos comentarios BabI BlacK (bom saber q esses "bloqueios não são exclusividade minha -.-), Ana Bya Potter (jah te mandei um e-mail falando da atualização) e Manoella (nha, eu amo T/L do fundo do coração e resolvi escrever sobre eles dpois d Hogwarts pq simplesmente não existem muitas fics tratando disso...)

o proximo capitulo só deve vir no fim-de-semana q vem.

Bye,

BelWeasley


	10. Viver

Capítulo 10. Viver  
  
Para que você continue sonhando, eu devo proteger a noite.  
Certamente em algum dia, eu me tornarei uma dessas coisas que você ama.  
E se eu acreditar na pessoa perto de mim,  
Eu posso continuar vivendo com somente o amor no meu coração.  
- Yume Miru Tame Ni, Saikano Hoshi no Hate Single

------------------  
  
- Veja algo sobre meu filho.

Por um segundo, Gweena pareceu vacilar, mas então, decidida, fechou os olhos e ficou segurando a mão esquerda de Lílian, como que se concentrando.

- Hum... vejo aqui um grande amor, dor, muita dor mesmo, uma guerra terrível, muita angústia e... e essa criança muito especial. Mas disso você já sabe - Gweena abriu os olhos e encarou a jovem. - O que vou lhe dizer de novo é que seu descendente fará grandes coisas. Terá uma imensa capacidade de renúncia, será indulgente com quem lhe fizer mal e ele próprio achará que isso foi um erro. Mas nada será em vão, o destino dele será maior do que uma simples vingança. Vários zelarão por ele quando você partir, mas não será suficiente. O perigo será seu companheiro constante, pois uma sombra o perseguirá e, cada vez que ele colocar a cabeça no travesseiro em segurança, você suspirará aliviada de onde estiver.

Lílian encarou Gweena, desconfiada. Esse não era o tipo de previsão a que estava acostumada. Onde estavam os "você terá boa sorte" ou "evite escadas nos próximos três dias"? Involuntariamente, sua mão que não estava sendo "lida" voou em direção ao ventre e ela não pôde deixar de perceber que o bebê parecia ter ficado muito quieto de repente.

- Ele... irá sobreviver? - gaguejou.

- Você não está usando o que ensinei - Gweena empurrou a mão de Lílian de volta, parecendo subitamente aborrecida. - Está fazendo as perguntas erradas.

- Por que querer saber isso é errado?

- Porque todos vamos morrer e fazer perguntas sobre isso só serve para nos afligir ainda mais - respondeu. - O que realmente importa é se ele usará bem o tempo que você se sacrificará para dar a ele.

Lílian ficou paralisada por alguns segundo, mirando as chamas que dançavam alegremente na lareira, até engolir seco e perguntar:

- Ele usará?

- Depende dele e do que ele escolher - a vidente fez um gesto desdenhoso com as mãos e a pulseiras tilintaram irritantemente. - Você já fez sua escolha, embora tomá-la ainda faça parte do seu futuro, já sabe o que fará quando chegar a hora. Não é sua responsabilidade o que ele fará com a chance que lhe foi concedida.

- Ensinarei meu filho a sempre procurar o caminho do bem... - disse a ruiva, com firmeza.

- Assim você fará enquanto puder.

- Eu farei, juro que farei - insistiu.

- A sua vontade é muito forte. E se eu lhe dissesse que ao ter essa criança estará dando o primeiro passo para perder aquilo que mais ama?

- Eu amo meu filho - fez Lílian, desviando o olhar para o tapete com formatos geométricos. - Eu não vou perdê-lo. Você mesma disse que ele tem um grande destino a cumprir.

- Está fazendo isso de novo... acha que ver um pouco além pode te dar alguma idéia do quão engenhoso é esse ente chamado destino?

- Eu vou ter um filho do homem que eu amo, me basta saber disso para acreditar no meu futuro - falou Lílian, uma vontade de escapar o mais rápido possível da presença de Gweena Tirésias crescendo dentro dela.

- Exatamente, você finalmente entendeu - Gweena sorriu satisfeita. Então colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Lílian como faria para felicitar uma criança. - O conhecimento do destino não deve lhe afligir, mas lhe dar forças extras para seguir em frente.

Lílian fechou os olhos, admitindo que as palavras da vidente tinham acalmado sua mente de uma forma que ela ignorava necessitar.

De algum modo, ela estava tentando apagar a própria vida, como se sua existência não tivesse importância. Como se suas crenças não tivessem nenhum valor. Como se sua felicidade fosse algo fácil de se abrir mão. Mas agora via que estava errada.

No fundo, não estava tentando poupar Tiago, e sim fugindo de alguém que a obrigava a querer viver. E ela tinha medo dessa sensação de amar, de ser amada, da coragem que isso era capaz de dar a alguém, pois sabia que, na mesma proporção em que aumentava sua capacidade de ser feliz, também aumentava sua capacidade de sofrer.

Acariciou a barriga, imaginando como uma pessoa fraca como ela poderia ter a pretensão de guardar tudo aquilo para si própria. Estava sendo cruel com tanta gente, impedindo-os de fazer algo.

Foi então que ela percebeu que Gweena tinha ido embora sem nem se despedir. E, parado à porta, estava um jovem de cabelos negros, muito arrepiados, arfante, como se tivesse subido correndo as escadas para o primeiro andar - onde ficava o quarto.

Ele entrou andando devagar e caiu ajoelhado junto às pernas dela, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Eu não vou desistir. E não vou deixar você desistir - falou Tiago, com um fio de voz. - Vou ficar com você não importa se você quer ou não. Porque se eu não tiver você para voltar, não tenho ninguém mais. Você é a única pessoa no mundo com a qual eu me importo de verdade, sem a qual eu não poderia de viver. Então não fale sobre desistir, eu quero viver... eu quero muito viver porque te amo. E nada que aconteça vai mudar o que eu sinto.

- Esse mundo logo não vai ter mais lugar para coisa instáveis como sentimentos - sussurrou ela.

- Você está mentindo! - falou Tiago, um pouco mais alto do que queria. - Você lembra do que escreveu? "Nunca vou te esquecer..." Você não esqueceu, e ainda sabe o que sente por mim.

- Eu... eu nunca vou esquecer.

- Eu sei - ele a abraçou com mais força. - E não importa o quão insignificante isso seja, nós ainda estamos vivos.

Lílian se deixou escorregar para o chão e ficou sentada, abraçada ao marido. O destino havia feito a escolha por ela. E, pela primeira vez, Lílian sentiu que queria correr o risco. Não, não queria saber o que viria depois.  
  
--------------  
  
Quanto a Gweena, Lílian não teria nenhuma notícia dela por longos meses. Não até um dia em meados de junho, quando Minerva lhe contasse uma história gozada sobre a professora de Adivinhações de Hogwarts ter decidido pedir demissão sob a alegação de "ter que cumprir um destino".

Ninguém - nem mesmo Lílian - poderia prever ou imaginar que essa atitude mudaria o rumo do mundo dos bruxos, da guerra e da vida daquele casal.  
  
---------------  
  
Tiago caminhou pelo corredor, preocupado em andar na ponta dos pés para não fazer barulho. A casa no subúrbio de Londres estava silenciosa, exceto pelos som discreto de um farfalhar de varinha.

Com todo o cuidado de evitar as tábuas do assoalho que rangiam, o jovem conseguiu chegar à porta no fim do corredor. Estava fechada. Ele se abaixou para ficar na altura da fechadura e espiou com um olho só a esposa no centro de um quarto espaçoso, olhando para as paredes, inconformada.

Estava trancada há horas tentando decidir a melhor cor para pintar as paredes encardidas do quarto que antes fora pouco mais que um depósito de móveis quebrados e relatórios da ordem.

De alguma forma, Tiago tinha certeza que Lílian estava diferente. Talvez desde a visita voltara pra casa. Parecia mais madura, mais determinada, mas também mais temerosa. Ele via aqueles olhos verdes o espreitarem pelos cantos quando ele saía em alguma missão, como se tivessem medo de que ele não fosse voltar.

Subitamente, Tiago foi arremessado para trás pela porta se escancarando com violência, caindo estatelado contra a parede.

- Eu não mandei você não chegar perto? - resmungou Lílian, mal-humorada. Tinha os lábios crispados e as mãos na cintura. Usava um largo vestido azul claro que fazia com que a gravidez de oito meses parecesse ainda mais pronunciada.

- Pensei que você soubesse que eu nunca fui cumpridor de regras - fez Tiago, sentado no chão do corredor com as costas apoiadas na parede.

A visão pareceu afetar Lílian, pois suas feições se abrandaram e ela se adiantou para ajudá-lo a levantar. Mas essa não era exatamente a intenção dele.

Num movimento ágil, Tiago puxou Lílian para o chão e a trouxe para junto do peito num abraço como há muito não davam, fosse pelas viagens com datas desencontradas, fosse pelo cansaço que os consumia nas poucas semanas em que permaneciam juntos em casa. E se deixaram ficar ali, naquele abraço silencioso, os raios avermelhados do sol entrando pela janela e banhando de luz sangrenta o quarto e o corredor.

Subitamente, Lílian levantou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram com os do marido. Uma mecha de cabelo vermelho dançava pelo rosto dela, embalada pela melodia inaudível da corrente fria que fazia seu caminho do corredor à janela do quarto.

- Queria te dizer... - mas ele não deixou que ela continuasse, tocando seus lábios.

- Não fale nada agora - sussurrou.

- Te amo - insistiu ela.

- Não mais do que eu amo você.

Ela sorriu, divertida.

- O que foi?

- Você disse isso no dia em que nos casamos.

Ele riu também.

- É, estou precisando inventar cantadas novas.

Lílian imitou a expressão de quem acabara de receber um desaforo, dizendo:

- Pra que você quer cantadas novas, hein?

- Ora, eu preciso ter coisas diferentes pra falar pras minhas amantes.

- Como você se atreve a fazer isso comigo depois de... - Tiago a interrompeu com um beijo, mas ela o empurrou rindo, para completar a frase: - depois de fazer isso comigo?

Em vez de rir ou responder com mais uma gracinha, ele apenas estendeu a mão e colocou atrás da orelha dela uma mecha solta do cabelo ruivo. Logo em seguida, a mecha voltou a se soltar e ele tentou ajeitar de novo, mas ela segurou sua mão e a apertou com força. Ele se inclinou para frente para um beijo, quando Lílian se apoiou pesadamente na mão dele e se ergueu.

Deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto e sorriu satisfeita:

- Já sei qual vai ser a decoração: vou encher as paredes de pôsteres de Gwenog Jones e do Holyhead Harpies e também de grandes bruxos inventores.

Tiago fez uma cara atônita e ficou assistindo a esposa andar de um lado para o outro, contando nos dedos todos os rostos de livros de História da Magia que pintaria nas paredes.  
  
-------------  
  
Com a entrada do mês de julho, até pequenos trabalhos para a Ordem passaram a ser difíceis para a Lílian. Apesar da imensa sensação de plenitude de estar prestes a dar a luz, muitas vezes a jovem desejava poder descansar da barriga, agora já bem grande, e ter uma boa noite de sono pra variar. Tiago agüentava seu crescente mal-humor sem reclamar e voltou a passar o máximo de tempo possível em casa, se recusando veementemente a falar sobre as batalhas.

Em algumas noites, Lílian acordava em plena madrugada para ir ao banheiro e, ao voltar para a cama, surpreendia o marido agarrando as cobertas, se contorcendo em caretas de sofrimento. Ela só podia imaginar que lembranças dolorosas povoavam os pesadelos de Tiago que ele se recusava a dividir.

Marlene aparecia com muita freqüência em sua cozinha de manhã, geralmente trazendo as últimas notícias da guerra e um sopro de disposição para uma Lílian cada vez mais cansada. Às vezes, as duas ainda tinham missões juntas, e Marlene costumava escoltar a amiga quando era necessário fazer feitiços de memória em massa, o que acontecia com uma freqüência cada vez maior.

Na segunda semana de julho, Marlene teve uma grande surpresa ao encontrar a amiga enfiada num macacão de pintor amarelo carregada de rolos, pincéis e latas de tinta. Tiago parecia no mínimo desnorteado, dizendo a todo minuto que Lílian tivesse cuidado, que ela estava usando o feitiço de levitação de maneira errada, que devia deixar que ele ajudasse.

Mas nada surtiu efeito. Erguida no ar magicamente, Lílian distribuía cores berrantes pelas paredes do quarto do futuro bebê, intercalando a tinta com pôsteres em movimento de bruxos famosos por suas invenções mágicas - tinha até uma pequena biografia aos pés de cada imagem. Os bruxos reclamavam quando ela cobria os pôsteres com colador mágico e passavam horas espirrando por causa do cheiro de tinta.

Tiago acabou por tranqüilizar Marlene dizendo que iria consertar tudo quando Lílian fosse para o hospital. Provavelmente, voltaria de lá tão boba com o bebê que nem ia perceber a diferença.

Não demorou muito para que uma legião de bruxas mais velhas, esposas ou viúvas de membros da Ordem e antigas amigas da família de Tiago, entrasse em contato com Lílian, dispostas a enchê-la de corujas trazendo extensas histórias e conselhos, bem como sugerindo curandeiros e parteiras bruxas dos mais diversos lugares da Europa. Se por um lado, isso revelava grande consideração, por outro, aumentava consideravelmente seu medo de um parto malsucedido.

Foi no último dia de julho, quando Tiago estava fora fazendo a escolta de cinco Comensais da Morte recém capturados, que, voltando de um passeio com Marlene, Lílian escorregou num degrau molhado do pequeno lance de escadas em frente à casa dos Potter em Londres e caiu sentada. Enquanto a amiga a ajudava a se levantar, Lílian sentiu a água quente lhe escorrendo pelas pernas e se misturando à água deixada pela chuva da madrugada anterior e, instantes depois, sua barriga se enrijecia dolorosamente dando início ao trabalho de parto.  
  
---------  
  
Mto mto obrigada pelos comentarios Ana Bya Potter (não demorou nada, eu simplesmente amo demais T/L pra agüentar escrever sobre eles separados por muito tempo...) e BabI BlacK (motivos egoistas são totalmente humanos... eu mesma olho pras fics da Silverghost e imagino se um dia vou conseguir ter um pinguinho daquele humor genial que ela coloca nos marotos pra usar nas minhas fics u.u).

Eu editei o capítulo 8 e acrescentei uma citação no início. Só agora achei uma que combinasse com o capítulo o.o

Aprovaitando q eu to com tempo agora, vou aproveitar pra dar algumas explicações sobre essa professora de adivinhações. Ela foi baseada em diversas passagens do livro A Sacerdotisa de Avalon. O primeiro nome dela também é desse livro, enquanto o sobrenome Tirésias é o nome de um vidente grego que previa o futuro pela interpretação do vôo dos pássaros e teve de Zeus a dádiva de viver por sete gerações humanas. Depois eu descobri que ele tbm era cego, mas já tinha colocado a personagem na fic, se não teria feito ela ser cega... isso seria interessante o.o

A partir daqui, a historia deixa um pouco de lado os problemas de relacionamento de Lílian e Tiago. Lembrem-se que o mundo em q eles vivem não permite mais esse tipo de normalidade, tudo desmorona, devagar, mas sem nenhum controle. Até agora o Tiago pôde fechar os olhos pra tudo o que esta acontecendo porque é a unica forma de ver uma luz no fim do tunel. Ainda que pareça exagerada em suas reações, na verdade é a Lily quem está sendo realista quando abaixa a cabeça e decide fugir. Ainda não sei ao certo se essa atitude dela é ingênua ou madura o.o

Próximo capítulo no sábado (que emoção, finalmente o Harrryzinho vai nascer)

Bjos,  
  
BelWeasley  
  
P.S.: Alguem pode me indicar (ou se voluntariar pra ser) um beta pra revisar uma outra fic T/L em que eu estou trabalhando? oO mande um e-mail pra mim: bel(aquele tracinho pra baixo)yukino(ARROBA)hotmail(PONTO)com, sem os parênteses, obviamente...


	11. Harry

Capítulo 11 Harry 

Melhor do que estar vivo é poder viver mergulhado numa paixão todos os dias. Não existe céu azul, mar, brisa ou montanhas que superem - em nenhum segundo sequer - o momento mais simples de um sonho realizado.   
- trexo de O 3º Travesseiro

----------------

Tiago Potter havia acabado de desaparatar na frente da casa. Ventava uma brisa quente, típica do verão, e as nuvens se acumulavam no céu prenunciando uma tempestade. Estava ansioso para ver a esposa. Se irritara muito ao saber que ia ter que sair da cidade na última semana. Não gostava da idéia de deixar Lílian sozinha quando ela estava no estágio final da gravidez. Andava irritadiça e impaciente, reclamava o tempo todo de dor nas costas e ia ao banheiro umas trinta vezes por dia. Já estava em casa há duas semanas, após muita insistência do marido para que ela desse uma pausa nas atividades da Ordem.

Subiu o pequeno lance de degraus que separava a calçada da porta e teve um péssimo pressentimento quando percebeu que estava aberta. Sentindo o estômago embrulhar, Tiago entrou na casa e encontrou a sala na mais perfeita ordem, como Lílian fazia questão de deixá-la. Sem fazer barulho, subiu as escadas até o quarto do casal - esse, sim, estava uma verdadeira bagunça. As gavetas da cômoda estavam reviradas, as portas do armário abertas e várias roupas se acumulavam no chão e em cima da cama. Confuso, ele desceu em direção à cozinha. O café da manhã estava servido na mesa, intocado. Então encontrou um bilhete pregado na porta do armário escrito na letra redonda de Marlene Mckinnon.

Nos encontre no St. Mungos.

Sentindo uma zoeira estranha tomando conta dos ouvidos, Tiago saiu de casa e aparatou imediatamente para o hall do hospital bruxo, temendo pelo que podia ter acontecido com Lílian. Encontrou Marlene sentada calmamente numa cadeira, vestindo uma capa violeta. Ele se aproximou dela com as piores possibilidades tomando forma em sua cabeça.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu - respondeu ela, séria. - Li está chateada com você.

- Chateada comigo?

- Sim, porque você está aqui falando comigo ao invés de ir ver a mãe do seu filho.

Ela sorriu ao ver Tiago disparar pelo corredor em direção à maternidade.

-------------

A porta do quarto indicado pela enfermeira estava apenas encostada. Sem fazer barulho, Tiago entrou e encontrou Lílian olhando para a janela, sentada na cama, de costas para ele, vestindo uma camisola branca, os cabelos avermelhados espalhados pelos ombros. Furtuivamente, ele se aproximou e cobriu os olhos da esposa com as mãos.

- Está atrasado - disse ela, tirando as mãos dele de seus olhos. Ele a abraçou por trás e ela passou a mão, carinhosamente, pelos cabelos rebeldes dele, levantando o rosto para que Tiago pudesse beijá-la.

Ele fitou seu rosto. Estava pálida, cansada, mas definitivamente feliz. Ainda era aquela mesma menina por quem se apaixonara em Hogwarts, um pouco mais velha, mais alta e mais bonita, mas essencialmente a mesma. E ele ainda a amava da mesma forma, agora ainda mais que naquela época de criança.   
Ficaram ali abraçados por um longo tempo, observando um grupo de crianças que corria pelo jardim do hospital.

- Com licença - uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com um pequeno embrulhinho nos braços. Lílian recebeu o bebê meio sem jeito, afinal, era tão pequenininho, parecia que ia se quebrar ao menor toque.

A enfermeira sorriu e deixou o quarto, voltando um minuto depois conduzindo pelo braço uma anciã. A velha estava envolta em um xale azul-miosótis, que contrastava com as vestes cinzentas extremamente surradas. Uma rala cascata prateada se pronunciava para fora do xale, ocultando-lhe parcialmente as feições enrugadas. Mesmo com apoio, ela avançava lentamente e seus passos curtos denunciavam cansaço de uma vida longa demais.

- Madame Cigfolla veio predizer o futuro do pequeno Potter - falou a enfermeira, o largo sorriso ainda se destacando nas feições finas.

Lílian olhou curiosa para Tiago, que meramente deu de ombros murmurando:

- É um costume entre bruxos ter videntes nas maternidades.

A velha senhora soltou o braço da enfermeira e avançou mancando para perto da cama de Lílian.

- Ah, então é você?! - exclamou, assim que seus olhos fitaram de perto a face rosada do bebê adormecido nos braços da mãe.

- O que foi? - perguntou Tiago, divertido. Quase podia se sentir de volta às aulas de Adivinhação em Hogwarts em que ele, Remo, Sírius e Pedro se divertiam prevendo mortes horríveis uns para os outros sob os olhares reprovadores da professora.

- Já vi o seu rosto numa visão, pequenino - murmurou a velha, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta do outro, se curvando sobre a cama para observar o bebê mais de perto. Harry estremeceu por um instante e abriu os olhos vivamente verdes, encarando a mulher como se tentasse compreender-lhe as palavras. - Estou contente por lhe dar boas vindas.

- Você viu Harry numa visão? - perguntou Lílian, sua voz tremendo levemente. Ela não estava se divertindo tanto quanto Tiago, suas experiências reais com adivinhações eram bem mais que simples brincadeiras.

- Harry? É um bonito nome.

- Você viu Harry em uma visão?! - insistiu Lílian. Tiago olhou para a esposa confuso e lhe segurou a mão com firmeza, pensando se tinha sido uma boa idéia encarar aquilo como piada.

- Vai querer ouvir o que os céus predizem para ele ou não? - perguntou a velha, se erguendo ao máximo que sua coluna encurvada permitia.

Tiago olhou para Lílian com cautela, esperando que ela recusasse, mas a ruiva simplesmente acomodou o bebê junto ao ombro e falou com muita firmeza:

- Sim.

- No céu o Sol está em Leão - começou a bruxa. - É um signo positivo, de Fogo, governado pelo Sol - à medida que as palavras ecoavam, sua expressão adquiria uma luminosidade estranha, ao mesmo tempo em que seu porte se tornava altivo e forte, sem que, no entanto, ela deixasse de parecer enrugada e torta. - A criança nascida no último dia do mês sete ocultará a luz que traz sobre a testa por muitos anos, até que possa novamente ser reconhecido entre os seus e, quando isso finalmente acontecer, muitos o aclamarão, mas o seu verdadeiro poder estará oculto. A Lua encontra-se em Áries, indicando uma personalidade independente, muita coragem e determinação, e necessidade de fazer as coisas a seu modo. Urano está em Escorpião. Muitas vezes levará suas supostas responsabilidades tão a sério que se tornará obcecado. Saturno e Júpiter estão em Virgem. Sua vida se estenderá como uma longa estrada de escuridão e mistérios e várias vezes ele terá que se contentar com o fato de que nem tudo depende de seus esforços. Plutão está em Libra e Netuno chega a Sagitário. Prevejo difíceis provações em seu caminho, pessoas que ele ama partirão prematuramente, muito sofrimento e frustração, toda a esperança se esvaindo, mas ele nunca deixará de ser um apoio aos que o procurem.

- Ele vai ser um auror ou algo assim? - perguntou Tiago, quebrando o incômodo silêncio que se instalara após a velha ter parado de falar.

A bruxa o olhou pensativa, como se avaliasse se devia ou não responder. Então se retraiu, a sensação de luz e grandeza ao seu redor desapareceu e ela voltou a se apoiar pesadamente no braço da enfermeira.

- Não posso dizer com certeza - falou, finalmente. - Sei que o caminho dele está envolto em trevas, mas me parece ser também um caminho jamais percorrido por qualquer bruxo antes - ela tocou a testa do bebê com a ponta do dedo indicador, traçando uma espécie de linha irregular. - Que você seja digno de um sacrifício tão grande, pequenino.

Então deu um sorriso enrugado a Tiago e Lílian e andou em direção ao corredor, com as costas dolorosamente encurvadas e os passos curtos e trêmulos sustentados pela enfermeira sorridente.

-----------

Uma figura encapuzada estava parada em frente ao número 21 de uma tranqüila rua no subúrbio de Londres. Estava lá há poucos instantes. Tão repentinamente aparecera que quem visse poderia jurar que brotara do chão. Mirava impassível a fachada da casa dos Potter.

Era uma casa absolutamente trouxa, com uma fachada pintada de bege e as portas e janelas cinzentas. Nada denunciava que vivia ali uma família de bruxos, a não ser pela coruja encarapitada na janela. Aliás, pelo intenso tráfico de dezenas de corujas entrando e saindo pelas janelas. Sorrindo, a jovem Marlene McKinnon se perguntou como os trouxas não viam aquilo.

Subitamente, um ronco alto interrompeu o silêncio da rua. Marlene olhou para os lados, já meio que suspeitando o que viria a seguir. Então ela viu: há cerca de trinta metros de distância, uma enorme motocicleta tocou o chão, parando há menos de dois metros dela.

- Imaginei que ia encontrá-la aqui, senhorita McKinnon - disse o condutor da motocicleta monstruosa, tirando o capacete. Tinha a barba por fazer, os cabelos negros que caíam charmosamente sobre os ombros e um sorriso cínico e irritante. Falava vagarosamente, como quem estava realmente entediado com a vida.

- Mas com certeza não veio aqui por isso, não é mesmo, senhor Black? - perguntou ela, imitando o modo vagaroso de falar de Sírius e sorrindo desdenhosamente.

- Não - respondeu ele, já não sorrindo tanto quanto antes. - Vim ver meu afilhado - disse, colocando mais entonação que o necessário na palavra "afilhado".

Ele desmontou da moto e a acompanhou até a porta, sem nem mesmo se preocupar em tirar a motocicleta do meio da rua. Marlene ia tocar a campainha, quando a porta foi aberta por uma moça de cabelos loiros levemente anelados que iam até o meio das costas. Usava compridas vestes cor de rosa.

- Suspeitei que tinham chegado - disse a moça, esticando o pescoço para conferir se o barulho que ouvira viera realmente da moto de Sírius. - Dumbledore já não disse para não vir aqui com essa coisa, Sírius?

- Ah, sem sermão, Andrômeda - disse ele, empurrando a prima para o lado e entrando na casa. Dezenas de corujas faziam um estardalhaço dos infernos entrando e saindo pelas janelas, espalhando cartas e pacotes para todos os lados e se encarapitando nos móveis a fim de descansar da viagem.

- Sírius, estou falando sério, você pode entregar o esconderijo assim - continuou Andrômeda, assim que fechou a porta após a entrada de Marlene.

- Pelo amor de Deus Andrômeda, você fala como se alguém estivesse procurando Lílian e Tiago! - falou Sírius, sorrindo largamente. O sorriso, no entanto, se desfez ao que ele percebeu o olhar significativo que a prima lhe lançava. - O que foi?

- Gideon e Fabian foram atacados de surpresa por cinco comensais ontem - disse Andrômeda. - Sabiam que membros da Ordem estariam lá.

- Do que estão falando? - perguntou Marlene olhando de Andrômeda para Sírius sem compreender aquela troca de olhares. - Você está sugerindo que alguém está passando os planos da Ordem para os comensais?

- Ou talvez que alguém da própria ordem esteja fazendo isso - murmurou Sírius. Ele olhava para a parede sério. Tão sério que não parecia a mesma pessoa que estivera sorrindo desdenhosamente instantes antes. - Onde está o Remo?

- Ah, não Sírius, você não pode estar suspeitando do Lupin - disse Marlene baixinho. Ela também já não sorria mais.

- Semana passada tive que matar cinco lobisomens - disse ele. - Ele os está aliciando.

- Certo, vamos deixar esse assunto para mais tarde - cortou Andrômeda. - É impressionante, não? - perguntou, fazendo um sinal em direção às corujas. - Eles receberam um cartão até do Ministro da Magia. Tivemos que colocar um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade no quarto para o bebê poder dormir.

Nesse momento, Tiago desceu as escadas com um sorriso que parecia ter sido grudado ali com poção colante. Depois de alguma conversa, o grupo subiu para o quarto do bebê. Assim que Andrômeda fechou a porta, o silêncio se fez.

Não era um quarto muito amplo, embora coubesse com folga berço, cômoda, armário e um baú de brinquedos. Mas ficava definitivamente pequeno quando ocupado por quatro adultos, além de todos esses móveis. As paredes, que há semanas atrás haviam sido cobertas de pôsteres e tinta mágica super-berrante agora exibiam um discreto tom azul-claro, mais condizente com o quarto de um bebê recém-nascido.

Silenciosamente, os amigos se reuniram em torno do berço onde dormia um menino miúdo e branquinho. O pouco cabelo se concentrava no topo da cabeça, os fios muito escuros e revoltos que prometiam seguir a tradição dos Potter. Um pouco acima do berço, flutuavam pequenos ursinhos montados em vassouras que se moviam de um lado para o outro. O bebê, alheio a tudo e a todos, dormia a sono solto, com uma carinha de paz e satisfação.

- Vocês já escolheram um nome? - sussurrou Marlene.

- Harry - respondeu Tiago, radiante.

- Lílian sempre dizia que quando tivesse um filho ia pôr esse nome - completou Andrômeda. - Espero que ele não reclame e resolva mudar. Já falei que Nyphandora agora só atende por Tonks?

- Só Harry? - perguntou Sírius, meio que adivinhando a resposta.

- Harry James Potter - completou o orgulhoso pai.

- Os homens são todos iguais mesmo - resmungou Marlene.

- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou Tiago.

- É melhor vocês saírem. Briguem lá fora ou vão acordar o Harry - alertou Andrômeda.

Ela sorriu observando Sírius sair, seguido por Marlene e Tiago, que continuavam a discutir ("os homens são todos egocêntricos!"). Então se voltou para o bebê. Lílian lhe contara sobre a previsão de Cigfolla - muitas provações aguardavam aquela criança.

Talvez estivesse influenciada ou impressionada, mas ela também tinha a sensação de que a vida não seria fácil para o pequeno Potter, assim como não seria para toda aquela geração que chegava ao mundo no auge da barbárie da guerra. Mas sabia também que todos eles iriam saber como enfrentar tudo aquilo da melhor maneira possível. Então aproximou-se do bebê e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Seja bem vindo, Harry.

E saiu pela porta a fim de falar com Lílian. O bebê se agitou, abriu os olhos verdes por um momento, mas logo em seguida voltou a dormir. Um raio iluminou o quarto e toda a rua lá fora, mas nenhum barulho foi ouvido por causa do feitiço. Subitamente, o céu desabou sob a forma de grossos pingos de chuva que rapidamente banhariam toda a cidade.

Era início de agosto de 1980 e a Ordem da Fênix estava prestes a viver um dos momentos mais difíceis da história da comunidade mágica de todos os tempos.

--------------

N/A:

Pra começar, o horóscopo do Harry não foi feito no chutômetro. Eu tive o trabalho de pesquisar sobre o assunto e olhar direitinho as posições dos planetas em 31 de junho de 1980, mas claro eu não sou astróloga e inventei um monte de coisas (a começar pela hora do nascimento.

O nome da vidente Cigfolla foi tirado também d'A Sacerdotisa de Avalon e também essa idéia de uma vidente prever o futuro da criança logo após o nascimento. Imagino que faça sentido para bruxos ter videntes nas maternidades o.o

Myo obrigada a todos q lera e vlw pelos comentarios:

Babi: esse é o verdeadeiro capítulo, desculpa a minha confusão u.u Sobre o Tirésias, parece que existe mais de uma versão. Uma é essa que vc falou: como possuía a experiência dos dois sexos, Tirésias foi chamado a arbitrar no Olimpo uma controvérsia entre Zeus e Hera. Tirésias respondeu a facor de Zeus e Hera o cegou. Zeus apiedou-se de Tirésias e lhe deu o dom do conhecimento do futuro, além do privilégio de sobreviver a sete gerações humanas. Outra versão diz que Terésias viu Atena se banhando nua numa fonte e, por isso, ela o cegou. A pedido da mãe dele, a deusa acabou por conceder-lhe o dom da adivinhação e a capacidade de compreender a linguagem dos pássaros. Inicialmente eu quis q a vidente da fic fosse a Cassandra tetra-avó da Sibila não funcionou mto bem (o lapso de tempo ficou estranho Oo), então tive q pesquisar pra criar um personagem e, bom, eu amo mitologia grega.   
Qt a sua oferta eu aceito totalmente, basta vc me dar o sinal verde q eu te mando o 1o. capitulo a ser betado.

Adriana Black: mto mto obrigada :)

Até o próximo capítulo o/

BelWeasley


	12. O fim do túnel

Capítulo 12. O fim do túnel

Não podemos ser irônicos. Nós não passamos de vítimas de tal ironia. Quando uma criança faz um desenho numa folha de papel, não podemos perguntar ao papel que desenho é aquele.   
- O Mundo de Sofia, Jostein Gaaden

-------------

- Que horas são? - perguntou Marlene, recebendo a xícara de chá que Remo lhe estendia. Estavam os dois na cozinha do pequeno apartamento de Remo e, desde que ele começara a preparar o chá, um incômodo silêncio se impunha entre eles.

- Seis e meia.

- Tudo isso? Dormi demais, tenho que estar em Hogwarts às oito e antes ainda tenho que passar na sede da Ordem. Parece que Moody tem uma coisa muito séria pra falar sobre um novo esconderijo dos Comensais.

Dito isso, ela bebeu rapidamente seu chá e começou a se levantar da mesa, quando algo lhe ocorreu:

- Por que você não vem comigo? Aposto que faz um bom tempo que não aparece na esco...

- Não - Remo respondeu muito rápido. Marlene o mirou desconfiada e ele acrescentou: - Eu ainda tenho que verificar uns artefatos das trevas que Moody me mandou e revisar uns relatórios. Frank suspeita que os comensais estejam usando um vira tempo.

- Mas amanhã você vai estar... amanhã já é lua cheia, eu pensei que poderia ficar com você mais um pouco antes de... você sabe.

- Não se preocupe. Estarei na reunião daqui a uma semana.

Marlene o mirou enigmática, mas não disse nada. Levantou da cadeira, andou até a minúscula sala e apanhou sua capa em cima de uma poltrona remendada.

- Está bem - disse ela, finalmente, da porta da cozinha.

- Marlene - começou Remo - você quer me contar alguma coisa?

A jovem passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros e andou até a mesa, ficando de frente para o namorado. Mas não olhava para ele, seus olhos vagavam inquietos pela a parede com marcas de infiltração.

- Sírius tem dito coisas estranhas - respondeu.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Coisas... coisas como se suspeitasse de você.

- Por que ele suspeitaria de mim?

- Não me pergunte - seus olhos continuavam a correr pela cozinha sem realmente se fixar em nada, tudo para evitar ter que olhar diretamente para Remo enquanto falava. - Ele só diz essas coisas... Eu não acho que você seja um traidor, é claro - ela acrescentou rapidamente. - Mas você deveria falar com ele.

- O que eu devo falar pra ele, Marlene? Que não sou um traidor? Se o Sírius acha que eu sou traidor, não vai acreditar em mim!

- Eu apenas... Eu me preocupo com você - disse ela, debruçando sobre a mesa e estendendo a mão por entre xícaras, um açucareiro e um prato de torradas para colocá-la em cima da do namorado.

------------

Tiago entrou na cozinha e encontrou a esposa tentando fazer com que Harry comesse. Ela o segurava desajeitadamente apoiado num dos braços, enquanto tentava, com a mão livre, empurrar o conteúdo alaranjado de uma colher para dentro da boca do menino. Harry, no entanto, não parecia muito disposto a comer e sempre cuspia tudo que a mãe conseguia, com muita insistência, fazer entrar em sua boca.

- Parece que ele não está gostando muito, não? - perguntou Tiago, rindo. Acabara de voltar de uma viagem de três dias.

- Não entendo o que há de errado, eu fiz tudo exatamente como dizia o livro da curandeira Denise Domy e ele não que comer... - respondeu ela, exasperada. - Lá dizia que bebês adoram isso.

- Talvez você não devesse ter substituído o suco de abóbora por essência de arbusto tremulante.

- Engraçadinho... Segure o Harry por um instante, vou ver se consigo falar com Andrômeda pela lareira.

Tiago recebeu o bebê e a colher ainda cheia de gosma alaranjada e Lílian desapareceu pela porta da cozinha.

- Vamos ver o que é essa coisa afinal - disse ele para o bebê, provando um pouco da papa. Imediatamente, uma careta tomou forma em seu rosto e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando a coisa lhe desceu pela garganta. - Que tipo de mãe cruel você tem que te faz comer uma coisa dessas?

Ele jogou a colher na mesa e puxou a varinha do bolso traseiro da calça para fazer todo o resto da gosma alaranjada sumir, um segundo antes de Lílian voltar.

- Andrômeda disse pra eu amassar uma banana e... Você conseguiu! - exclamou, ao ver o prato completamente vazio.

- Ah, claro... você não acreditaria no milagre que uma boa imitação de aviãozinho pode fazer.

- Certo... O que andou fazendo consigo mesmo para ficar nesse estado? - perguntou ela, apontando inquisidoramente para uma cicatriz no rosto de Tiago que se estendia da têmpora esquerda até o queixo.

- Não se preocupe, McGonagal disse que vai desaparecer em alguns dias.

- Não é essa a questão! - protestou ela, subitamente mal-humorada, enquanto ele lhe estendia o bebê de volta. - Você tem que tomar mais cuidado.

- Eu mal pisei em casa e ela já está brigando comigo! - brincou Tiago, passando a mão displicentemente pelos cabelos, mas parou o gesto no meio ao ver que Lílian estava prestes a dar risada. - O que foi?

- Você nunca vai mudar, não é mesmo? - ela riu mais, ajeitando um Harry sonolento junto ao ombro.

Tiago olhou confuso para a esposa, depois percebeu a mão no alto da cabeça e só então se deu conta do que estava fazendo e piscou marotamente, exatamente como fazia quando a chamava para sair e ela o mandava embora aos berros em Hogwarts.

- Mas será possível, Tiago Potter, que você é incapaz de ficar perto de uma garota sem paquerá-la? - perguntou Lílian, divertida, simulando uma voz histérica de descontentamento.

- Eu não posso mais arrumar o cabelo? - Tiago fingindo-se ofendido. - Pois fique sabendo, Lílian Evans, que eu não estava te paquerando, nem tudo que eu faço na vida tem a ver com você.

- Se não quer me paquerar é você quem vai sair perdendo - Lílian saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Harry. Já tinha pousado o bebê no berço, quando um par de braços a envolveu pela cintura.

- Bom, nesse caso... - Tiago exibia seu sorriso mais galanteador, os cabelos estrategicamente bagunçados exatamente daquela maneira que ela costumava odiar em Hogwarts - não vou arriscar.

Lílian girou para ficar de frente para ele e lhe deu um beijo estalado, e então começou a distribuir beijinhos por todo o rosto dele, até chegar na orelha.

- Eu quero você... - sussurrou ela.

- Não brinque com isso, estamos no quarto de Harry.

- E você acha que eu estou brincando? - Lílian sorriu provocadora e estendeu a mão para o bolso de Tiago, ao que ele recuou surpreso.

- Ei, não faça isso...

- Não fazer o que? - perguntou, tirando a varinha dele do bolso, lançando-lhe um sorriso de pura inocência.

Agitou-a levemente no ar e em instantes um perfeito feitiço de imperturbabilidade selava o quarto.

- Agora sim podemos começar a recepção - disse Lílian assim que fecharam a porta do quarto, logo antes de beijar o marido.

- Eu senti sua falta - Tiago arrebatou a esposa nos braços e já ia carregando para o quarto do casal, quando um pergaminho caiu bem em cima de sua cabeça e escorregou para o chão. Ouviram um alto pio de coruja, seguido de um esvoaçar de asas e estavam sozinhos de novo.

Tiago colocou Lílian no chão, rompeu o selo do pergaminho e o desenrolou. Seus olhos correram ligeiros atrás das lentes até que ele deixou os ombros caírem com uma careta de descontentamento:

- Dumbledore pede para irmos a Hogwarts. Agora.

- Está bem... - suspirou Lílian. - Vou chamar Aine pela lareira e ver se ela pode ficar com o Ha...

- Não vai precisar. Dumbledore quer nós três lá.

--------------

Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro. Não que houvesse muito para andar. A pequena sala circular atulhada de todo tipo de objeto - brilhantes, barulhentos, rítmicos e alguns até irritantes - só lhe permitia dar cinco paços em direção ao poleiro de Fawkes e então contornar a larga escrivaninha e dar mais cinco passos para chegar à porta e reiniciar o trajeto. Mesmo assim ele continuava. Cinco passos, girava os pés, passava pela cadeira com cuidado para não esbarrar no espaldar alto demais, mais alguns passos e porta.

Subitamente, Alvo interrompeu sua jornada viciosa de um lado a outro da sala circular para examinar uma bacia de pedra branca, rasa, as bordas entalhadas com runas e símbolos, e uma luz prateada emergindo de uma espécie de fumaça branca que se revirava continuamente em seu interior.

Então puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e a encostou na têmpora direita. Manteve os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, até que um tufo de nuvem banco-prateado se acumulou na ponta da varinha. Depositou-o dentro da bacia, fazendo com que seu conteúdo etéreo se agitasse ainda mais, como um caldo prestes a ferver.

O conteúdo da bacia começou a emitir uma luz mais intensa e a fumaça se ergueu bem acima das bordas. Aos poucos, o que era só uma massa branca disforme foi adquirindo contornos cada vez mais nítidos e cores as mais variadas foram se diferenciando. O formato era de um casal. O rapaz estava extremamente pálido, os cabelos negros grudados na testa pelo suor que lhe cobria o rosto. Ele trazia, apoiada em seu ombro, uma ruiva semi-consciente, a capa cortada horizontalmente na altura do peito por uma mancha de sangue ressequido. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu vagamente para o professor que os observava flutuando acima da bacia.

- Três vezes... - murmurou ele, brandindo a varinha e as imagens se desfizeram, dissolvendo-se no ar como nuvens indefesas.

De repente, ecoou pela sala circular um barulho de pedras se chocando e, instantes depois, a porta se abriu. Por ela entraram, calmamente, o rapaz de cabelos escuros e a moça de cabelos vermelhos que há pouco tinham tido seus espectros projetados pela bacia. Nenhum dos dois estava ferido, pareciam, na verdade, muito tranqüilos, sorridentes até demais para o humor do velho professor. A moça trazia nos braços um pequeno volume coberto por uma manta vermelha e amarela, um tufo de cabelos pretos se sobressaindo numa das extremidades.

- Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos, professor... - começou o rapaz.

Dumbledore meramente fez um gesto de varinha conjurando cadeiras para o casal e acenou para que sentassem. Então contornou a escrivaninha, se sentou na própria cadeirae entrelaçou os compridos dedos sobre a mesa, olhando fixamente para a pequena família à sua frente.

- Professor... - chamou a moça, após alguns minutos de silêncio inquietante. Alvo fez um movimento súbito e levantou da cadeira. Caminhou lentamente até a janela e começou a falar, de costas para o casal:

- Vocês acreditam em destino?

Os dois trocaram olhares intrigados e ela perguntou:

- O senhor quer dizer com destino? Que tudo já está previamente definido?

- Não, não exatamente tudo... - corrigiu Dumbledore - mas algumas coisas, algumas coisas fundamentais e imutáveis.

- Eu acredito que existem certas coisas que não podem ser evitadas - disse o rapaz. - Mas nada que tenha a ver com aqueles videntes que acham que tudo já foi determinado e que as nossas escolhas não contam.

Alvo voltou-se para os dois. Era quase surreal lembrar que um dia já tinham sido o travesso Tiago Potter e a severa monitora Lílian Evans. Incrível como o amor havia unido duas pessoas de personalidades tão distintas. Talvez fosse mesmo destino. Talvez fosse o destino que tinha estendido suas garras para os dois antes mesmo de uma guerra contra Voldermot ser sequer imaginada.

- O que o senhor queria nos dizer afinal? - perguntou Lílian, seu tom de voz ficando impaciente pelas longas pausas do diretor.

- Primeiro deixe-me confirmar uma coisa... Quantas vezes vocês escaparam dele?

- Dele?

- De Voldermot. Quantas vezes vocês, por pouco, não morreram nas mãos dele?

- Bom, - começou Tiago, apoiando o queixo na mão pensativo - teve aquela vez em que exploramos os túneis onde achávamos os Comensais haviam deixado os prisioneiros.

- E a vez em que fizemos a transferência da pedra filosofal para Gringotes - completou Lílian, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos e passava a mão na cabeça, como se quisesse afastar a lembrança.

- E a última vez, quando fomos atacados de surpresa... foi quando Lílian estava no início da gravidez.

Dumbledore suspirou longamente, pegou a varinha e mexeu o conteúdo da bacia branca que ainda estava sob a escrivaninha.

- Agora prestem atenção - disse ele, tirando a varinha de dentro da bacia.

Imediatamente, a nuvem branco-prateada voltou a se erguer no ar, a princípio com um formato pouco definido, e, aos poucos, foi, novamente, tomando contornos, a forma de uma magra silhueta envolta em xales, os olhos enormes brilhando demencialmente atrás dos grandes óculos de aros de tartaruga. Ela então começou a falar num tom de voz muito áspero:

"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."

O vulto girou lentamente sob a bacia por mais alguns instantes e se desfez exatamente como a imagem anterior. Lílian e Tiago olhavam estáticos para Dumbledore, enquanto este contornava novamente a mesa para voltar a sentar na própria cadeira.

- Professor... - começou Lílian, após alguns minutos - não é que eu não esteja acreditando no que ela... essa vidente...

- Trelawney... Sibila Trelawney, tetraneta da famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney.

- Certo - ela respondeu, incerta. - Não é que eu não esteja acreditando... eu lembro de ter estudado detalhadamente os sintomas que as pessoas apresentam quando acometidas por uma visão súbita... quer dizer, os olhos desfocados, a voz, estava tudo bem claro.

- Sim, eu também achei - concordou Dumbledore.

- O que ela quer dizer é: - interveio Tiago - o senhor nos chamou aqui porque acha que ela está falando de Harry?

- Bem...

- Porque provavelmente existe mais alguém por aí que escapou de Voldermot três vezes e teve um filho no final de julho... - insistiu o rapaz.

- Vocês realmente subestimam seu velho professor... - suspirou Dumbledore. - Eu pensei, realmente pensei sobre isso. E, após uma longa investigação nos antigos relatórios e longas noites de indagações, reduzi as possibilidades a apenas duas.

- Duas?

- Sim. Dois casais igualmente corajosos para enfrentar Voldermot três vezes, e igualmente poderosos para conseguirem escapar. E os dois esperavam os primeiros filhos para o verão desse ano. Mas eu confesso que acabei por descartar vocês quando me disseram que esperavam o bebê apenas para a primeira semana de agosto. O bebê de Alice e Frank Longbotton parecia muito mais provável.

- Neville nasceu em 30 de julho... - falou Tiago.

- Exatamente. Eu já tinha tomado todas as providências,contado a eles sobre a previsão e os fiz se mudarem de Hogsmead para um lugar mais seguro, estava tudo muito bem arrumado. Mas entãovocês me surpreendem... - Dumbledore se pôs a tamborilar os longos dedos na madeira da escrivaninha.

Lílian ergueu um pouco mais o bebê nos braços e o rosto branco ficou descoberto. Ele não pareceu se incomodar, continuava a dormir tranqüilamente nos braços da mãe, alheio à possibilidade de que sua vida pudesse acabar num assassinato, ou mesmo depender de um para continuar.

- Mas... ainda pode não ser o Harry, não é mesmo? Ainda pode ser Nevile... - murmurou Tiago, enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros da esposa para aninhá-la junto a seu peito.

- Sim, pode... E eu nem pretendia alarmar vocês com essa notícia tão cedo, afinal, com a sua casa servindo de sede da Ordem, vocês não poderiam estar mais seguros. Mas um elemento novo surgiu.

Lílian e Tiago levantaram os olhos para o professor, ela já tinha os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas e ele ficava com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

- Voldermot soube dessa previsão... quer dizer, não acho que ele saiba de tudo, mas de alguma coisa ele sabe. E eu sei, de fonte segura, que ele está convencido de que a criança em questão é Harry.

- Mas ele não pode saber - disse Lílian, apertando o filho nos braços.

- Não, Voldermot não pode saber. Mas isso não importa, se ele acha que a pessoa de quem fala a profecia é Harry, então temos que esconder vocês.

- Nos esconder?! - Tiago parecia subitamente chocado.

- Quero que se mudem para Godric's Hollow.

- Você quer dizer...

- Isso mesmo, Tiago, para a casa de seus pais.

- Mas professor, aquela casa não é segura, o senhor sabe o que aconteceu com os meus pais lá.

- Eu sei... Mas vamos tomar muito cuidado dessa vez. - E, ao que Lílian e Tiago lhe lançaram olhares significativos, como se esperassem que Dumbledore de repente risse e gritasse que tudo não passava de uma piada, o professor completou: - Eu realmente espero que essa previsão não se concretize. Quer dizer, queria eu ter parado aquele homem antes que ele tivesse a chance de causar tanta dor e desespero a tanta gente. Mas, se eu realmente não posso fazer isso, talvez só me reste lutar para que alguém que possa tenha a chance de tentar.

---------------

N/A:

Aconteceu. Esse foi sinceramente um capítulo que custou a sair. Talvez porque a partir daqui as coisas comecem a se engrenar pra chegar no climax. Ou talvez porque era uma coisa bem previsível e esperada, já que todo mundo já sabe o que levou os Potter a se esconderem... Por outro lado, eu quis mostrar um pouco de como, apesar de tudo, Tiago e Lílian ainda são um casal normal.   
Sim, porque os pais da única esperança da Ordem da Fênix desejavam apenas ter de volta suas vidas normais... A única forma de continuar acreditando no futuro é agir com egoísmo e negar qualquer lógica. Tudo passa a ser feito por impulso.

Mto obrigada a todos que leram e aos que comentaram:

BabI BlacK: valew por ter aceitado betar minha fic o/

Adriana Black: a Lily também não acredita (eu tbm não acredito! mas não posso negar que me diverti inventando a previsão...), mas ela não tem muita escolha, se não acreditar nisso então vai ter que adimitir que está maluca mesmo o.o E eu amei sua descrição do baby potter! XD   
Os McKinnoncom ceteza vão morrer, eu não posso mudar isso (para a minha grande infelicidade porque, apesar de ela não aparecer muito, eu acho adoro a Marlene...), agora quando eu não vou contar :-x

Ana Bya Potter: eu resolvo, olha ae o/. E mto obrigada por ler e comentar o.o

À propósito, essa semana eu finalmente fechei o numero de capítulos: 21. Posso acrescentar mais um, mas é improvável. Então até o próximo capítulo...

Bjos o/

BelWeasley


	13. Godric's Hollow

Capítulo 13. Godric's Hollow 

A vida é uma sombra errante;  
Um pobre comediante, que se pavoneia  
No breve instante que lhe reserva a cena,  
Para depois não ser mais ouvido.  
É um conto de falas, que nada significa,  
Narrado por um idiota, cheio de voz e fúria.  
- William Shakespeare

Lílian observava o bebê dentro do berço. O sol estava se pondo do lado de fora e o quarto se enchia de fachos de luz alaranjados. No fim das contas, tinha que admitir que ficara feliz em vir para Godric's Hollow. Em mudar de ambiente, de cores, de vista da janela. Ela tinha ficado com medo que Tiago ficasse deprimido em viver na casa onde os pais haviam sido assassinados, mas ele parecia não se importar tanto com isso. Era até divertido vê-lo parar de fazer qualquer coisa de repente e começar a contar suas travessuras de criança. Lílian só podia esperar que Harry não fosse tão afeito a transfigurar tudo que via pela frente quanto o pai.

Claro que a vida deles agora era bem diferente do que costumava ser quando eram apenas membros ativos da Ordem da Fênix. Quando não eram ainda os pais da única esperança da resistência. Ela, o marido e o filho viviam agora num mundo alheio, devagar, quase parando, dentro do mundo agitado das outras pessoas. Enquanto todos estavam pegando em varinhas e arriscando suas vidas pela Ordem ou por Voldermot, Lílian e Tiago tinham apenas que sobreviver. Continuar em pé para garantir a continuidade da vida de Harry.

Harry transformara sua vida em muitos aspectos, desde a real experiência de ser responsável por um ser humano completamente indefeso até as concessões que tivera que fazer por causa dele. Ser mãe tinha mudado em muito seu modo de ser. Era engraçado se sentir assim em relação a alguém que há um ano nem sonhava em fazer parte da sua vida. A cada dia que passava, Lílian se sentia mais próxima do filho, como jamais se sentira com nenhum outro ser humano na vida, exceto talvez com a sua própria mãe. Tudo perto de Harry parecia se tornar gracioso, luminoso, incansável. Sabia que soava idiota, mas em alguns momentos ela sentia que nada mais importava. O mundo parecia terminar dentro daqueles olhinhos alegres - olhos que, agora já se podia concluir com certeza, eram definitivamente verdes, para total contentamento de Tiago.

Mas estarem o três sempre tão perto dava uma falsa sensação de união eterna que Lílian não queria alimentar. Sabia que Harry um dia também precisaria de espaço para dar seus próprios passos. E ela sabia que ia sofrer quando acontecesse. Logo no primeiro instante, quando a curandeira cortou o cordão umbilical que os unia, já fora difícil. Mas o pior era saber que aquele tinha sido só o primeiro de tantos cortes. Um dia, Harry aprenderia a andar e ia querer fazer as coisas sozinho. Depois ele iria para a escola e então ela seria jogada para escanteio, como uma simples espectadora ou eventual conselheira.

"E se eu lhe dissesse que ao ter essa criança estará dando o primeiro passo para perder aquilo que mais ama?", essas tinham sido as palavras exatas de Gweena naquele dia em que Lílian finalmente tinha entendido que não devia ter medo do que seu dom lhe revelava. Agora essas palavras começavam a adquirir algum sentido em sua mente, embora ela ainda não entedesse bem qual era.

- Ele dormiu? - perguntou Tiago, entrando no quarto com uma caixa debaixo do braço. Ao que ela fez um sinal afirmativo, ele a chamou para fora.

Lílian seguiu o marido pelo corredor até a aconchegante sala de estar.

- Veja o que eu achei - disse Tiago, sentando no tapete defronte a lareira e abrindo a caixa. Dentro havia uma pilha de fotografias antigas, com vários bruxos e bruxas acenando, sorrindo e mudando continuamente de lugar. - São fotos do nosso tempo em Hogwarts.

Ele ergueu uma delas e Lílian pôde constatar que era do terceiro ano, do dia do primeiro jogo de quadribol de Tiago pelo time da Grinfinória. Estavam os quatro Marotos comemorando a vitória e, no canto esquerdo, ela mesma, sorrindo condescendente, e Marlene agitando alegremente um pompom vermelho e dourado com uma mão e o bastão de batedor na outra.

- Nessa nós já estávamos namorando - falou ela, sentando junto ao marido ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para uma fotografia em que se via, de um lado da mesa, Pedro, Remo, Sírius e Tiago e, do outro, Lílian, Marlene, Héstia e Alice. O grupo erguia garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, brindando, então tomavam grandes goles da bebida e voltavam a conversar entre si animadamente. E tudo aquilo fora há menos de três anos.

- Foi uns dois meses antes de eu te pedir em casamento - comentou Tiago. - E essa é do dia que dependuramos o Seboso numa baliza do campo de quadribol...

Mas Lílian não prestava mais atenção. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, perdidos nos desenhos geométricos do tapete. O que dois anos e alguns meses tinha feito com aqueles sorrisos, aqueles olhos brilhantes, aquelas expressões sonhadoras?

Sem querer, ela mirou uma fotografia sua e de Tiago dançando numa chuva de folhas amareladas. Ela se lembrava vivamente do dia em que aquela fotografia fora tirada, há dois anos, em Hogsmead, por Remo, um segundo antes de Sírius arrastá-los dali a fim de lhes mostrar a moto trouxa em que estava trabalhando - queria a ajuda de Tiago para alinhar o funcionamento mecânico da moto com a magia que a faria voar.

Não, não foram os anos, nada daquilo tinha a ver com o tempo. Tudo era por causa da guerra. Era por isso que estava tudo tão diferente.

Ela fechou os olhos e, pela primeira vez, perdeu conscientemente a esperança. Já havia duvidado antes que um dia as coisas voltariam ao normal, mas aquela era a primeira vez que se deixava levar pela desilusão sem se censurar.

Estava decidida a continuar lutando pelas pessoas que amava, por Tiago, Harry e pela Ordem. Mas agora não acalentaria mais a esperança de que tudo ia melhorar. Não tinha esse direito. Não tinha o direito de ignorar os fatos, por mais que sua sanidade mental dependesse disso. Simplesmente não era justo que ela pudesse desviar o olhar e fingir não ver só porque estava protegida.Não quando havia tanta gente morrendo ou sofrendo dores físicas e psicológicas mais terríveis do que a morte lá fora. Não quando jovens tinham que morrer tão tragicamente ao invés de sonharem, de planejarem, de viverem despreocupadamente suas vidas.

Naquele momento, Lílian Potter decidiu que estava disposta a dar sua vida pela causa. Não necessariamente pela vitória. Mas pelo fim da guerra. Pelo fim de tanto sofrimento.

Tiago a abraçou com força, sem entender por que ela parecia de repente tão desconsolada. Mas ele não poderia entender, mesmo que ela explicasse centenas de vezes.

Apesar de tudo, Tiago Potter ainda acreditava no futuro.

----------

- Assim não vai dar, vocês têm que ficar mais juntos!

- Pra ficarmos mais juntos que isso eu teria que sentar no colo do Black!

- Não é uma má idéia, McKinnon.

Marlene revirou os olhos para Sirius, enquanto se levantava e ia se posicionar entre Dédalo Diggle e Alice Longbottom.

Os Potter já não moravam mais em Londres, mas sua casa, agora em Godric's Hollow, ainda servia de sede para a Ordem e, naquele dia em especial, era o lugar onde todos os membros haviam se reunido para a comemoração do Dia das Bruxas, o décimo desde o início da guerra. Dorcas Crockford insistia em aproveitar a ocasião para tirar uma foto. Já fazia vinte minutos que os membros da Ordem da Fênix tentavam se arrumar na pequena sala.

- Aberforth, tire esse chapéu horrível e vá lá pra atrás do Alvo, perto do Sírius - mandou Dorcas, exasperada. Um bruxo velho e grisalho de aspectocarrancudo tirou o capéu com chifres de bode e atravessou a sala em direção ao lugar indicado.

Lílian entrou na sala vinda do quarto de Harry e Tiago a chamou para sentar ao seu lado.

- Assim você não vai aparecer, Rabicho. Sente aqui - apontou Tiago. Pedro se sentou ao lado dos Potter.

- Agora fiquem quietos. Hagrid, abaixe a cabeça - Dorcas enfeitiçou a câmara para que flutuasse.

- Estou atrasado? - perguntou Lupin, entrando na sala. Por causa do tumulto ninguém tinha percebido o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Não, você só perdeu a reunião toda - respondeu Emmeline Vance, uma jovem de longos cabelos pretos.

- Mas chegou a tempo para a foto, fique ali perto de Edgar - ordenou Dorcas, antes de se juntar ao grupo, se posicionando ao lado de Sírius.

Segundos depois, a câmara disparou o flash iluminando a sala.

Logo depois, o grupo se descondensou e Remo se aproximou de Lílian e Tiago:

- Pensei que não vinha mais, Aluado.

- Eu tive uns problemas por aí, Pontas - respondeu Remo, se balançano levemente.

- Andou tendo muitos problemas então, já que não vem nos visitar desde que nos mudamos - ralhou Lílian.

- Sim, sim.

- Eu gostaria de saber que tipo de problemas são esses - resmungou Sirius, falando com Remo pela primeira vez em semanas.

- Coisas da Ordem... missões... de reconhecimento.

- Onde você estava quando estouramos o esconderijo de dez comensais na Escócia? - perguntou Sirius, com ar inquisidor. - Dumbledore me disse que você não estava a serviço da Ordem e eu te mandei uma coruja pedindo ajuda. Por que não foi?

- Eu... eu tinha outras coisas pra fazer.

- Remo, venha aqui! - chamou Frank. Lupin aproveitou a deixa para evitar a pergunta de Sírius, afastando-se do grupo.

- Ele não parece bem, Tiago... - comentou Lílian.

- Não esquenta com isso. Se houvesse alguma coisa ele diria.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Pontas. O Aluado está mudado.

- Almofadinhas - advertiu Tiago, ficando muito sério.

Sirius preferiu não insistir. Mas nada lhe tirava da cabeça que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- Tenho que ir...

------------

Sirius se despediu de Lílian e Tiago e dos outros presentes, vestiu sua capa de viagem e saiu da casa. A porta dava num terreno baldio cheio de mato e algum lixo. Um complexo encantamento havia sido feito para impedir que se visse a fachada da casa.

O rapaz puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e fez um feitiço nos olhos para poder localizar a moto. Lílian havia desiludido muito bem a máquina e ele resolvera manter o feitiço até que se dissipasse, afinal, dificilmente conseguiria fazer um tão bom.

Então se dirigiu para o lado escuro do terreno onde tinha localizado a moto desiludida quando foi interrompido por um barulho atrás de si. Virou-se rapidamente, já se pondo em posição de duelo.

- Ei, calma... - disse Marlene McKinnon, fechando a porta da casa. - Está passando tempo demais com Moody.

- Aparecendo assim de repente, o que você queria? - resmungou ele.

- Eu vi você falando com o Remo.

- Anda me observando, McKinnon? - perguntou Sirius, abrindo um largo sorriso de presunção.

- Quem te garante que não era o Remo que eu observava? - rebateu ela, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Faz sentido, afinal, ele é seu namorado - falou ele, como se estivesse contando uma história inventada. - Apesar de eu não entender como vocês começaram isso do nada. Ele nem sequer faz o seu tipo.

- Ah, e agora você sabe qual é o meu tipo?

- Claro. Eu sei que você prefere os altos, fortes e charmosos.

- Está errado, odeio gente arrogante e metida. E, apesar de não ser absolutamente da sua conta, meu namoro com Remo não começou "do nada", nós sempre fomos ótimos amigos e eu sempre o admirei muito.

- Você veio aqui fora pra falar do seu namorado? - perguntou, voltando a andar em direção à moto.

- Por que você está desconfiando do Remo?

- Quem te disse que eu estou desconfiando do Aluado, McKinnon?

- Você, Black. Está sempre fazendo insinuações e enchendo ele de perguntas.

- E o que você tem com isso?

- Nada. Eu só queria avisar que está sendo injusto - Marlene falou muito calmamente, embora seu rosto vermelho revelasse que estava muito nervosa.

- Ah, é esse o seu veredicto?

- Não! - ela perdeu o controle do tom de voz, parecia prestes a avançar em Sirius de tanta ira. - É só que você devia olhar o calendário de vez em quando, quando estávamos duelando na Escócia era lua cheia - dizendo isso, Marlene voltou para dentro da casa batendo a porta, deixando Sirius novamente sozinho, atônito.

- Accio calendário - murmurou Sírius, erguendo a varinha e, após alguns instantes, um calendário veio voando para sua mão. Estava ali a data do dia em que invadiram o esconderijo. E era realmente lua cheia. Tinha sido realmente um estúpido tirando conclusões sem atentar para esse detalhe.

Talvez Marlene tivesse razão, estava ficando paranóico. Ver amigos morrendo, caindo como moscas nas mãos de Voldermot e seus seguidores, estava tirando sua racionalidade. Mesmo admitindo isso, não podia dizer que sua confiança em Remo era inabalável como quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts.

-------------

A festa ainda continuou animada após a saída de Sirius. E eles tinham bons motivos para festejar, a Ordem vinha conseguindo suas primeira vitórias realmente significativas - o comensal Karkarof tinha sido preso e parecia disposto a falar em troca de alguns anos a menos em Azkaban, o desmantelamento da base de Voldermot na Escócia fora um sucesso e a Ordem estava há um bom tempo sem baixas. Mas a animação se devia muito mais ao fato de que todos sabiam que dificilmente poderiam se reunir assim em um futuro próximo. Era extremamente perigoso ficarem todos os membros num só lugar.

Eles não poderiam prever que estariam todos reunidos de novo dali há poucas semanas.

-------------

Agradeço aos comentarios:

BaBi: realmente o Dumb tem um ótimo senso de oportunidade XD

Adriana Black: eh msm, na hora q eles iam se divertir aehuaheuahuaheu! Mas eu num sei escrever NC17 então acho q eles num perderam nada XD Eu concordo com vc q o Sirius foi msm idiota desconfiando do Remo (fala serio, como um cara fofo q nem o Lupin poderia ser um traidor?!) Mas se vc parar pra pensar o Sirius é meio impulsivo, sai fazendo as coisas sem raciocinar direito... E eu pensei bastante em como poderia mostrar um pouco da revolta do Remo qd acha q o Sirius era o traidor, mas é meio dificil pra mim imaginar um Remo Lupin revoltado... pra mim ele fica no maximo chateado, amargurado o.o E eu odeio o Rabicho tbm!  
Qt a Marlene eu sou a maior fã dela. Eu tava só procurando um personagem que pudesse matar na fic e escolhi pegar ela e dar um papel razoavelmente importante, sem saber q ia acabar gostando tanto dela q ia ser mto dificil acabar com td u.u Infelizmente num vai demorar mto pra acontecer... Mas no dia q escrevi a morte dela prometi pra mim mesma fazer pelo menos uma short em que pudesse mostrá-la um pouco mais.  
Mais uma coisa: eu adoro reviews grandes assim!

Lilli-Evans: mto mto obrigada, vc naum sabe como eu fiquei louca tentando conciliar as minhas ideias com a cronologia q os livros sugerem! E q bom saber q se eu escrever um livro algum dia pelo menos um deles vai sair das prateleiras XD

Lily Potter Black: o Sirius aqui é serio msm, e isso é pq ele tá meio desesperado. Eu tbm gosto mais dele fazendo graça, mas, como diz o nome da fic, isso aqui é uma historia de como os sonhos daquela geração acabaram (portanto, osnossos marotos ainda têm o que sofrer e, se vc ama o sirius como eu, vai querer me matar quando ler o proximo capitulo... acredite, eu quis me matar...).

Hum, não há muito mais a falar sobre esse capítulo, então vou divagar um pouco o.o Tiago e Lílian. Eu amo esses dois. Por causa do contraste, da surpresa e do imprevisível que eles transmitem.  
Mas acho que adoro ainda mais pela forma como eles lutaram até o fim. Quer dizer, já no tempo que eles estudavam Voldermot estava por aí e a coisa só foi ficando pior. Imagino que o auge do terror tenha coincidido exatamente com o tempo em que eles ficaram casados.  
Considerando que eles tinham só uns vinte e poucos anos quando morreram, é impressionante como o amor deles conseguiu resistir a tantas situações dramáticas, e até mesmo extremas. Quer dizer, vcs lembram da Molly ficando desesperada só de imaginar uma nova guerra? Isso dá uma boa idéia do quão terrível foi a primeira.  
A maioria dos personagens acabou optando pela solução mais simples. O Remo se afasta de todos, tanto que o Sírius começa a desconfiar dele. O Pedro acaba por entregar os pontos e escolhe o caminho mais fácil (e, diga-se de passagem, mais covarde). O Sírius, todos sabem, acaba se convencendo de que tem que vingar a morte de seus amigos e causa apenas mais destruição.  
Outros personagens também vão perder o compasso e acabar agindo de forma tão infantil que chega a ser estúpido.  
A Lily chegou a tentar se conformar com os benefícios da própria infelicidade. O Tiago acaba por se matar numa luta inutil.  
Entretanto, quanto mais a situação vai se tornando pior, mais eu me convenço de que temos que tentar vê-la por um ângulo diferente. E é isso que eu mais amo em T/L: a forma como eles se que esforçam para continuar juntos apesar de tudo... Essa talvez seja a única maneira de encarar de forma otimista essa história. Todos sabemos que o fim deles será o mais dramático de todos, mas é exatamente num contexto que só permite esse tipo de desfecho que as pessoas se deixam amar da forma mais intensa, profunda e, eu me arrisco a dizer, mais bonita.

Essa é a nota mais longa que eu já escrevi (alguem me disse ou eu li em algum lugar que é legal autores escreverem notas, mas isso acho que já é demais o.o)  
Bjos e até o próximo capítulo o/

BelWeasley


	14. Quando os sonhos acabam

Capítulo 14. Quando os sonhos acabam

Música Angels Fall First (Anjos Caem Primeiro), Nightwish

De que serve o eterno criar,  
Se a criação em nada acabar?  
- Fausto, de Goethe

Assim que Sirius aparatou em frente à mansão McKinnon, percebeu que havia algo terrivelmente errado. O grande portão verde estava arrebentado e o escudo da família, que antes estivera soldado no alto das grades, tinha sido arremessado há vários metros de distância.  
Um alerta geral havia sido enviado a todos os membros da Ordem, mas Sírius aparentemente havia sido o primeiro a chegar.  
O maroto atravessou o portão cautelosamente, mas parecia que os feitiços de segurança já tinham sido neutralizados. Ao pôr os pés no jardim, ele viu algo que fez seus joelhos quererem ceder.  
Flutuando pouco acima do telhado, estava o espectro de uma caveira prateada com uma cobra verde esmeralda se esgueirando boca afora. A marca negra.

An angelface smiles to me  
(Um rosto de anjo sorri para mim)  
Under a headline of tragedy  
(Debaixo de uma manchete de tragédia)

Dentro da mansão, tudo estava um caos. Os caros sofás, as cortinas, as trabalhadas tapeçarias da sala estavam espalhadas aos pedaços por todos os lados, com milhares de cacos de vidro e fragmentos de vasos antigos que compunham a velha coleção da matriarca da família McKinnon. Mais adiante, seis corpos ocupavam a sala de jantar. Os pratos havia sido arremessados em todas as direções. Era fácil de se deduzir que haviam sido interrompidos durante o jantar.  
Um dos corpos era de uma menina de oito ou nove anos. Morrera sentada em seu lugar na mesa, o corpo amolecido pendia para trás, os olhos azuis muito claros arregalados, fixos no teto, sem brilho, e os cabelos cor de ébano dos McKinnon, ainda impecavelmente presos com uma fita azul. Era a pequena Natália McKinnon, com quem Sírius costumava brincar dizendo ser sua namorada.  
Ele se aproximou e fechou os olhos da menina. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto.

That smile used to give me warmth  
(Aquele sorriso costumava me trazer calor)

- Sírius Black! Volte já aqui com o meu diário!  
A menina de cabelos cor de ébano corria pela rua perseguindo um menino um pouco mais alto, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos e um sorriso debochado no rosto.  
- Ou o quê? O que vai fazer se eu não devolver, Marlene? - perguntou ele, dando especial entonação ao nome da garota.  
- Não me chame de Marlene! - ela se enfureceu ainda mais e pulou no pescoço de Sírius, fazendo com que os dois desabassem no chão. A garota se esticava ao máximo para alcançar o diário, mas o garoto a empurrava ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o diário o mais longe possível dos dedos insistentes de Marlene.  
A disputa foi interrompida por uma porta se abrindo. Não a porta de uma casa, mas uma porta no meio do nada, suspensa no ar. Logo depois, um pequeno lance de escadas surgiu defronte à porta e por ele desceu uma adolescente de longos cabelos platinados usando uma capa lilás.  
- Chega, Sírius, devolva o diário pra ela - disse a jovem, olhando para os dois com irritação.  
- Ah, Andrômeda, não se meta! - resmungou ele, empurrando Marlene com mais força.  
Andrômeda Black colocou as mãos na cintura e sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo com que os cabelos esvoaçassem ao redor do rosto rosado.  
- Não é isso. Tia Elladora está vindo.  
Imediatamente, Sírius e Marlene se levantaram do chão e começaram a sacudir as vestes na tentativa de tirar as marcas de terra, esquecendo completamente do diário na agitação de ficar apresentável para evitar que recebessem um dos castigos de tia Elladora - castigos esses que incluíam ficar pendurada na masmorra da mansão de ponta cabeça até que o rosto começasse a ficar azul. Andrômeda os observava com a expressão de quem lamentava ter quatorze e não poder usar magia fora da escola.

Farewell - no words to say  
(Adeus - sem palavras pra dizer)

- Achei que você tinha dito que não chorava... - ele ouviu a voz sarcástica e a seguiu com os olhos, encontrando Marlene McKinnon deitada no tapete do salão anexo à sala de jantar. Aparentemente, a jovem fora arremessada contra a parede e caíra estatelada no chão. A julgar pelos cortes e machas roxas em seu rosto, ela estivera envolvida na batalha contra os invasores, o que Sírius confirmou ao entrar no salão, onde havia não menos de cinco corpos de comensais, reconhecíveis pelas máscaras brancas que ainda escondiam seus rostos. Um deles estava em cima das pernas de Marlene.  
- Eu o matei - murmurou ela, percebendo a expressão espantade de Sírius.  
- Você... você não teve escolha... - ele se abaixou e tirou o cadáver que repousava nas suas pernas dela.  
- Não, você não entendeu... eu matei esse homem - ela levantou a mão vagarosamente e apontou para o comensal que Sírius jogara para o lado. - Eu me vinguei.  
Os olhos dela haviam assumido um brilho estranho, quase demente. Ela então os fechou e a cabeça caiu mole para trás, o pescoço frouxo, os movimentos respiratórios cada vez mais fracos e irregulares.

Beside the cross on your grave  
(Ao lado da cruz sobre a sua sepultura)  
And those forever burning candles  
(e daquelas velas que queimam eternamente)

Só no final daquele dia Marlene conseguiu se afastar dos olhares dos tios e percorrer os corredores da mansão dos Black em busca de Sírius, a fim de recuperar seu diário.  
Chegando ao patamar do primeiro andar, ouviu vozes que imediatamente identificou como pertencentes a Sírius e Andrômeda e as seguiu pelo corredor até o que lhe pareceu uma sala de estudos - um cômodo escuro com as paredes cobertas de tapeçarias e muitas estantes e armários cheios de livros que, conhecendo os Black como ela conhecia, certamente não tratavam de culinária ou jardinagem.  
Ela já ia entrando na esperança de surpreender Sírius e conseguir arrancar-lhe o diário, quando percebeu que seu nome estava sendo mencionado na conversa:  
- De qualquer modo, não é bom vocês ficarem andando pra baixo sozinhos - dizia Andrômeda. - Tia Elladora pode não gostar, Marlene não é mais uma moleca pra ficar rolando no chão com você.  
- Andrômeda, eu não penso na Marlene dessa maneira - ela ouviu a voz grave de Sírius retrucar. - Não como uma garota.  
Sem saber bem por que, Marlene sentiu o sangue lhe subir à cabeça e uma raiva descomunal tomou seus pensamentos. Ela então deu meia volta e desceu as escadas em direção à sala de visitas, um sorriso mesquinho tomando forma em seus rosto.  
- Tia Elladora - chamou ela, assim que pisou no térreo. Uma bruxa atarracada usando vestes verde-musgo olhou ameaçadoramente para a menina, que engoliu seco e prosseguiu: - É Sírius... ele não quer devolver uma coisa que me pertence.  
Sírius passou aquele natal preso no porão da mansão com três vampiros nada amigáveis. Isso porque o senhor Black conseguiu, com muita insistência, fazer Elladora desistir da idéia de mandar o sobrinho para um acampamento de domadores de hipogrifos selvagens. Marlene, por outro lado, passou a noite sentada no tapete da sala, defronte à lareira, cercada de dezenas de presentes. Mas, em seu íntimo, se sentia o mais miserável dos seres.

Needed elsewhere  
(Necessários em toda parte)

- Marlene! Marlene, fique acordada! Dumbledore está vindo, ele pode te curar.  
- Não me chame de Marlene - disse ela, com a voz fraca. - Natália me pediu pra lhe dar uma coisa - completou, abrindo os olhos.  
- O que?  
- Não posso me mexer, me levante. Mas não pense que pode aproveitar pra ficar tocando em todos os lugares, ainda tenho minha varinha aqui comigo.  
Com cuidado, Sírius passou o braço pelas costas de Marlene e a ergueu, revelando uma imensa mancha de sangue que empapava o tapete e as vestes da jovem. - Chegue mais perto, não consigo falar alto.  
Sírius aproximou o rosto do dela e Marlene encostou os lábios nos dele. O contato durou apenas um instante, logo em seguida ela deixou a cabeça pender novamente para trás.

To remind us of the shortness of your time  
(Para nos lembrar da rapidez do nosso tempo)

- Há quanto tempo... há quanto tempo você sente isso por ele?  
Uma Marlene de dezessete anos se apoiava numa faia próxima à margem do lago do castelo. Remo estava agachado um pouco mais adiante, atirando pedaços de torrada aos peixes.  
- Pra ser sincera... não me lembro - ela fraziu o cenho. - Talvez desde criança.  
- Você conhece o Sírius desde criança? - Remo pareceu desconcertado ao se virar para encará-la.  
Mas aquilo era surpresa também para ela. Como, em quase seis anos dividindo o mesmo dormitório, Sírius nunca tinha contado aos amigos que os dois costumavam passar férias juntos quando pequenos, não por serem realmente parentes, mas por terem uma tia em comum que insistia em levar Marlene todos os anos ao Largo Grimmauld, 12?  
- Conheço... Na verdade, nem me lembro desde quando conheço aquele insuportável - resmungou a garota, tentando disfarçar o desconforto de ter sito tão sumariamente esquecida. - Ele foi meio que meu karma de infância, por culpa dele nunca consegui manter uma boneca inteira por mais de alguns meses.  
- Então, - continuou Remo - vocês devem se conhecer bem.  
- Ah, sim - Marlene revirou os olhos. - O suficiente para eu ter certeza de que nunca haverá nada entre nós além de ódio mútuo.  
- Mas... por que você não fala com ele? - o garoto parecia completamente descrente, como se Marlene tivesse falado algo bizarro como ir até a Floresta Proibida tomar chá com os centauros. - Por que você não.  
- Eu já me decidi, - cortou ela - não vou contar, não quero que nada aconteça.  
- Mas por quê?  
- Droga, Remo, pare de ser sempre tão legal! - falou, irritada.  
- Quê?  
- Digo, tente parar de ser meu amigo um instante e aja como qualquer pessoa que confessa seus sentimentos por outra! Se você continuar sendo gentil comigo, nunca vamos passar de simples amigos! - Marlene falava exasperada.  
- Você quer que deixemos de ser amigos?  
- Não! Eu só quero que às vezes você não seja tão compreensivo, que seja egoísta, que finja indiferença, como os outros caras.  
- Você quer que eu seja como um desses caras que passam a noite aos amassos com uma garota e na manhã seguinte nem olham pra elas?  
- Também não - respondeu ela, rindo.  
A situação era tão desesperadora quanto cômica. Ela ali, com o namorado perfeito bem diante do nariz, um garoto educado, compreensivo, gentil e amigo, e pedindo a ele que fosse idiota como os outros! Um idiota como Sírius Black.  
- Mar... Marlene - chamou Remo, atônito diante do riso compulsivo da garota.  
Ela simplesmente cobriu o espaço de alguns passos que os separava, agarrou-o pela gola da capa e colou os lábios aos dele. E, ao fazer isso, se sentiu imensamente boba. Tinha complicado tanto as coisas quando tudo se resumia, na verdade, a um gesto tão simples.

Tears laid for them  
(Lágrimas derramadas por eles)  
Tears of love tears of fear  
(Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo)

- Marlene... - chamou Sirius, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.  
- Eu sei que vou morrer, Black.  
- Não vai não, Dumbledore... - mas ele parou a frase no meio ao perceber que sua mão estava suja de sangue, que empapava o cabelo de Marlene.  
- Nem Dumbledore pode me salvar agora - ela suspirou.  
- Vou aparatar com você para o St. Mungos.  
- Black.  
- Vamos - ele estava novamente erguendo o corpo da garota do chão, ao que a face dela se contorcia de dor.  
- Black, não tem mais jeito! - gritou Marlene, a voz estridente ecoando no salão vazio. Ela fechou os olhos e lágrimas rolaram na pele pálida. Aquela era para Sirius uma visão quase que surreal. - Natália não me pediu nada, sabe... Eu... eu quis.  
- Pare de falar como se fosse a última vez que fala comigo... - a voz de Sírius saiu fina, como um ganido.  
- Ela vai ficar brava comigo. Mas eu mantive isso preso dentro de mim por tanto tempo... acho que pelo menos por essa falta mereço ser perdoada.  
- Mas você... Remo...

Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows  
(Enterre meus sonhos, desenterre minhas tristezas)

- Acorda, Marlene! No que você tanto pensa? - Lílian sacudia as mãos diante do rosto da amiga.  
Estavam sentadas lado a lado numa mesa do Três Vassouras aproveitando o último passeio à Hogsmead antes de se formarem.  
- Nada. Eu só estava.  
- Come. Você nem tocou na comida - falou a ruiva, sorrindo largamente. Logo em seguida, sua atenção foi desviada para Tiago e Marlene voltou a olhar para a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e para as bolhas que lentamente subiam pelo vidro amarelado.  
Não tinha jeito mesmo. Nem ali, nem em casa, nem em Hogwarts, nem em lugar nenhum deixaria de se sentir assim. Seria eternamente uma deslocada, uma coisa estranha que não pertence a lugar nenhum, para sempre e em qualquer lugar, um peixe fora d'água.  
- Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? - perguntou Lílian, uma hora depois, quando o grupo saia do pub.  
- Não... foi bom... Eu só senti falta do Remo - respondeu Marlene, com um sorriso forçado.  
- Ótimo! - disse Sírius, apoiando os braços nos ombros das garotas. - Amanhã então levo vocês pra outra comemoração, mas essa particular, só as duas e eu no meu quarto. O que acham?  
- Almofadinhas, vai curar sua bebedeira e pára de falar bobagem pra elas - riu Tiago, empurrando o amigo para longe antes que Marlene tivesse tempo de gritar com ele.  
- Festa boa mesmo vai ser a de amanhã! - exclamou Pedro.  
- Isso se nós ganharmos mesmo a Taça Quadribol... - resmungou Alice Fenwick, uma grinfinória de rosto redondo que jogava na posição de goleira do time.  
- Dessa vez nós temos que ganhar! Eu não agüentaria ver a Sonserina ganhar de jeito nenhum - disse Lílian, sorrindo para Tiago.  
- Nesse caso, podemos começar a garantir o estoque de cerveja amanteigada - e, dizendo isso, Héstia Jones saiu guiando um grupo em direção à uma loja.  
"Festa. É só nisso que eles pensam.", pensou Marlene. Também, com dezessete anos, tem coisa melhor pra pensar? Ela deveria estar pensando nisso também...

Oh Lord why  
(Oh Deus, por que)  
The angels fall first?  
(os anjos caem primeiro?)

- Remo é um cara estranho. Quando ele confessou que gostava de mim, eu contei tudo pra ele - sussurrava Marlene, respirando com dificuldade. - Remo disse que já sabia e que não se importava. Ele até mesmo me aconselhou a falar com você. Mas eu disse que não, que nunca te contaria. Então ele me pediu para ser namorada dele. Falou que eu não tinha que sentir por ele o que sentia por você, queria apenas que eu aceitasse ser sua namorada... e ele não teria medo de ir pra a guerra porque... porque saberia que estava lutando por mim...

Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La  
(Não revivido pelos pensamentos do Shangri-La)  
Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ  
(Nem iluminado pelas lições de Cristo)

Marlene abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, percebendo que ainda era noite. Da cama, podia ver a porta aberta por onde entrava um filete de luz no quarto. Foi só então que quando percebeu que estava sozinha.  
Vagarosamente se ergueu da cama e caminhou até uma poltrona onde estavam suas roupas. Vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou a varinha e saiu do quarto.  
O apartamento era pequeno, as paredes estavam amareladas e exalavam um leve cheiro de mofo, a calefação não era muito boa e às vezes se tinha a impressão de ouvir barulhos de ratos andando pelo forro, mas era bastante seguro. Nos últimos tempos, segurança vinha sendo a prioridade de todo mundo afinal.  
A luz vinha da cozinha, juntamente com barulhos leves de louças se entrechocando. Em vez de entrar, ela ficou parada na porta por um instante admirando o jovem que se concentrava em preparar um chá.  
- Ah, não, Marlene, você estragou a surpresa!  
- Se não queria que eu ouvisse, devia ter colocado um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade no quarto, Remo - respondeu ela, sorrindo.  
- Estraga prazeres - brigou. Sorria largamente, enquanto arrumava as xícaras na mesa. - Espero que não se importe de termos que comer na cozinha.  
- Eu já disse pra você que não me importo.  
- Mas é que na sua casa... - ele pareceu constrangido ao se referir à mansão dos McKinnon.  
- Minha casa é um amontoado de coisas vazias e lembranças ruins, nada mais. Eu não me importaria de comer na sua cozinha pra sempre pra nunca mais ter que voltar pra lá...

I'll never understand the meaning of the right  
(Eu nunca entenderei o significado do que é certo)

- Por que ele se importa comigo afinal? Eu posso dar tão pouco em troca... Me desculpe por isso. Eu sei que você não se importa, mas eu sinto muito por ter me entregado ao Remo. Eu queria... eu queria ter me entregado pra você. Mas eu não posso mais, não com esse corpo.  
- Isso não é verdade. Mesmo agora você continua linda como sempre foi - falou Sirius, tocando o rosto deca com a ponta dos dedos.  
- Não é hora de bancar o conquistador, idiota.  
- Eu estou falando sério, você é linda. Você é muito bonita, Marlene.  
- Não me chame de Marlene, Black... - Eu vou te chamar de Marlene porque é o seu nome. E você me chame de Sírius, nos conhecemos desde crianças!

Ignorance lead me into the light  
(Ignorância me carregue para a luz)

- Eu apenas... Eu me preocupo com você - disse Marlene, apertando a mão de Remo com força por cima da mesa posta para o café da manhã.  
- Eu sei... Só não sei se isso é bom pra nós dois - Remo abaixou os olhos para mantê-los fixos na toalha de mesa encardida.  
- Como assim?  
- Digo, enquanto a guerra durar, tudo bem. Mas eu me pergunto sobre o futuro - ele continuava concentrado nas manchas do tecido.  
- Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você.  
- Mas gostar não é amar. Não me importo com isso agora, porque eu te amo e isso, por enquanto, parece ser suficiente. Mas eu penso no futuro - finalmente, ele desviou os olhos da mesa e olhou para a namorada.  
- Você ainda está chateado por eu e Sirius sermos padrinhos do Harry? - Marlene fez uma careta de descontentamento.  
- Não é isso.  
- Então você quer terminar?  
- Claro que não!  
- Então me explique qual é o problema porque eu até agora não entendi! - ela começou a perder o controle do tom de voz e, sem perceber, falava cada vez mais alto.  
- O problema é que eu fico pensando se, quando tudo acabar, você não vai correr para os braços do Almofadinhas e eu vou voltar a ficar sozinho...

Needed elsewhere  
(Necessários em toda parte)

- Você não sabe - mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto anormalmente pálido de Marlene - o quanto eu quis ser a Elvira Preewt quando te vi com ela naquele dia em que ganhamos a taça quadribol...  
- Eu teria preferido mil vezes você - insistiu Sirius.  
- Mentiroso... você prefere loiras descerebradas como a Preewt.  
- Eu prefiro morenas teimosas e arrogantes como Marlene McKinnon.  
- Men-ti-ro-so... - ela falou, pronunciando cada sílaba. - Você é um mentiroso, grosseiro, metido e cínico. Mas eu realmente... realmente.  
- Você realmente...? - incitou ele, ainda com a esperança de poder mantê-la falando até a chegada de Dumbledore.

To remind us of the shortness of your time  
(Para nos lembrar da rapidez do nosso tempo)

- Não fale besteiras.  
- Não é besteira. Você gosta dele... - insistiu Lupin.  
- Eu prometi a mim mesma que vou vencer isso - Marlene respondeu, revirando os olhos.  
- Você não pode vencer uma coisa assim.  
- O que importa é que Sirius nunca saberá de nada, eu juro.  
- Eu não estou pedindo pra você jurar.  
- Mas eu juro! - ela ergueu o corpo, abotoou a capa e cobriu a cabeça com o capuz. - Nos encontramos na reunião - e saiu, andando em passos na direção ao vestíbulo.

Tears laid for them  
(Lágrimas derramadas por eles)

- Eu realmente... te amo... - murmurou Marlene. - Eu sinto muito, Remo, eu sinto muito! Eu disse que nunca contaria, eu jurei que nunca contaria, mas... Sirius, eu te amei por tanto tempo. E eu pensava que... Sirius, onde você está? - ela agitou as mãos no ar, seus olhos saíam de foco.

Tears of love tears of fear  
(Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo)

- Estou aqui - respondeu ele, segurando a mão dela.  
- Eu... - continuou Marlene, agora falando mais devagar, a voz insistindo em falhar ante os soluços cada vez mais fortes - eu achava que íamos ficar juntos pra sempre... Por que? Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer?

Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows  
(Enterre meus sonhos, desenterre minhas tristezas)

- Eu achava que podíamos continuar assim... que eu podia continuar brigando com você - ela apertava os dedos de Sírius com tanta força que os dedos dele estavam começando a ficar dormentes. - Porque parecia que ficaríamos desse jeito pra sempre.  
- Marlene... nós ainda vamos ter que suportar um ao outro por muito tempo, vamos jogar quadribol de novo. Eu não esqueci daquele balaço que você acertou em mim da última vez.  
- Eu... sinto muito...

Oh Lord why  
(Oh Deus, por que)  
The angels fall first?  
(os anjos caem primeiro?)

- Pare de chorar, vai ficar tudo bem! - insistia Sirius, embora estivesse muito claro que nada ia ficar bem.  
- Black... Sirius, eu não quero morrer... Eu... eu estou com medo... está doendo.  
- Você não vai morrer. Você nunca foi esse tipo de pessoa que cai com qualquer coisa. Você agüenta. Trate de agüentar mais essa vez, Marlene!  
Mas ela não respondeu mais. Seu corpo estremeceu levemente nos braços de Sírius e cedeu amolecido. Um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca e os olhos miraram o vazio, mortos.  
Naquela noite de novembro de 1980, toda a família McKinnon foi exterminada por comensais da morte durante um atentado à mansão.

Sing me a song  
(Me cante uma canção)  
Of your beauty  
(da sua beleza)  
Of your kingdom  
(do seu reino)

As folhas amareladas deslizavam lentamente sendo embalados de um lado para o outro pela brisa gelada que soprava no cemitério. Nove covas haviam sido abertas em fila. Uma pequena multidão se reunia para o enterro dos McKinnon.  
Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Dumbledore fez um breve discurso pedindo a todos que se mantivessem firmes na luta e o grupo logo se dispersou. Lílian Potter ainda ficou vários minutos parada em frente à lápide da amiga, como se ler aqueles dizeres até que ficassem irremediavelmente gravados em sua memória a ajudasse a se convencer de que aquilo tudo não era apenas um sonho ruim. As palavras pareciam ter entalado em sua garganta.

Let the melodies of your harps  
(Que as melodias de suas harpas)  
Caress those whom we still need  
(consolem aqueles de quem ainda precisamos)

Tiago mantinha o braço em torno da esposa para mantê-la em pé e ela apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro, muda, sua dor parecia estar além de qualquer tipo de consolo.  
- Sentiremos muita falta dela... - disse Artur Weasley, se aproximando do casal.  
- Sim... como membro da Ordem e, principalmente, como amiga... - murmurou Tiago.  
- Moly ficou chocada. Achei melhor que ela ficasse em casa.  
- Acho que todos ficamos.  
- O jovem Sírius não vem? - perguntou Artur.  
- O Almofadinhas não gosta de despedidas.  
- E Lupin, já voltou da Escócia?  
- Sim... mas a tia dele está doente, ele teve que ficar com ela.

Yesterday we shook hands  
(Ontem, nós apertamos as mãos)  
My friend  
(Meu amigo)

Mais adiante, escondido sob sombra de uma árvore já quase totalmente desfolhada, um enorme cão negro observava. Por fim, ele desviou o olhar das pessoas e mirou a lua cheia quase invisível no céu nublado de outono, emitindo um longo e sonoro uivo.

Today a moonbeam lightens my path  
(Hoje um raio de luar ilumina meu caminho)  
My guardian  
(Meu guardião)

-------------

Capítulo imenso o.o Eu fiz o que pude, mas simplesmente não deu pra diminuir. Escrevi ele há muito tempo, na verdade, foi o primeiro capítulo da fic (básico, começar a escrever uma história pelo 14o. capítulo...) e, pra ser bem sincera, eu senti meus olhos encherem de água enquanto escrevia... Mas eu sou uma manteiga derretida mesmo...  
Esse capitulo serviu de base para criar o ritmo e o clima de toda a fic e foi inspirado num episódio do anime Saikano (assim como essa tenção q há entre o Sirius e a Marlene o.o)

Obrigada pelos comentarios:

Adriana Black: obrigada!  
Eu adoro o Sirius (num parece? oO) e, como vc viu aqui, o rolo entre ele e a Marlene é um pouco mais complicado que um sentimento não correspondido... ela precisava ir pra que isso ficasse explicado, entende? Mas eu prometo mostrar um pouco mais dela no futuro, incluindo as coisas q eu tive que tirar desse capitulo pra ficar menor. Eu nem vou escrever uma nota grande aqui pq o capitulo já é imenso, mas pro futuro vou pensar nisso...

Vanessa: obrigada! Qd eu comecei a pensar nessa fic (há um ano) eu não sabia de mtas fics T/L pós-Hogwarts, e eu lia tudo quanto era fic T/L do 3V, mas agora parece q ja tem bem mais... E eu adoro o Sirius (já disse isso...), mas tbm acho q foi muito idiota ele fazer aquilo com o Remo o.o Se serve de consolo, ele vai ter mais de uma década pra se arrepender disso u.u

Lilli-Evans: nha, mtoobrigada!!! bom, a Marlene se foi u.u Na primeira versão da fic esse era pra ser o capitulo 9, pra vcs verem o quanto eu adiei a morte dela... Eu repito que escrevi esse capitulo morrendo de tristeza, sem poder parar de pensar em como ela e o Sirius seriam um casal divertido (sem querer desmerecer o Remo que eu adoro, mas deu pra sacar que ela ficou com ele só por medo, não deu? o.o), mas ela tinha que morrer, tá la escrito em HP e a Ordem da Fênix que ela morre...

Ana Bya Potter: obrigada! Belzinha soa tão fofo, msm usando esse nick no msn eu não me acostumo com ser chamada assim... E espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo o.o

BabI BlacK: ok, não tem pressa, só pretendo começar a publicar aquela fic qd terminar essa, então, sem problemas o.o E obrigada!

Bjos,

BelWeasley


	15. Surpresa de aniversário

Capítulo 15. Surpresa de aniversário 

Parecia que seus passos estavam me seguindo, então  
me virei várias vezes para olhar pra você.  
Sem saber, era o início de um novo romance.  
Começamos a história do nosso amor ainda não descoberto.  
- Koi Suru Kimochi, Saikano OP & ED Single

Tiago se concentrava no pergaminho sob a luz trêmula da vela. Vez por outra interrompia a leitura para esfregar os olhos ou consultar um livro. Do cômodo ao lado, Lílian observava o marido. Estava sentada no chão com Harry. O menino lentamente se acostumava a novos ambientes, longe do silêncio e das cores amenas de seu quarto, e agora chegara à sala em suas explorações. Era uma criança alegre, engatinhava com destreza e ensaiava as primeiras sílabas balbuciadas, como se falasse uma lígua diferente que só seus brinquedos pudessem entender.

- Você não pode parar de trabalhar nem na véspera de natal? - perguntou Lílian, tristemente.

- São só sete e meia - murmurou Tiago. - Prometo que paro daqui a pouco.

A jovem suspirou e sacudiu para Harry um mordedor em forma de pomo de ouro. O menino concentrou os olhos intensamente verdes, exatamente como os da mãe, no brinquedo, antes de esticar o braço para pegá-lo com uma agilidade muito maior que Lílian poderia ter previsto para um bebê.

Ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas o marido pareceu nem perceber. Lílian então pegou o bebê nos braços e saiu do cômodo.

Logo em seguida, soou a campainha. Mal-humorado, Tiago interrompeu o trabalho para atender.

Era um homem baixinho, atarracado, o pouco cabelo era amarelado e se concentrava na parte de trás da cabeça. Ele deu um sorriso ao dono da casa e entrou, espalhando neve.

- Benjy... - murmurou Tiago - Dumbledore o mandou aqui?

- Não... - respondeu o homem, pendurando a capa molhada no cabide do vestíbulo. - Foi Sirius. Ele me disse que você tinha uma coisa pra consertar, mas não quis dizer o quê.

Tiago sorriu e fez um sinal para que Benjy o acompanhasse. Seguiram juntos por um corredor e entraram na última porta. Descreram um lance de degraus encardidos, indo parar num porão frio, úmido e empoeirado.

Tiago então começou a remexer nas caixas até encontrar uma velha vassoura. Tinha lascas espalhadas por todo o cabo e as poucas palhas que restavam estavam abertas em ângulos estranhos. Ainda assim, o olhar de Benjy iluminou-se ao mesmo tempo em que ele agitava as mãos, sem conseguir conter a surpresa.

- Não me diga que... não! Uma Silver Arrow?! Uma legítima Silver Arrow feita pelo grande mestre Leonardo Jewkes!

- Acho que é sim... - fez Tiago, simulando um tom de pouco caso. - Encontrei outro dia quando estava procurando meu alinhador de bisbilhoscópios. Acha que ainda pode fazer funcionar?

- Bem... acho que posso, mas isso é uma antigüidade. Não seria melhor procurar um restaurador profissional? - perguntou Benjy.

- Não podemos chamar atenção, mesmo com todas as precauções não acho que devamos arriscar. Eu só quero que ela tenha uma aparência melhor e seja capaz de voar, nada mais.

- Você... você vai voar nisso? - Benjy o mirou incrédulo.

- Se você puder fazê-la voar... - disse Tiago, começando a ficar impaciente.

- Eu... eu posso, mas... não se voa numa maravilha dessas!

- Pra que eu vou querer uma vassoura se não for pra voar?

- Voe numa Comet ou numa Shooting Star, uma Silver Arrow merece ficar numa redoma, pra ninguém sequer tocar!

- Pode ou não consertar, Benjy?

- Não!

- Que pena... eu estava pensando seriamente em lhe dar uma Moontrimmer que achei em outra caixa... Mas acho que vou ter que voar nela mesmo.

- Você tem uma Moontrimmer? - o bruxo arregalou os olhos para Tiago.

- Há quanto tempo você acha que os Potter são loucos por quadribol?

- Ok, ok, eu conserto a Silver Arrow... Mas você tem mesmo a Moontrimmer, não tem?

- Estou dizendo que tenho.

- Tiago, tem alguém com você aí em baixo? - ouviu-se a voz de Lílian vinda do corredor acima.

- Sim... Benjy veio ver se consegue resolver a infestação de fadas mordentes... - e então se virou para Benjy: - Não quero que ela saiba de nada, vai ser uma surpresa, ok?

- Certo, certo.

- Fenwick esta aí? - a voz de Lílian novamente. - Quando subir, passe pela cozinha pra provar os biscoitos que eu fiz.

Ouviram passos se afastando acima e Tiago sussurrou:

- Eu sugiro que você diga que está de dieta. Lílian anda muito entediada por passar o dia todo em casa e tem se aventurado na cozinha, mas entenda, ela não leva o menor jeito... Eu queria de saber pra onde vai a facilidade que ela tem com poções quando troca ingredientes das receitas...

--------------

- Está tudo muito estranho - disse Lílian para a silhueta que se projetava no meio das chamas da lareira.

- Estranho como?

- Ah, Andrômeda, estranho... Como se ele estivesse sempre me escondendo alguma coisa.

- Os homens sempre escondem... - ela se virou para olhar algo atrás de si. - Niphandora, largue já essa varinha, Ted, faça alguma coisa! Como eu ia dizendo, eles estão sempre escondendo.

- Mas o Tiago nunca foi assim.

- São as concepções diferentes que homens e mulheres têm de um relacio... NÃO FAÇA O PAPAI BATER NO TETO! Só um minuto, Lílian.

A silhueta de Andrômeda saiu da lareira e tudo que se ouviu nos minutos seguintes foi uma barulheira de gritos e coisas caindo e batendo, como se um grande terremoto estivesse atingindo a casa dos Tonks.

- Pronto - disse Andrômeda, voltado a aparecer entre as chamas. - Onde paramos? Ah sim, você devia ler o livro da Isabelle Dunstar, "O que as bruxas nunca entenderão sobre os bruxos", você saberia o que quero dizer.

Lílian suspirou baixinho tentando refrear as lágrimas. Seu coração estava apertado com a falta que sentia de Marlene. A falta da pessoa que costumava rir das suas dúvidas. Que tinha aquele jeito estranho de sempre arrancar confidências. Que falava naquele tom de voz irônico e desdenhoso, e, ao mesmo tempo, gentil, capaz de fazer Lílian voltar à realidade e ver as coisas como realmente eram, e não distorcidas por sua mania de exagerar em tudo.

Porque era disso que ela precisava naquele momento. De alguém com senso crítico perfeito que a convencesse que a diferença de Tiago era apenas algo que ela própria colocara na cabeça. De alguém que não a levasse tão a sério.

Visitara os túmulos dos McKinnon incontáveis vezes desde a tragédia que os trucidara. Ficava sentada defronte à lápide de Marlene deixando as lágrimas caírem e serem secas pelo vento frio. Sabia que não podia ter evitado, ninguém podia. E também sabia que ainda tinha uma vida se estendendo a sua frente que, mesmo destituída de um dos seus pilares de sustentação, tinha que continuar.

------------

O sexto ano da Grinfinória tinha acabado de subir pela escadinha prateada em direção à torre onde tinham aula de Adivinhação. A sala estava escura, a lareira tinha sido acesa a despeito do calor e um cheiro adocicado de incenso se espalhava pelo local.

Lílian caminhou carrancuda até uma poltrona no canto da sala e se afundou pesadamente nela, sendo seguida por outras duas sextanistas que ocuparam as poltronas dos dois lados.

- Quem aquele idiota pensa que é... - bufou a ruiva, cerrado os punhos nos braços da poltrona. - "Você tem que me ouvir", como se eu devesse alguma coisa pra ele.

A garota à direita, morena, lançou um olhar divertido para a da esquerda, loira, e as duas reviraram os olhos para Lílian, que continuava a resmungar:

- Eu posso namorar quem eu quiser, ele não tem nada com isso... À propósito quem foi que andou espalhando que eu estou namorando o Mário? - a garota morena se remexeu no assento, mas Lílian não percebeu que ela se balançava de riso contido, estava mais concentrada em sua raiva.

Muito menos percebeu quando a professora fez uma longa explicação sobre a observação de bolas de cristal e só despertou de seu torpor de ódio quando a garota loira ao seu lado se inclinou para o orbe sobre a mesa, franzindo as sobrancelhas finas em busca de algo que não fosse a fumaça branca etérea.

- Bom, isso está bem claro - constatou. - Teremos uma nevasca nesse inverno.

- Não, Aine - cortou a outra garota. - Isso quer dizer que essa bola estúpida não presta - ergueu a bola e a examinou contra a luz fraca de um abajur coberto com um xale.

- Você vai quebrar, Marlene - Lílian se precipitou e arrancou o orbe das mãos da amiga. Pousou-o com cuidado na mesa e aproximou bastante o rosto, até encostar o nariz na superfície fria do cristal.

- Lá vai a vidente - riu Marlene.

Lílian não lhe deu atenção. Diferente de suas amigas, ela tinha necessidade de se manter séria nas aulas de Adivinhação. Como que por instinto, ela sabia que lidar com borras de chá e leitura de mãos a fazia resgatar uma parte de si mesma que ela não conhecia. Ou que conhecia muito pouco. Há tempos descobrira que podia ver coisas que as outras pessoas, nem mesmo outros bruxos, eram capazes de ver. Algumas vezes, sonhava com coisas que se realizavam. Tinha palpites e sensações inexplicáveis, e, nesse momento, ela simplesmente sabia que havia algo para ver na bola de cristal.

Deixou a mente vagar em meio ao branco tremulante, aspirou profundamente o perfume de ervas carbonizadas, se concentrando totalmente em manter a respiração calma e lenta, mas o calor da sala fazia dessa uma tarefa muito difícil. Mesmo assim, ela pôde sentir que aos poucos sua percepção penetrava as profundezas do orbe, a nuvem disforme branca que se movimentava lá dentro foi adquirindo cores.

Instintivamente, a garota fechou os olhos e sentiu que sua consciência escapava do mundo ao redor, da sala escura e do calor abafado.

- Senhorita Evans! - Lílian ouviu o eco e, imediatamente, teve a sensação de ser sugada, sua consciência se afunilando e encolhendo, seus olhos vagarosamente se abriram. A luz era muito forte e ela teve que piscar várias vezes até conseguir ver algo além de um borrão branco. Percebeu que alguém segurava um lenço junto ao seu rosto e um cheiro de menta lhe impregnava o nariz.

Tossindo e com a cabeça rodando, seus olhos se apertaram para fitar os estudantes atônitos amontoados ao redor e Lílian reparou vagamente que tinha caído da poltrona.

- Ela está voltando... - escutou uma voz murmurar e se deu conta de que era a professora de Adivinhação.

Tinha a cabeça apoiada pelos braços de alguém e virou para o lado, reconhecendo Marlene, tudo em câmera lenta. O tempo, que um segundo atrás, quando estivera imersa em imagens embaralhadas correndo diante de seus olhosrápida e descontroladamente, parecia voar, agora estava quase que estático.

Então sentiu alguém apertando sua mão e teve a mesma sensação de calor e segurança que ela sentia que já experimentara em algum lugar, embora ela não soubese muito bem onde. Exultante, Lílian virou para o outro lado.

Mas a pessoa com quem se deparou nunca, jamais, lhe transmitiria calor segurança alguma e também não tinha o direito de estar apertando sua mão como se fosse seu amigo.

- Você está bem, Lílian? - perguntou Tiago, com a voz rouca de quem estava verdadeiramente assustado.

Lílian puxou o braço com violência e tentou erguer o tronco para sentar, mas a dor na nuca se intensificou, a cabeça voltou a rodar ao mesmo tempo em que pontos brilhantes surgiram em seu campo de visão. A sala saiu de foco e, quando a garota achou que estava prestes a ter outra visão, tudo ficou escuro.

-----------

- Vamos dorminhoca, esqueceu que dia é hoje?

Lílian abriu os olhos e não entendeu por que de repente tudo estava tão claro. Então viu Tiago sentado ao lado da cama e se deu conta de que a torre escura e as visões tinham sido um sonho.

Ele passou o braço pelas costas da mulher e a ergueu dos travesseiros:

- Depois você reclama que sou eu esqueço das coisas.

Por um segundo, ela o mirou confusa, mas logo em seguida se lembrou do que ele estava falando. Claro, como poderia ter esquecido, estivera ventilando nos ouvidos de Tiago a semana inteira pra que ele não se esquecesse do aniversário de casamento... Subitamente, ela se perguntou por que tinha sonhado com um acontecimento do passado logo naquele dia. Fora sua primeira visão realmente forte, embora ela só viesse a entender aquele amontoado de imagens desconexas muito tempo depois: o casamento, a gravidez e o nascimento de Harry, o atentado aos MacKinnon.

"Resta penas..." Mas, antes que pudesse concluir o pensamento, Tiago a beijou e toda e qualquer racionalidade foi varrida de sua mente como um sopro que derruba um castelo de cartas.

-------------

- Sério, Tiago, aonde estamos indo? - Lílian tateava inutilmente o ar ao redor em busca de algo que lhe desse uma pista de para onde Tiago estava conduzindo a vassoura. Ele a tinha vendado, tanto para fazer surpresa quanto por saber que ela tinha medo de altura e o agarraria dolorosamente pelo pescoço a cada subida.

- Se eu contasse, deixaria de ser surpresa - respondeu ele, se inclinando para corrigir o rumo. Benjy fizera um ótimo trabalho na velha vassoura, mas não tinha conseguido corrigir a tendência a desviar para a esquerda, o que se tornava um problema em viagens mais extensas como aquela.

"Uma viagem de vassoura, bem típico de Tiago...", pensou Lílian, contraindo o rosto contra o vento gelado. Um casal normal comemoraria o aniversário de casamento num restaurante, com vinho e ao som de violinos, mas não eles. Desde o primeiro aniversário, Tiago fazia questão de planejar coisas fora do comum - e infinitamente mais divertidas que um restaurante cheio de elfos domésticos alvoroçados, ela tinha que admitir.

No primeiro aniversário, ele a tinha convencido a ir numa expedição de "ajuda humanitária" aos trasgos montanheses e os dois acabaram passando três dias perdidos numa floresta completamente desumanizada, até finalmente se darem conta de que estavam dando voltas e mais voltas no acampamento. Claro que ela ficara bem brava por Tiago ter deixado o mapa ser comido por um pomorim dourado, mas no fim das contas tinha sido bem romântico tirar umas férias longe de todo mundo.

No segundo, ele tinha chegado em casa com uma caixa amarela, fazendo muito mistério. Lílian quase o trucidou quando finalmente abriu a caixa e dela saltaram dezenas se insetos azul-safira berrante. As asas ficavam no topo da cabeça e giravam em torno do próprio eixo como em helicóptero trouxa, fazendo um zumbido engraçado. Ela ficou ainda mais brava quando vários deles a picaram e começou a gritar estridentemente, até perceber uma leve tonteira e, no segundo seguinte, estava levitando há mais de um metro do chão e ouvia as risadas divertidas de Tiago, que ascendia lentamente ao seu lado. Tinha sido uma noite memorável, pensou, sentindo-se corar com a lembrança.

Lílian percebeu que estavam desacelerando e seus pés tocaram suavemente o chão, ao que ela puxou a venda dos olhos e reconheceu imediatamente a colina em Hogsmead onde ela e Tiago tinham dado seu primeiro beijo.

Uma fogueira ardia na luz difusa do anoitecer. Lílian desmontou, olhando boquiaberta para uma coisa que não se lembrava de ter visto ali antes - um par de fileiras de árvores encurvadas cujos longos galhos se deitavam uns sobre os outros, formando uma espécie de túnel.

-------------

- Por que está me seguindo, Potter, você tem a Héstia dando em cima de você, não é suficiente? - a adolescente de cabelos ruivos subia a colina em passos rápidos.

- Não é isso, Evans, é só que você está indo para o lado errado.

Ela olhou ao redor, sem reconhecer o caminho para Hogwarts que tinha pretendido tomar. Arrgh, tudo culpa do Potter!

- Você não sabe para onde eu estou indo... - resmungou a garota.

- Então suponho que eu deva ir falar com McGonagal, porque do outro lado dessa colina só tem a Floresta Proibida, cheia de centauros e trasgos.

Lílian o olhou com raiva e, teimosamente, continuou a subir. Mas Tiago correu até ela e a agarrou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar com violência.A garota ficou satisfeita por estar escuro o suficiente, assim pelo menos ele não podia ver seu rosto corando rapidamente. Porque foi precisamente nesse momento, fitando os olhos castanhos de Tiago Potter se destacando na luz difusa do anoitecer, que ela entendeu o motivo de todas as reações intensas de seu corpo em resposta a um simples toque dele, a confusão de pensamentos que tomava sua mente quando ele sorria provocador.

E entendeu porque sentiu que queria estar muito mais perto de Tiago do que estava agora. Por causa daquela repentina sensação de perfeição só de estar em contato com a pele dele.

- Então essa é o sua tática, não é? - perguntou Lílian, sorrindo desdenhosamente, a despeito de sua vontade de sair correndo. - Você persegue as garotas até um lugar e então agarra elas no escuro.

Ele apenas sorriu, sem responder e sem soltar o braço dela.

- Quantas garotas você já perseguiu dessa forma até conseguir o que quer? Deixe-me ver... - ela mesma parecia estar fazendo as contas.

Ele se manteve calado novamente, e Lílian engoliu as palavras seguintes percebendo que a resposta estava bem clara nos olhos dele. "Só você."

Antes que ela percebesse, tinha sido envolvida nos braços de Tiago, sua consciência irremediavelmente perdida num turbilhão de sensações e emoções explodindo simultaneamente ao contato com os lábios dele.

-------------

Tiago a puxou para junto de si. Por um instante, ficaram imóveis, fitando um ao outro, tão próximos que Lílian podia sentir as batidas do coração dele como se fossem do seu próprio. Em seguida, ele a ergueu nos braços com leveza, e entraram no abrigo de folhagens. O chão estava coberto por algo branco e fofo, mas Lílian não pôde identificar o que era quando Tiago a pousou sentada. Um fogo mágico ardia, contido num canto distante, incidindo calor sobre os dois.

Inicialmente, ele apenas fitou-a nos olhos, como se quisesse guardar para sempre na memória a lembrança daquela noite. Depois, lentamente, Tiago se sentou diante dela e se aproximou o suficiente para envolver com os braços a sua cintura, ainda sem desviar os olhos dos seus. Lílian passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele murmurou algo junto ao seu cabelo enquanto seu abraço se apertava. Tiago abaixou a cabeça e Lílian desviou o olhar para os seus lábios, percebendo, pela primeira vez naquela noite, o quanto queria aquilo.

Seus lábios se colaram e uma súbita iluminação a atingiu quando percebeu que já sentira esse mesmo calor antes, que já se perdera num beijo exatamente dessa maneira em algum momento antes. Estava vivendo o que a visão lhe mostrara, anos antes, e era tão indescritivelmente bom quanto ela podia se lembrar...

Com essa constatação, suas costas cederam e escorregou para baixo, carregando Tiago consigo, sentindo que o aro dos óculos dele encostava em sua pele.

-----------------

Valew pelos comentarios:

Adriana Black: Um capitulo feliz pra compensar n.n Eu chorei escrevendo o capitulo 14, mas como eu já disse, eu sou uma manteiga derretida i.i Tbm não sei qm ficou mais triste, mas vc saberá mais sobre essa tristeza nos proximos capitulos. A morte da Marlene amenizou um pouco as desconfianças entre o Sirius e o Remo, mas não totalmente.

Ana Bya Potter: Espero q vc tbm se sinta compensada com esse capitulo n.n  
Mas o motivo da Marlene morrer num foi esse, ela morreu pq a JK disse q ela morre (Ordem da Fenix, pagina 145). Ela inclusive morre realmente semanas depois da tal fotografia com os membros da ordem ser tirada. O fato de ela estar num impasse entre Sirius e Remo surgiu depois de eu decidir colocar ela na historia o.o

Pausa no drama, o romance desses dois merece um pouco mais de espaço (pra qm reclamou que no capitulo 12 eles foram interrompidos taí a compensação XD)  
Só um pouco, o Sirius ainda não se recuperou de tudo que aconteceu... vocês vão ter a chance de ler sobre isso no próximo capítulo. Até lá o/.

BelWeasley

PS.: Antes que eu me esqueça, tm as urls de umas capas q eu fiz pra essa fic no meu Profile o.o 


	16. Reminescências

Capítulo 16. Reminescências 

Ainda pior que a convicção do não é a incerteza do talvez; é a desilusão de um quase. É o quase que me incomoda, que me entristece, que me mata, trazendo tudo que poderia ter sido e não foi. (...) O nada que não ilumina, não inspira, não aflige nem acalma, apenas amplia o vazio que cada um traz dentro de si.  
- Quase, Luís Fernando Veríssimo

- Vamos mesmo fazer isso? - sussurrou uma voz esganiçada vinda de um canto do saguão de entrada do enorme castelo.

O lugar, tão grande que poderia acomodar uma casa com alguma folga. Tinha paredes de pedra iluminadas com archotes flamejantes, piso de lajotas de pedra e estava aparentemente vazio. No entanto, sussurros continuaram a ecoar, sua fonte se aproximando cada vez mais das grandes portas de carvalho que levavam ao jardim da escola:

- Claro que vamos.

- Vocês dois querem calar a boca?

As vozes pararam instantaneamente e, instantes depois, uma gata cinzenta entrou no saguão saída de uma porta ao lado da escada de mármore. Ela parou, bem em frente aos três grinfinórios escondidos sob a capa da invisibilidade de Tiago Potter, e olhou diretamente para cada um deles. Então, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma, seguiu em direção às masmorras, o rabo levantado fazendo movimentos de contentamento.

Tiago, Sírius e Pedro aproveitaram para sair do castelo o mais rápido possível e se esconderem sob a sombra de um das estátuas de javali que ladeavam as escadas que levavam à entrada.

- Ela foi chamar o Filch - Pedro tremia sob a capa.

- Estamas invisíveis, sua besta, ela não pode ter nos visto! - irritou-se Sirius.

- Ela pode... Quer dizer, não acho que aquela gata seja muito normal sabe - cochichou Tiago, puxando a capa e descobrindo-os. - Melhor corrermos.

Os outros dois acenaram em concordância e os estudantes saíram ao mesmo tempo da sombra, contornaram rapidamente o lago em direção ao salgueiro lutador e param à uma distância segura para que os galhos da árvore, que se agitaram com a aproximação deles, não pudessem atingi-los.

O céu revelava estarem já muito perto da aurora, não havia mais lua e as estrelas aos poucos desapareciam sob a luz cinzenta que precede o amanhecer.

- Agora vai, Pedro - disse Sírius, batendo no ombro do colega.

- Por que logo eu tenho que fazer isso? - perguntou o garoto, desgostoso.

- Porque você é pequeno. Vamos, Rabicho, você só tem que passar abaixado e nada vai te acontecer!

- Não me chame de Rabicho! - resmungou Pedro, se abaixando cuidadosamente para passar ileso pelo ataque cada vez mais agitado da árvore. Assim que alcançou o troco da árvore, levantou a mão fazendo um sinal de positivo aos amigos, o que se revelou um terrível erro, pois um cipó o acertou, fazendo um corte profundo em seu ante-braço.

Gemendo de dor, Pedro pressionou um nó específico no tronco do salgueiro, fazendo com que a árvore parasse instantaneamente.

Tiago e Sírius puderam se aproximar e, enquanto o segundo se ocupava em rir, o primeiro puxou a varinha e conjurou ataduras para estancar o sangue que vertia do corte do amigo.

Os três penetraram num túnel de pedra atrás do tronco da árvore e seguiram por ele até o que lhes pareceu o interior de um casarão condenado. Dezenas de pedaços de móveis se espalhavam em todas as direções, as janelas estavam lacradas com tábuas de madeira e o ar era quase irrespirável por causa da poeira suspensa.

Um pouco mais adiante, puderam distinguir o que lhes pareceu ser um monte de trapos sujos e rasgados. Mas, chegando mais perto, puderam perceber que, na verdade, era uma pessoa - um garoto com desgrenhados cabelos castanhos e parecendo bastante pálido e adoentado. Nas partes do pescoço e dos braços que a capa deixava descobertas era possível ver inúmeros cortes e arranhões.

Tiago, Pedro e Sírius conheciam muito bem esse estudante. Era seu companheiro de dormitório, Remo Lupin, e eles estavam ali para reconduzi-lo ao castelo após mais uma de suas transformações em lobisomen.

--------------

Lílian mirou os quatro rapazes à sua frente franzindo as sobrancelhas. Remo, Tiago, Pedro e Sirius a observavam com expectativa. Isso era meio estranho - os quatro conseguirem parecerem sérios juntos. Mas aquele não era mais um tempo para brincadeiras em noites de lua cheia.

Pedro tinha os lábios contraído, como se achasse tudo aquilo muito assustador. Remo e Sirius pareciam muito incomodados e Tiago sustentava Harry sentado em seus joelhos com uma expressão profunda. O bebê, inconsciente da tensão que tomava a sala, apenas erguia as mãos rosadas insistentemente tentando alcançar os óculos do pai.

Lílian tentou se concentrar no orbe que descansava na mesa diante dela, mesmo achando que aquilo tudo não daria em nada. Sua última visão havia sido há quase um ano e ela estava satisfeita de que toda a confusão com Gweena a tivesse livrado daqueles sonhos tão perturbadores.

Ainda assim, agora seu dom se fazia necessário e, por mais que ela não quisesse voltar a ter visões, havia algo muito estranho acontecendo na Ordem - a suspeita de Sirius de que houvesse um espião entre eles agora já se provara totalmente real. E era isso que ela tentava ver: quem seria o espião da Ordem.

Lílian suspirou de frustração e piscou para iniciar uma nova tentativa. Isso a fazia lembrar de algo que ouvira uma vez de Gweena: "o vidente não é simplesmente um bruxo com poderes especiais, mas um ser ao mesmo tempo inferior e superior a um bruxo normal". Naquele momento, isso lhe pareceu muito claro. Na hora em que seu dom se fazia realmente necessário, as visões se negavam a se manifestar. Aquilo não a surpreendia na verdade. Há muito Lílian perdera a ilusão de acreditar que seu dom poderia servir para evitar que coisas ruins acontecessem.

A jovem ergueu o corpo e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, ouvindo quatro suspiros cansados como resposta.

- Quem sabe folhas de chá... - começou Tiago, mas Lílian já tinha se levantado e trazia Harry para junto do ombro.

O bebê sacudiu os pezinhos dentro do macacão, querendo ser colocado no chão, mas Lílian o manteve firme nos braços, ainda que ele fizesse caretas de contrariedade em resposta, resmungando algo que se aproximava de um "não.

- Acho melhor desistirmos - ela respondeu, após conseguir estabilizar um agitado Harry nos braços.

- Espera aí, desistirmos? - Sirius perguntou, parecendo tão contrariado quanto Harry.

- É, Sirius, desistirmos - ela falou, calmamente.

Remo a mirou com um olhar de interrogação e Lílian apenas inclinou a cabeça, como se dissesse "não discutam, apenas obedeçam.

- Mas por quê? - foi a vez de Tiago perguntar.

Lílian se aproximou da janela e ficou mirando o céu sem lua. Estrelas faiscantes cintilavam e não havia uma única nuvem naquela noite de primavera.

- Vocês podem achar que isso é algo inofensivo, que necessita somente das atitudes corretas para funcionar de maneira inocente. Mas não é - ela sussurrou, aninhando o filho e balançando-o ao som de uma canção de ninar que ela sussurrava baixinho.

Os rapazes trocaram olhares desconfiados e depois Sirius e Tiago olharam para Lílian, como se achassem que ela sabia de alguma coisa que não queria lhes contar. Ela apenas embalava o bebê, que aos poucos cedia ao sono nos braços da mãe.

- É, sim, já está na hora de bebês estarem na cama. Diga tchau aos tios - ela falou docemente, saindo da sala em direção às escadas que levavam ao segundo andar. Harry ainda teve tempo de acenar com a mão para os outros.

- Ela não quer fazer - resmungou Sirius.

- Talvez ela saiba que não pode ser feito - falou Tiago.

Remo se manteve em silêncio, com os olhos fixos na janela. Ele soubera do dom de Lílian muito tempo antes de Tiago. Numa das primeiras aulas de Adivinhações do terceiro ano, Lílian lera na borra de sua xícara de chá a sua ansiedade com a proximidade da lua cheia. Por muito tempo, ele se preocupara em manter-se afastado dela para que seu segredo não fosse descoberto, sem saber que ela já sabia de tudo.

Assim como seus amigos, Lílian não ficara com medo dele. Talvez por ter nascido trouxa e não entender exatamente o que significava a condição de um lobisomen, ou talvez por ser ela assim mesmo, a garota apenas lhe pedira para confiar nela.

Ele se lembrou disso, enquanto assistia à discussão de Tiago e Sirius falando sem parar sobre o fato de Lílian ter desistido tão facilmente de tentar descobrir quem seria o traidor da Ordem, e achou que essas palavras ainda deveriam valer de algum modo.

Se havia algo que Lílian não queria lhes contar era porque não devia mesmo ser contado. Não valia a pena discutir.

-------------------

Tiago entrou no quarto e encontrou Lílian deitada, com o rosto apoiado na palma da mão, observando um Harry que ainda lutava contra o sono.

- Ele vai ficar mal acostumado - falou o rapaz, imitando o tom de voz que Lílian usava para censurá-lo quando ele próprio mimava Harry.

Lílian forçou um sorriso e ficou observando o marido preparar tudo para dormir, ajustando o despertador que tocava o hino do Puddlemere United ("Bata de volta este balaço, garoto, e meta esta goles no gol!") todas as manhãs e procurando seus pijamas no seu lado do armário (que estava todo bagunçado, com capas e capas amontoadas.

Ele terminou de abotoar a camisa e voltou a olhar para a cama, onde Harry continuava se recurando a dormir e erguia os dedos para agarrar os cabelos ruivos da mãe.

- Não, você tem que dormir - ela ralhava, tentando afastar os fios do alcance das mãos do bebê.

- Sirius disse que vai dar uma vassoura de presente para Harry no aniversário - comentou Tiago, se largando ao lado de Harry.

- Acho que Harry ainda é um pouco pequeno para vassouras de brinquedo - falou Lílian, desistindo de tentar fazer o bebê dormir e se sentando na cama para que ele parasse de lhe puxar os cabelos.

- Brinquedo? Você não conhece o Almofadinhas. Ele quer dar uma vassoura de verdade!

Lílian resmungou algo e se inclinou para puxar Harry pelo pé e impedi-lo de engatinhar para fora da cama.

- Menino levado, você é bem filho do seu pai - ela observou, sentando o bebê no espaço entre ela e o marido. Ele a mirou com os olhinhos divertidos balbuciando "mamã". O sorriso mostrava uma fileira de quatro pequenos dentes brancos.

Tiago riu e pegou um boné (azul marinho com duas ervas douradas cruzadas na frente) que repousava sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. Colocou-o na cabeça do bebê e este imediatamente afundou até os ombros de Harry.

- Não faça isso - Lílian riu, vendo o bebê tentar tirar o boné que lhe impedia de enxergar. Mas não fez nada, Harry parecia estar se divertindo. - O que vocês ficaram discutindo até agora?

- Remo e Pedro foram embora logo depois que você subiu - respondeu Tiago. - Sirius ficou para me contar uma idéia que teve.

- Vinda de Sirius... - falou Lílian, maldosa.

- Ei, não julgue antes de saber! - ralhou Tiago. - Ele concorda com Dumbledore sobre fazermos o feitiço do Fidelius.

- E você disse que queria que ele fosse o fiel.

- Disse. E ele teve uma idéia que pode tornar esse feitiço mais segu... - mas Tiago não pôde completar o que dizia pois, nesse momento, Harry atirara o boné em sua direção, acertando-o bem no espaço entre os olhos. - Ow! Você me disse que ele bom em pegar coisas, mas não em atirar - reclamou o jovem, esfregando a testa.

- Tiago, como você agüentava jogar quadribol? - Lílian riu e forçou o bebê a se deitar, voltando às suas tentativas de fazê-lo dormir.

-------------------

- Marlene, não ria de mim. Eu sei que estou sendo idiota agora falando sozinho desse jeito, não preciso que você me lembre.

Sirius andava pelo jardim da casa de Lílian e Tiago um tanto afastado do grupo de bruxos, reunidos para comemorar o aniversário do pequeno Harry Potter. Ao longe ele observava o afilhado, sentado no meio do gramado, rasgando pacotes de presentes. Harry o recebera com grande entusiasmo na chegada, apontando ansioso e dizendo "au-au". Claro, quase ninguem entendera o porquê do gesto.

- Você pode ouvir a risada de Harry? - continuou ele. Tomou um gole de cerveja amanteigada. - Seu afilhado agora já tem um ano e já pode até andar. Ele realmente é uma criança cheia de energia. Tiago mal pode esperar que ele tenha idade para ganhar sua primeira vassoura de brinquedo. Eu já disse pra ele que brinquedos não levam a nada, ele devia era que dar ao Harry uma vassoura de verdade assim que o moleque conseguisse manter na cabeça um boné do Puddlemere United. Você pode adivinhar que Lílian não ficou nada contente com a minha sugestão.

Tiago parecia um tanto quanto decepcionado vendo que o filho tinha apreciado muito mais o papel de presente do que o pelúcio de brinquedo que estivera embrulhado nele. Lílian, por outro lado, logo ficaria brava por Tiago estar deixando Harry colocar o papel colorido na boca, mas, por enquanto, estava distraída numa conversa animada com Ted e Andrômeda.

- Aposto que você realmente gostaria de ensinar o garoto a rebater balaços forte como você fazia - Sirius se apoiou pesadamente na mureta lateral da casa. - Até hoje ainda me pergunto como uma garota podia ter tanta força no braço - uma ventania repentina arrepiou seus cabelos e ele sentiu um cheiro familiar, de morangos e campo de quadribol. - Certo, certo, era jeito, não força, como você sempre dizia.

Já fazia algum tempo desde a ultima vez em que Sirius pudera visitar Lílian e Tiago. Da ultima vez, eles lhe pareceram estranhos, mas agora já estavam bem, falavam até em ter outro filho. Quando eles disseram isso, Sirius não pôde deixar de pensar que ele próprio nunca teria um filho seu e de Marlene para ensinar a voar, a ir a Hogsmead escondido ou a dar picolés de ácido a criaturas desprezíveis como Snape.

E era bastante incômodo pensar nisso. Não só por parecer inútil, mas também por parecer uma espécie de ofensa à memória daquele grupo de amigos que um dia haviam sido.

Por muito tempo, evitara um encontro com Remo, sem saber se isso se devia à raiva ou ao medo. Mas, quando finalmente aconteceu, na altura da páscoa, ele soube que não era nenhuma das duas coisas. O amigo apenas batera à porta da sua casa e entregara uma garrafa de vinho dizendo simplesmente:

- Isso foi tudo que sobrou.

Ele então se virou para partir, parecendo ao mesmo tempo tonto e abatido, embora faltassem ainda duas semanas para a lua cheia. Mas Sírius o deteve com a pergunta:

- O que é isso?

- Eu comprei esse vinho uma semana antes de Marlene morrer. Pretendia bebê-lo com ela no nosso aniversário de namoro... eu planejei pedi-la em casamento nesse dia... Você pode ficar com isso por ela?

- Eu.

Remo levantou a mão como que para pedir silêncio e Sirius abaixou a cabeça, sem vontade de encarar o amigo.

- Eu sabia que a chance de haver alguém vivo era mínima - continuou Remo. - Mas eu simplesmente tinha que levar comigo um medibruxo. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, no fim das contas. Ao menos ela morreu ao lado da pessoa que amava. Não faça essa cara de surpresa, Almofadinhas, você sabia. Você sempre soube. Só estava de olhos fechados. Mas, como eu, você não tinha outra escolha. Não foi culpa de ninguém.

- Não me dê isso! - Sirius tentou devolver a garrafa.

- Por favor... Eu não quero mais remoer isso.

Sirius sempre soubera da natureza introspectiva Remo. E também sabia da capacidade de renúncia do amigo. Ainda assim, aquela visita revelava o quanto sensatez e bondade desmedidas podiam levar alguém ao desespero. Talvez sofresse muito mais que o próprio Sirius. Mas ao menos seu sofrimento era sem culpas.

"Não foi culpa de ninguém", ele havia dito. Mas Sirius achava que era sim. Culpa dele, por nunca ter tido coragem de colocar seus sentimentos em palavras. Culpa dele, por não medir seus atos, por agir sempre como se sempre houvesse um modo de corrigir as coisas no futuro. Culpa dele, por sempre acabar machucando as pessoas de que mais gostava.

Durante as missões da Ordem, ele conseguia se desligar desses pensamentos. Mas em momentos como aquele, não havia como. E ali, vendo Lílian ralhar com Tiago por ter deixado Harry comer papel, ele não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se Marlene tinha chorado apenas por medo ou por saber que nunca teriam uma chance. Podia parecer orgulho, ou mesmo traição, mas era simplesmente inevitável.

E ele se sentia fraco. Fraco por nunca ter podido proteger ninguém. Talvez não fosse capaz nem de proteger a si mesmo. Se fosse como Tiago, se tivesse força para proteger a pessoa que amava, então haveria uma pessoa, e só uma única pessoa, que ele protegeria. Mas não podia fazer nem mesmo isso. Sirius Black tinha se tornado tão forte e, ainda assim, não conseguia ajudar ninguém.

- Vai ficar aí sozinho? - Sirius se virou assustado para a mulher que se aproximara despercebida enquanto ele se perdia em pensamentos melancólicos. Ela usava vestes verde-musgo, o cabelo loiro platinado fora cortado rente às orelhas, dando-lhe uma aparência de menina travessa, a despeito de seus vinte e poucos anos. - Venha beber com a gente - e fez um gesto indicando a mesa do jardim, onde várias pessoas falavam sem parar.

- Desculpe, Andrômeda - respondeu ele. - Estou indo pra casa.

- Pra casa? - perguntou ela, mas Sirius já se adiantara pelo jardim em direção à rua, acenando brevemente para Lílian e Tiago. Harry agora andava com os braços levantados e em passos curtos em direção à Tonks, que mudava nariz repetidamente fazendo o menino rir e bater palmas.

- Eu tenho a intuição de que alguém estará me esperando lá - ele acabou por completar, quando percebeu que Andrômeda o estava seguindo.

- Sirius... - ela falou baixinho - já faz mais de seis meses.

- Sirius, onde está indo? - Héstia Jones vinha saltitante na direção dos dois, o rosto vermelho contrastando fortemente com os cabelos escuros. Sorria bobamente, visivelmente alterada pela bebida. - Será que posso te acompanhar?

- Não - Andrômeda respondeu pelo primo, ao que Héstia lançou-lhe um olhar de malicioso entendimento.

- Você quer vir também? - perguntou num tom manhoso, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para o lado, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou um passo para trás.

- Não. Só acho que é melhor não incomodá-lo - respondeu a outra, ficando vermelha.

- Incomodá-lo? Estamos te incomodando, Sirius?

Sirius meramente acenou e seguiu em direção à sua moto, parada na entrada do jardim. Por um instante, sentiu que a brisa tinha ficado mais forte.

- Marlene, você está com ciúmes? - riu, ao mesmo tempo em que o ronco da motocicleta se pronunciava. - Eu sei que a Héstia estava bêbada, mas até você tem que admitir que ela sempre teve uma certa queda por mim.

Ele alçou vôo e a confusão de ruído e vento em seus ouvidos lhe deu a impressão de ouvir uma voz aguda, mas ele não pôde ter certeza.

------------------

Nha, estou até me sentindo mal por fazer isso com o Sírius u.u Acho que fiquei sentindo tanta falta da Marlene que descontei nele T.T  
E sim, a Héstia é uma assanhada, mas em se tratando do Sírius quem não seria? XD  
Ficou claro que aquela cena do início era uma lembrança, não ficou? Na verdade, não importa de quem era a lembrança, foi só pra marcar um contraste entre como eles eram e como estão agora... Eu não sei se existe no mundo algum fã do Pedro (Eca!) pra reclamar que ele fica lá só olhando e não fala nada, mas foi proposital, pq ele tava morrendo de medo de a vidência da Lílian funcionar...

Valew pelos comentarios:

Adriana Black: Eu tbm qria um na minha e acho que toda mulher deveria ter o direito constitucional de possuir um Tiago Potter XD A Marlene faz falta pra mim tbm, tanto que tive que revive-la (não literalmente, pq a agora eu to escrevendo sobre o passado dela , da Lily e de outras grinfinórias em outra fic: Dormitório Feminino o.o)

Ana Bya Potter: cenas fofas T/L tão com tudo o.o nha, eu tbm amo elesn.n Esse capitulo é dedicado aos marotos (de uma forma meio estranha, é verdade o.o)

Lilli-Evans: Nhai obrigada n.n

Vanessa: Obrigada n.n O Tiago deveria ser clonado e cada mulher devia ganhar um o.o Eu amo Nightwish e adoro Angels fall first, logo na 1a. vez que eu imaginei o capitulo 14 essa musica me veio a cabeça. E a Marlene e a Lílian faziam uma dupla e tanto na escola, imagina o.o Apareça pra ler mais n.n

A fic tá quase no finzinho, temos só mais quatro capitulos pela frente o.o

Bjos,

BelWeasley.


	17. Traição

Capítulo 17. Traição 

Às vezes parecia que era só improvisar  
E o mundo então seria um livro aberto,  
Até chegar o dia em que tentamos ter demais,  
Vendendo fácil o que não tinha preço.  
- Andrea Doria, Renato Russo

...Eu matei um homem hoje. Nunca tinha lançado um Avada Kedavra em um ser humano antes. Acho que só tive coragem porque achei que ia morrer. Falei o feitiço de olhos fechados e só percebi o que tinha feito quando o corpo caiu ao meu lado. Acho que nunca vou esquecer daqueles olhos arregalados, até a boca estava aberta, como se ele tivesse morrido antes de completar a expressão de surpresa.

Moody foi seriamente atingido por uma azaração bem no meio do rosto, acho que ele vai perder um olho e uma parte do nariz. Nunca tinha visto antes um ferimento assim, não consiguo acelerar a cicatrização com nenhum feitiço de cura, talvez só Dumbledore possa fazer alguma coisa, mas ele não está aqui.

Ouvi dizer que as coisas por aí não estão tranqüilas, mas devem estar bem melhores que aqui. Espero que pelo menos Hogwarts ainda esteja a salvo.

A boa notícia é que eu logo estarei de volta. Só tenho que fazer uma coisa antes de voltar, e sei que estou um pouco mais forte agora. Mas se eu voar para a Inglaterra você com certeza vai ficar brava,lembro que ficou falando horas nos meus ouvidos da última vez em que eu fiz uma viagem desse tipo de vassoura. Então, prometo ir sem voar.

Me espere, vou tentar estar de volta para o Dia das Brixas.

Aine Bagman

-----------

Lílian dobrou a carta da amiga que fizera ainda em Hogwarts, se sentindo subitamente pequena. Aine sempre fora uma menina frágil, sempre à sombra dela e de Marlene. Mesmo assim, ela estava lutando, combatendo gigantes e comensais aliados de Voldemort na França. Seria uma ironia, se não fosse trágico, que ela própria,que tinha se destacado espetacularmente no Clube de Duelos na escola, agora estivesse confinada, prisioneira da própria segurança.

Vários dos seus antigos colegas de escola estavam mortos. Quem imaginaria isso naquela época em que se reuniam no Três Vassouras para comemorar o fim dos exames? E, mesmo se soubessem, poderiam ter agido de maneira diferente? Poderiam ter mudado alguma coisa, ou teriam deixado que as mesmas coisas acontecessem?

Por que tudo tinha que acontecer assim? Por que não podiam ser jovens normais e viver, despreocupada e descompromissadamente, aquela que deveria ser a fase mais livre e esperançosa da vida?

Ninguém poderia saber ao certo. Ainda assim, a maior parte das pessoas que conhecia não temia lutar e arriscar a vida no campo de batalha, mas morrer sem ter feito nada. Ela também temia. Temia que tudo acabasse e só lhes restassem as lembranças alegres para lhe assombrar pelo resto da vida. Lílian tinha medo de sobreviver. Muito medo.

Ela desviou os olhos da carta e deu com Tiago sentado diante da cadeira alta de Harry, onde o bebê fazia sua tentativa de se alimentar por conta própria. Já espalhara o mingal do café da manhã por toda a mesa e agora se preocupava em sujar o pai. Tiago não ligava, apenas olhava para o filho repetindo sério e insistentemente:

- Papai... vamos, diga papai.

Ela sorriu com a cena e se aproximou, pronta para levar Harry para tomar banho. Nos últimos meses, ela vinha observando o filho crescendo e aprendendo em todas as direções, se tornando uma criança ativa, alegre, agitada e, muitas vezes, inoportuna - um mini-tormento encantador sempre fazendo travessuras pela casa e, ocasionalmente, afanando a varinha dela ou a de Tiago para executar suas primeiras experiâncias com magia (fazer flutuar móveis, explodir insetos e atirar coisas pelas janelas eram suas atividades favoritas atualmente).

Assim que o bebê a viu, arregalou o olhos verdes e agitou os bracinhos dizendo alegremente:

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Tiago fez uma careta quanto Lílian ergueu Harry da cadeira, olhando para ela como se ela tivesse armado aquilo tudo.

- O que foi? Eu não tenho culpa se ele aprendeu a falar "mamãe" primeiro.

- Mamãe! - Harry fechou as mãos imundas de mingal nas mechas de Lílian e ela fez uma exclamação de desgosto. - O que você tem que adora puxar meu cabelo? - ela reclamou.

- É coisa de Potter - respondeu Tiago. - Essa atração inexplicável por cabelos ruivos - completou, abraçando a esposa (sujando-a de mingau) e roubando-lhe um beijo por cima dos cabelos bagunçados de Harry.

- Não! - ela tentou recuar, mas Tiago a prendeu. - Tiago, eu acabei de tomar banho.

- Ti... Tiago - fez Harry, puxando os óculos do pai e colocando-o na boca.

- Ei! Não me chame de Tiago, eu sou seu pai! - ele tirou Harry dos braços de Lílian e o sustentou diante de si fazendo cara de bravo.

Como resposta o bebê lhe atirou a colher (que tinha permanecido em sua mão) e estendeu os braços para a mãe, rindo.

-------------

- Não espere conseguir muita coisa dele. Esse é o soldado de Dumbledore mais patético que já capturamos - a voz grave ecoou nas paredes, acima do som de três pares de saltos batendo continuamente contra a pedra úmida. Uma pequena tocha emitia luz bruxurelante, produzindo reflexos alaranjados nos cabelos platinados do bruxo que abria o cortejo. Seus olhos azuis aquosos se destacavam como lanternas na penumbra. - Ele vem nos fornecendo informações há cerca de um ano, mas agora receio que não esteja mais disposto a colaborar.

- E os Potter? - perguntou a esguia figura que ia ao lado do bruxo. Mesmo envolta em um véu preto que lhe cobria completamente o rosto, era possível lhe adivinhar as feições altivas pela maneira régia de andar, como se seus pés mal tocassem o chão sob a capa cinzenta.

- Nós ainda não os encontramos - respondeu. - Colocamos todos os comensais livres à procura deles, mas há rumores estranhos.

- Que tipo de rumores, Lúcio? - perguntou a mulher, fixando o bruxo. Lúcio olhou para ela desconfiado. Sentira no tom de voz da bruxa muito mais do que simples autoridade, mas também um feixe carregado de magia penetrando sua mente sob a forma de um formigamento estranho na parte de trás da cabeça.

- Não precisa usar sua Oclumência em mim, Belatrix, não tenho interesse nenhum em lhe esconder nada - falou Lúcio, carrancudo.

A mulherinclinou levemente a cabeça, mas não pareceu se abalar realmente. Virou a cabeça em direção ao terceiro bruxo do grupo, que apenas revirou os olhos com impaciência.

- Certo - falou. - Quais são os rumores a respeito dos Potter?

- Eles dizem - começouLúcio - que se encontrarem a criançacertamente acabarão mortos.

- Isso é coisa que aquele velho caduco inventou para intimidar vocês! - ralhou Belatrix. - Ou vocês ousam acreditar que Voldermot será vencido por dois bruxos fracotes e seu filhote sangue-ruim?

Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a responder, preferindo trocar olhares desconfiados, como se Bellatrix soubesse de algo que eles não sabiam.

Pararam defronte uma porta de metal corroído pela ferrugem. Lúcio Malfoy puxou uma fina corrente prateada de dentro das vestes, escolheu uma das várias chaves presas ao mesmo e a inseriu na fechadura. Uma série de trinques metálicos se seguiu, como as engenhocas de um boneco quando se dá corda, e a porta saltou para frente, um segundo antes de Lúcio pular para traz e evitar ser arremessado longe pelo peso do metal maciço.

- Pedigrew? - chamou - Tem alguém aqui que quer vê-lo.

Belatrix se precipitou cela a dentro, sua silhueta se projetando assustadoramente contra a luz que vinha do corredor. Ela puxou a varinha de um bolso lateral das vestes e jogou o véu para traz revelando os cabelos escuros em contraste com a pele clara e delicada do rosto de proporções harmônicas.

- Black? Você é Belatrix Black, não é? - perguntou o prisioneiro, espremido junto à parede.

- Perceptivo, você... - sibilou ela, sorrindo sinistramente. - Nosso Lord gostaria de saber algumas coisas sobre os Potter. Soubemos que você é próximo deles.

- Eu não vou falar! Não vou dizer mais nada a vocês! - guinchou Pedro, escondendo o rosto nas mãos numa tosca tentativa de evitar que ela invadisse sua mente.

- Ora, vamos, Pedigrew - continuou ela, aproximando-se com a varinha em punho. Sua voz era branda como quem tentava convencer uma criança, mas o brilho em seus olhos revelava que ela não queria realmente que ele falasse logo, ansiosa que estava para usar de um pouco de seu "poder de persuasão".

O terceiro bruxo do cortejo se precipitou pela porta e Belatrix o mirou decepcionada quando ele disse:

- Pelo menos uma decisão inteligente você tem que tomar na vida, Pedigrew. Quer morrer sendo esse bruxo medíocre, eternamente à sombra do Black e do Potter, sempre vendo os dois vencerem em tudo enquanto você tem que se esforçar tanto pra conseguir dois N.I.E.M.'s?

- Q-quem é você pra saber disso? - gaguejou Pedro, tirando as mãos do rosto e olhando para o bruxo. Contra a luz, foi capaz de distinguir um cabelo escorrido e sem brilho, feições carrancudas, a testa protuberante e o nariz torto, voltado para baixo como um gancho. - Seb... Snape?

- Não acredito que não sabia que eu era um comensal... - sibilou o bruxo ao perceber a expressão surpresa do prisioneiro. - Dumbledore certamente sabe. Não me diga que eles não te deixam nem mesmo escutar as conversas.

Pedro mirou Snape com uma raiva crescente. E não era por estar sendo tratado como um animal, preso em uma masmorra escura onde sua magia não funcionava. Não era por ter sido capturado por erro tão idiota que ninguém acreditaria se ele contasse. Tampouco era porque ninguém da Ordem se preocupara em resgatá-lo até agora.

Era, sim, porque o que Severo Snape estava dizendo era uma coisa que ele próprio já pensara diversas vezes.Porque Tiago, Sírius e Remo nunca o trataram como igual. Mesmo quando provara que não era um idiota completo, conseguindo com muito esforço realizar sua transfiguração completa em rato, mesmo quando mostrara sua coragem se associando à Ordem da Fênix, mesmo se fosse forte agora e resistisse às torturas dos comensais para ser fiel aos seus amigos, ele sabia que nunca seria tratado como igual. Sempre seria o Pedro desajeitado, medíocre, incapaz de dar sequer um passo sem a ajuda dos amigos generosos e inteligentes.

- Bom, sendo assim tão inútil - resmungou Belatrix -, nem vou me dar ao trabalho de torturá-lo ou tentar invadir sua mente. Sugiro que o levemos para o ninho de basiliscos, McNair me contou que a primeira ninhada está prestes a nascer e vão precisar de carne fresca.

- Não! Eu sei que posso dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa útil! - gritou Pedro.

- Como o quê? - perguntou a bruxa, estreitando perigosamente os olhos e ele soube que não havia mais como mudar de idéia. Acabara de dar a ela um bom motivo para torturá-lo e ela seria capaz de matá-lo para lhe arrancar algo, mesmo que ele não tivesse nada a contar.

Ainda assim, Pedro sabia que, se simplesmente abrisse o jogo, eles o matariam logo que tivessem o que queriam. Precisava ser útil vivo se quisesse escapar dali.

- O que eu ganharia se contasse a vocês?

- Você teria o privilégio de morrer de maneira instantânea e indolor - respondeu Belatrix, girando a varinha nos dedos.

- Acho que vou esperar por uma oferta melhor, então.

- Você VAI me dizer! Cru...

- Espere um minuto, Bella - Snape segurou o braço da bruxa no ar, um segundo antes de ela lançar a Maldição. - Posso? - ela o olhou com desagrado e puxou o braço, fazendo um sinal desdenhoso para que fizesse o que tinha que fazer de uma vez. Snape assentiu e encarou Pedro: - Você ficará vivo se nos der as informações. Melhor que isso, você ficará livre para vigiar os passos daquela Ordem patética por nós.

- Severo, você não pode estar querendo.

- Estou querendo isso sim, Bella.

- Mas ele é um verme! - bradou Bellatrix, revoltada. - Fale alguma coisa, Lúcio, você não pode estar compactuando com isso.

- Ele está certo. Precisamos de alguém bem infiltrado do lado de Dumbledore. Eu sei que temos os espiões, mas veja o caso dos Potter. Meses de buscas e ninguém tem nem uma única pista. Precisamos é de alguém da confiança deles, alguém que possamos controlar pela Marca Negra - falou Malfoy, esboçando um sorriso.

Bellatrix cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Está bem - falou ela, contrariada. - Só não tente nos enganar. Saberemos de cada um dos seus passos até que Voldemort consiga o que quer.

Rabicho levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez, encarando seus carrascos nos olhos.

- Aceito.

Bellatrix desabotoou o primeiro botão da capa e seu pescoço ficou à mostra. Mesmo no escuro, Rabicho conseguiu divisar uma tatuagem junto ao ombro direito da bruxa, uma caveira verde-esmeralda de cuja boca escancarada saia uma cobra. Ela apontou a varinha para a caveira dizendo:

- Solicitamos Vossa presença, mestre, Lord Voldermot.

---------

Quando Tiago entrou no quarto para se deitar já passara da meia noite. Lílian dormia tranqüilamente com o braço passando por cima de Harry, que adormecera com o dedo na boca. Fora mais uma noite em que o menino resistira ao sono até a completa exaustão.

Tiago não mencionava isso à esposa, mas desconfiava que a agitação de Harry tinha um bocado a ver com a insegurança que ela vinha demonstrando ultimamente, sempre andando pelos cantos, mirando o vazio com os olhos desfocados por vários minutos, e lhe perguntando com isistência se ele realmente acreditava que o feitiço do Fidelius ia protegê-los.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada em toda a minha vida - ele respondia, sempre sorrindo, mas seu sorriso nunca era correspondido.

Naquela noite, Tiago ficara tarde revendo antigos relatórios da Ordem e recebendo chamadas pela lareira a todo instante. Pra completar, Rabicho não se comunicava com ninguém há quase uma semana e, por mais que Sirius insistisse que o amigo tivesse apenas dormido demais ou esquecido como acionar a rede de Flú, para Tiago aquilo era algo para se preocupar. Afinal, ele já sabia há várias semanas que fariam o Feitiço do Fidelius e garantira que estaria presente.

O fato é que o plano de Sirius não poderia ser posto em prática se Pedro não fosse encontrado imediatamente. O prazo máximo para a realização do Feitiço era o Dia das Bruxas. Até lá tinham onze dias.

Foi quando Tiago ouviu um barulho, como o de alguém usando os nós dos dedos para bater numa vidraça. Já adivinhando o que era, apanhou um velho espelho de latão que estivera debaixo de algumas capas de viagem numa poltrona azul num canto do quarto. Em vez de sua própria imagem, viu a face de Sírius abrindo um sorriso.

- Eu o achei - falou Sírius. - Com certeza até dia trinta e um teremos tudo pronto.

---------------

Remo se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e ficou mirando pela janela do quarto o céu talhado de núvens, manchadas de vermelho pelos raios do sol que nascia. Por um instante tivera a nítida certeza de que alguém estava deitado ao seu lado na cama de dossel, mas fora apenas mais um sonho.

Um sonho com aquela garota de cabelos cor de ébano.

Marlene sempre fora rápida em tudo. Nascera dois meses antes do que deveria, causando grande consternação na família McKinnon, sentimento esse que não durou quando ficou claro que a menina sobreviveria, apesar de tudo. Andara cedo e revelara seus dotes de magia muito precocemente, para grande alívio da avó, que temia que o fruto do amor proibido de sua filhapudesse se revelar um aborto.

Ela sempre gostava de surpreender, fazendo tudo à frente dos outros, mas Remo nunca tinha imaginado que ela morreria antes de ele tivesse tido a chance de pedi-la em casamento. Nunca sequer tinha tido medo disso. Mas, no fim, ela era apenas um ser humano e nada mais, não importava o quanto parecesse maior e mais forte que todos eles.

Fora difícil abrir os olhos no primeiro dia após a partida dela, assim como nos dias seguintes. Desde que Marlene havia ido embora, Remo sempre imaginava que quando acordasse ela estaria ao seu lado, como havia estado tantas vezes.Meses já haviam se passado e a dor continuava lá, sendo dia após dia remoída com raiva.

Mas não era uma raiva imbecil. Remo não era de ter sentimentos cegos. Sua raiva era mais o desejo silencioso de que os culpados por aquela guerra idiota tivessem ficado satisfeitos, que estivessem aproveitando bem o sofrimento que estavam causando. Porque ele não descansaria até poder colocar as mãos em quem fizera aquilo com sua vida.

- Vamos, levanta que hoje você vai sair daí! - ele ainda podia ouvir a voz cândida de Marlene, como se o eco dela estivesse preso em seus ouvidos. Se fechasse os olhos, era capaz também de vê-la, com dezessete anos, abrindo as cortinas de sua cama na torre da Grinfinória sem nem se importar se ele estava ou não vestido.

- De jeito nenhum, eu não vou sair - ele se lembrava de ter respondido.

- Ah, vai sim. Tá na hora de você voltar a ser o velho Remo. Vamos, só uma volta na sala comunal não vai te matar! - ela insistia, colocando as mãos na cintura num gesto que a fazia parecer bem intimidante.

- Mas vai ficar todo mundo me olhando.

- E daí? Eles não sabem de nada, Dumbledore proibiu Snape de contar a quem quer que fosse. Vamos lá, você tem que comer um pouco - ela o puxava pelo braço, obrigando-o a ficar sentado na cama.

- Não estou com fome.

- Madame Ponfrey disse que você tem que se alimentar bem depois disso tudo. Vem comigo, vai, eu faço até aviãozinho se você quiser - e ele via o sorriso maravilhoso dela.

- Você é doida! - Remo ainda tentava parecer contrariado, mas não resistia, ela já tinha vencido e ele já estava de pé e pronto para descer. Ainda que tudo o que quisesse fosse dormir, dormir e só acordar pra comer quando já não agüentasse mais, dormir até esquecer que existia.

Talvez, se não fosse por ela, ele realmente teria feito isso naquele dia. E agora, mais do que nunca, ele queria poder mergulhar num sono anestesiante, um sonho em que pudesse reviver seus momentos felizes. Um sonho em que nenhum de seus amigos o tratava com desconfiança nem ele tinha motivo para desconfiar de nenhum deles.

Remo mirou mais uma vez as núvens, núvens que, ele sabia, encobriam uma lua que em poucos dias atingiria seu formato de plena esfera prateada no céu. O sol nascia, expulsando a escuridão da noite e tingindo as paredes brancas do quarto de alaranjado.

E ele não se sentiu bem com a sensação de mais um dia começando. Ultimamente os dias começando para ele eram apenas a constatação de que estava um dia mais distante de suas lembranças felizes. A palavra "triste" parecia soar ínfima se comparada ao que sentia por dentro.

-----------

Obrigada pelos comentarios n.n :

Vanessa: quem me dera ouvir sobre o Tiago e a Lilian da tia JK, acho que eu teria um ataque de emoção se isso acontecesse n.n Eu tbm qro o Remo, o Sirius e o Tiago pra mim u.u É mesmo, o Harry tinha que ser feliz pelo menos enquanto era pequeno, né? Bjokas de outra fã loka de Nightwish o/

Lilli-Evans: Escrever a cena do Remo e do Sirius do capitulo passado doeu em mim... Mais do que lamentar o fim da fic eu fico adiando fazer uma coisa que tem que ser feita logo (arrematar o capitulo da tragédia, a morte da Lílian e do Tiago...). Agora eu não posso negar que amei chegar nesse capitulo só pra fazer a Bella passear de uma fic pra a outra (não que essa historia tenha algo a ver com Olhos Sombrios o.o)

Adriana Black: Eu prefiro pensar da forma como se via essas previsões nos mitos gregos. Sempre que alguém sabia de seu destino e tentava muda-lo, acabava correndo de encontro a ele (igualzinho o Voldie fez -.-). A Lilian sabe o que está por vir e esse foi mais um motivo pra ela concordar com transformar o Rabicho em fiel do segredo, acreditando que isso ia mudar o destino... Ela sabe que isso é impossível, mas se ela não acreditar em alguma coisa como pode viver?  
Minha outra fic foi o resultado de eu ter matado a Marlene e ficar me odiando por causa disso. Lílian, Marlene, Andrômeda e a Aine, citada nesse capítulo, falam sobre seu último ano em Hogwarts. Se quiser ler procure no meu Profile a fic. Se chama Dormitório Feminino (fazendo uma propaganda basica o.o").

BabI BlacK: Olha, vc reapareceu o.o Nhai brigada, adoro fazer as pessoas derreterem com algo que eu escrevi n.n" Mudando de assunto, eu ainda sinto mais pena do Sirius. Porque o Remo vai ter tempo de curar essa dor mergulhando na normalidade da vida pos-guerra, agora vc imagina como essas coisas tristes vão ficar se repetindo na cabeça do Sirius naqueles anos e anos de Azkaban u.u

Ana Bya Potter: É bem essa a idéia, vc pensou certo o.o Obrigada n.n

Lily Dragon: A morte da Marlene foi totalmente escrita no fim de uma fossa horrivel pela qual eu passei... E essa conversa solitária do Sirius tbm o.o  
Feliz natal pra vc tbm (voltei antes do previsto, não q isso seja bom pra mim, to num momento tão angustiante que o trabalho no proximo capitulo pode atrasar um pouco ou adiantar, sei lá, pode ser q eu consiga aproveitar isso positivamente...)

É um capítulo um tanto quanto deprimente pra se postar num dia de natal, se me permitem dizer i.i Msm assim deixem comentarios n.n  
Feliz natal pra td mundo n.n

Bjos,

BelWeasley


	18. Dia das Bruxas

Capítulo 18. Dia das Bruxas 

... até que não agüento mais, porque quando todo mundo começa a me chatear, fico irritada, e depois triste, a parte má do lado de fora e a boa do lado de dentro, e tento achar um modo de me transformar no que gostaria de ser e no que poderia ser se... se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo.  
- ultimas palavra de O Diário de Anne Frank

"Quanto tempo ainda vai durar?"

Foi o pensamento que ocorreu a Lílian enquanto observava Tiago vestir a capa de viagem para sair. O sol lá fora se erguia quente sobre o jardim, mas para ela o mundo estava sempre frio, sempre vazio, como se vivesse um dia após o outro arrastada por um corpo que ainda não tinha consciência de seus dias contados.

Harry havia tido uma noite ruim e agora dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto após excluir qualquer possibilidade de um sono reparador aos pais. Só ela e Tiago estavam no quarto, ela esparramada numa poltrona, se sentindo frágil e pequena diante de seus próprios pensamento, e Tiago se vestindo para sair.

- Eu pensei que íamos ter uma festa hoje... - murmurou a jovem.

Tiago lhe lançou um olhar curioso, e então se virou para procurar a varinha entre as roupas que acabara de trocar.

- Talvez tenhamos, mais tarde - respondeu, voltando a mirar a esposa. E se deu conta do quanto ela parecia fraca, os olhos verdes, sempre tão brilhantes, agora estavam apagados e a cabeça pendia para trás no encosto da poltrona azul-turquesa. - Tudo bem? - perguntou com a voz rouca.

Era 31 de outubro, dia das Bruxas. Dia de todos se esforçarem para sorrir e se divertir um pouco nas festas. Há três dias atrás, o velho Aberforth aparecera na porta da casa dos Potter com uma pilha de caixas contendo dezenas de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Você tem certeza que podemos ficar com tudo isso? - Lílian olhou para o velho entrevado parado junto à porta. Ele tinha um ar rabugento, com uma espessa cabeleira e barbas grisalhas. - Você sabe, Aberforth, a herança de Tiago está retida no banco, nós não podemos pagar por.

O bruxo meramente sacudiu as mãos e respondeu:

- Tenho sim. Quero apenas que se divirtam. É reconfortante pra velhos como eu que os jovens ainda consigam pensar em festas. Nós precisamos de uma agora mais do que nunca... - e, olhando para o jardim vazio, completou: - Além do mais, eu prefiro dar minhas coisas a esperar que comensais venham levá-las.

Dessa forma, Lílian e Tiago estavam planejando reunir um pequeno grupo de amigos em casa, mas sabiam que a comemoração estaria mais ligada à melancolia do que à alegria da data. Eles mesmos tinham a nítida sensação de que estavam sendo ridículos, comemorando apenas por comemorar, mas não havia muito mais que pudessem fazer.

- Aonde você vai? - a voz dela soou ainda mais fraca.

- Dumbledore pediu pra eu ir falar com ele.

Lílian levantou o rosto e olhou para o marido, suplicante. "Eu quero ficar com você...", era como se ele pudesse ler o pedido mudo nos olhos verdes da esposa. Ultimamente era só assim que os dois conversavam - com os olhos -, porque Lílian já quase não falava mais. Era como se tivesse medo de proferir palavras.

Mas, à medida que Tiago, pacientemente, ouvia suas palavras inaudíveis, passou a entendê-la de uma maneira que nunca tinha entendido antes. A cada segundo do dia, ele podia ver a tristeza de Lílian aumentar, mesmo quando ela não derramava lágrimas. Ele era capaz de ouvir sobre o fim da esperança na recuperação daquele mundo miserável da voz silenciosa dela. E sobre tantas tragédias que não poderiam ter sido previstas por ninguém. Mas, acima de tudo, ele a via viver, por mais que se sentisse esmagada pela fatalidade, Lílian continuava a viver e era só isso que lhe dava forças para sair de casa dia após dia sem saber se ia voltar.

E ele via o quanto ela queria que ele ficasse, mas não podia simplesmente deixar Dumbledore esperando quando sabia que seu velho professor jamais o incitaria a sair de casa sem um motivo bastante forte.

Tiago abotoou o último botão da capa e saiu sem olhar para Lílian, uma culpa enorme o seguindo como uma nuvem cinzenta.

Assim que a capa esvoaçante do marido desapareceu pela porta do quarto, Lílian fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas e pôde senti-las escorrendo sob suas pálpebras, traçando linhas quentes em sua face.

------------

- Você é minha, Lílian Evans, e eu nunca a abandonarei! É uma promessa - um Tiago Potter de dezessete anos estava ajoelhado à sua frente em meio ao alvoroço da comemoração da vitória grinfinória na taça quadribol. - Não importa o que aconteça, eu sei que serei feliz se puder te olhar assim para o resto dos meus dias...

Lílian sentiu o rosto esquentar rapidamente e murmurou um "sim" inaudível, de modo que os estudantes ao redor tiveram que deduzir a resposta ao pedido de casamento que Tiago fizera minutos antes - o que não foi difícil, porque o Maroto se levantou num salto e ergueu a ruiva no ar, girando loucamente como se não houvesse ninguém por perto.

- Você me libertou, Tiago - ela sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele.

- Não... não fui eu que te libertei - ele a afastou para poder mirar seu rosto. - Apenas te amei como você precisava.

Lílian lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, como sempre fazia quando ele vinha com sua mania de auto-congratulação.

- Eu não precisava - respondeu ela, desdenhosamente.

Os braços de Tiago se afrouxam em torno de sua cintura e ela quase pôde rir por dentro ao constatar que não tinha perdido a capacidade de ser cruel com ele quando era preciso.

Mas não era esse o caso agora. Então a garota envolveu o rosto fino de Tiago entre as mãos pequenas e deu-lhe um beijo estalado.

- Eu não precisava de você, eu preciso de você!

Ele levantou o rosto, e os olhos dos dois se encontram.

- Você sabe que nós somos dois loucos, não sabe? - perguntou Lílian, mas sua voz foi abafada por uma série de estouros e, em seguida, centenas de faíscas coloridas se espalharam pela sala comunal, ricochetando nas paredes e cascateando sobre as cabeças dos grinfinórios.

Ele deu uma risada sonora e a puxou para um novo rodopio.

-----------

"Você está arrependido de ter casado comigo, Tiago?"

- Esqueci minha capa da invibili... - Tiago interrompeu a frase no meio ao se deparar com a esposa encolhida na poltrona, grossas lágrimas vertendo pelo seu rosto, uma aura de desconsolo tão sólida que quase se podia tocar.

Ele avançou pela salo quarto e a envolveu nos braços, como faria com uma criança.

- Eu sinto muito - sussurrou ela, entre os soluços. - Sinto muito por você ter que ficar perto de uma pessoa covarde como eu.

- Você não é covarde - falou ele. - Você é muito forte, Lílian, você sabe que é.

- Eu morreria... eu prefiro morrer a perder você ou Harry.

- Não fale desse jeito.

- Eu falo porque não poderia viver sem vocês dois. Vocês são a minha vida.

- Você não vai ter que viver sem a gente, vamos estar pra sempre juntos, lembra? - Tiago passava os dedos pelas bochechas de Lílian, secando as lágrimas.

- Desculpe... - sussurrou ela, entrelaçando os dedos dele aos dele.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas.

- Preciso sim... eu fui tão dura com você, você não... você nunca mereceu.

- Até que eu merecia sim - ele forçou um sorriso consolador. - Se não fosse você pra murchar a minha bola, seria aquele idiota convencido até hoje.

- Eu sempre gostei de você, mesmo quando era um idiota convencido... - ela sorriu tristemente, mais lágrimas vertendo em seu rosto pálido. - Eu só achava que, se sempre estivesse sozinha, ia acabar me acostumando e não teria medo me machucar. Quando percebi o que realmente sentia por você... eu... eu tive medo de tudo mudar e perder você se me aproximasse.

- Nada vai mudar. Estaremos sempre juntos - falou Tiago, afagando os cabelos da esposa.

- Tenho que te dizer uma coisa - ela empurrou Tiago e ficou ereta na poltrona, mirando o fundo dos olhos castanhos do madido. - Eu sinto muito por ter cedido e voltado atrás, mesmo quando no fundo sabia exatamente como ia acabar e quanto sofrimento isso nos traria.

Tiago maneou com a cabeça, parecendo não saber do que ela falava. Até que a confusão de Gweena Tirésias lhe veio a memória e ele entendeu. E não soube o que dizer. Lílian estava dizendo que tomara a decisão errada ao voltar pra ele há meses atrás e Tiago de repente sentia como se algo enorme o estivesse esmagando.

Ela tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos finos e completou:

- Mas eu também sabia que seria extremamente feliz todo o tempo que passasse ao seu lado, e nunca me decepcionei. Eu fui egoísta, eu admito, mas eu te amo tanto... - ela afundou o rosto no peito de Tiago, abafando os soluços. - Eu quis acreditar com todas as minhas forças que o amor sozinho poderia nos salvar, mas sei que não vai.

- Você não pode saber.

- Eu posso - Lílian o mirou com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. - É por isso que eu queria deixar você. Antes que tudo chegasse ao fim, eu queria que você se afastasse de mim. Pelo menos assim o meu poder poderia trazer alguma coisa boa. Mas você me fez lutar e desejar continuar vivendo. Você me fez querer amar até o final. Então, por favor, fique comigo até o final.

Ela abraçou Tiago com força e deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

- Eu nunca te contei, - ela falou, após algum tempo - mas tive uma visão da nossa família no sexto ano. Foi assim que a idéia de ser mãe começou a tomar forma na minha cabeça. Mas na época eu achava que ia morrer de vergonha se você soubesse, você sabe, nós ainda nem estávamos juntos e eu nunca tinha... - ao dizer isso, Lílian ficou vermelha e abaixou os olhos. - Depois... veio a guerra, e eu não quis nem mais cogitar a idéia. Mas Harry resolveu vir de surpresa, e eu tive muito medo por ele, ainda tenho... Por que está sorrindo? Eu estou falando aqui de uma coisa séria e.

- Quero ter outro filho com você - antes que ela dissesse qualquer outra coisa, Tiago a puxou para junto de si e escorregaram da poltrona, caindo abraçados no tapete.

Nenhum deles queria saber nada sobre o futuro. Quase todos os seus amigos já tinham ido. Por que eles tinham sido poupados? O que tinham de tão especial pra continuar vivendo enquanto tantos caíam?

Não sabiam. Mas, naquele dia, sem trocarem uma única palavra, os dois decidiram esquecer - esquecer o mundo fora da casa em Godric's Hollow, o passar das horas, as pessoas esperando, a ameaça de Voldemort e a guerra que se desenrolava.

Naquela manhã de 31 de outubro de 1981, Lílian e Tiago dividiram um amor que, pela primeira vez, não estava preso a qualquer sentimento terreno, fosse ele desejo, prazer, alegria ou sobrevivência. Por isso ela chorou e, pela primeira vez, ele entendeu suas lágrimas. Era como se a felicidade que sentissem fosse um crime.

Mesmo assim, não lhes restavam muitas opções além de se prenderem um ao outro como se fossem realmente, mais que inseparáveis, indivisíveis, e ignorar a aproximação do fim, o fim de tudo e o fim de seu amor, com a esperança de que o tempo que passassem juntos pudesse durar para sempre.

Foi a primeira vez que Tiago faltou com um compromisso com Dumbledore. E ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar por que isso o deixava tão feliz.

------------

- Eu já disse, Mestre, ele é inútil. Se o senhor permitir, eu o mato agora mesmo - falou Bellatrix, mirando Rabicho encolhido no chão como um rato acuado.

Voldermot não disse nada. Matinha-se quieto na poltrona, com o queixo apoiado na mão ossuda.

- Eu... - guinchou Rabicho. - Eu sei onde eles estão, eu sei! Já estive lá, eu juro.

- E do que isso ia me adiantar? - sibilou a voz aguda de Voldermot. - Sabemos que eles estão protegidos pelo Fedelius, mesmo se você nos contasse, não conseguiríamos encontrá-los.

- O que devemos fazer então, Mestre? - perguntou Malfoy, num tom untoso.

- É óbvio que Sírius Black é o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Capturem-no e terão alguma chance - interveio Bellatrix, sorrindo largamente e com os olhos brilhando de expectativa. A varinha girava vagarosamente em seus dedos finos, ansiosos por poder dar um fim em Pedro. Mas toda a alegria foi varrida de seu rosto pelo novo apelo de Pedigrew:

- Sírius? Vocês caíram mesmo nesse truque? Acham que eles fariam algo assim tão óbvio? - e forçou um riso esganiçado.

Belatrix perdeu a paciência e seus olhos se acenderam em fúria enquanto ela avançava para o bruxo com a varinha erguida:

- Ah, é, senhor Pedigrew? - sibilou ela, com o rosto perigosamente perto do dele - Então suponho que você saiba quem é o fiel do segredo dos Potter.

- Suponho que sim - confirmou, com a voz trêmula.

- Então diga. Quem é o fiel do segredo?

- Eu mesmo.

------------

- Lílian, escute - Tiago segurou Lílian pelos ombros. Ela olhava ao redor alucinada, o céu lá fora tinha escurecido subitamente, em pleno meio de tarde.Sabiam o que estava acontecendo, haviam sido traídos e Voldermot se aproximava. Nem se dava ao trabalho de se esconder, caminhava calmamente pela calçada em frente à casa, emanando sua energia sombria negra em todas as direções.

- Eu sabia, eu disse... - gaguejou ela.

- Eu sei! - ele tampou a boca dela com a mão. - Agora escute: não importa o que me aconteça, você tem que sobreviver. Eu jamais conseguiria me perdoar se algo de mal acontecesse com você e com Harry.

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça com ar de desolamento e afastou as mãos de Tiago.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - perguntou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu não vou desistir. Vou ganhar tempo, você sobe e pega o Harry.

- Você prometeu... - Lílian engoliu os soluços e olhou revoltada para o marido. - Nós prometemos ficar juntos até o fim!

- Lílian, é preciso!

- Isso não é justo! Como eu vou continuar vivendo sem você?

- Harry - falou Tiago, num fio de voz.

-----------

N/A:

Nhai, agradeço a todos os que comentaram e a todos que leem a fic n.n

BabI BlacK: É, pensando por esse lado, num tinha atentado pra isso o.o Que bom, eu sempre escrevo essas cenas tristes pensando "só eu q sou molenga vou gostar disso" u.u É um grande alivio saber q mais alguem gosta n.n

Vanessa: contrastes são tudo em historias que pretendem ser tristes na minha opinião. Se tudo for depressivo sempre, quem lê acaba nem sentindo... mas se vc ficar fazendo esses contrastes, dá pra realmente sentir o quão dramática é uma passagem n.n

Lilli-Evans: (envergonhada...) Eu tento né, faço o meu melhor, que bom que vc gosta n.n  
Não pude fazer isso, se não a fic ia virar uma embromação sem fim u.u Se eu adiasse uma vez pode ter certeza que nunca mais ia ter coragem de aceitar essa parte da história.  
Eu tbm tnho essa contradição em relação a Bella, eu odeio ela aqui e adoro ela em outra fic n.n" E o Pedro merece totalmente cada um desses adjetivos (e outros muito piores...) Tbm qro ele morto, ou melhor, vivo e sofrendo bastante o.o E não se preocupe com o tamanho da review, eu acho que eu já esrevi isso, mas repito: eu adoro quando me deixam uma review gigante n.n

Ana Bya Potter: obrigada n.n O Remo não se conforma, eu não me conformo tbm! Como eu disse, o Harry tinha que ser feliz pelo menos enquanto é bebê né? Embora essa fase tenha acabado aqui u.u É, péssima ideia a do Sirius... mas ele não tinha como saber... Foi confiar no rato em vez de confiar no Remo i.i

Adriana Black: Obrigada n.n Inteligente ele é, um inteligente aproveitador, isso ninguem pode negar o.o Mas uma inteligencia que só funciona em proveito próprio, fala sério, aquele ali nunca teve amigos não u.u Finalzinho de capítulo triste pra combinar com final de fic triste. Lembram do que eu já escrevi aqui? É uma guerra, e numa guerra nada pode estar bem. Vc acha que o ambiente familar dos Potter era feliz? Não acredito nisso. Nem os Potter, nem o Remo, nem o Sirius, ninguém está menos que aflito e perturbado... O Remo tinha esse incremento de saber que desconfiavam dele e estava paralizado de depressão. Não se pode dizer que alguém estava mais errado aí. Sirius e Remo estavam igualmente errados, nenhum deles teve culpa.  
Quanto ao Harry, pra mim ele nunca saiu dessa noite de dia das bruxas, sabe? Ele pensa no Voldemort e logo lembra da morte dos pais e sofre como se estivesse vendo acontecer. Ele faz as coisas sem pensar muito que aquela noite é passado e que o presente pode vitimar mais pessoas que ele gosta. Acho que essa ficha só cai pra ele no fim do 5o. livro. Criatividade ta garantida pra essa fic, tbm tá praticamente terminada...

Lily Dragon: Pra dizer a verdade, eu entendo essas minhas crises de escrever coisas depressivas como jogar pra fora as coisas tristes que estão dentro de mim (é meio piegas, mas é mais ou menos isso). Nhai eu só faço sofrer os personagens que eu mais gosto (Remo, Sirius, Lily...), o que é meio estranho... Eu não consigo ir além de pensamentosa mediocres qd penso no Pedro, q eu odeio. Nem mesmo consigo pensar em escrever sobre um arrependimentozinho dele.

Bjokas de doce de figo pra todos vcs n.n

Até mais e deixem reviews o/

BelWeasley.


	19. Dor

Capítulo 19. Dor 

Acreditamos na felicidade eterna  
E, muitas vezes, ela não passa de um pequeno tempo  
Tempo suficiente para deixar uma saudade infinita  
- Quando os sonhos acabam, Neon Chihiri

- Não fale sobre tudo acabar, eu quero viver - murmurou Tiago Potter, envolvendo mais uma vez Lílian num abraço apertado. A sala escura parecia se erregelar cada vez mais e a luz vinda de brasas quase mortas na lareira imprimia sombras inexpressivas no assoalho de lajotas coloridas.

Lílian retribuiu o abraço do marido e não conseguiu deixar de pensar que poderia ser a última vez. Ele tinha a voz embargada, mas queria parecer forte. Forte para ela. Forte para Harry. O nome ainda pairava na escuridão da sala fria, sua esperança e sua condenação. Por causa dele tinham passado os últimos meses em uma espécie de prisão domiciliar, tinham sentido todo tipo de impotência, tinham lutado e acreditado cegamente e, por causa dele agora, teriam que se separar.

- Vou ficar com você até o fim. Essa foi a minha promessa e nada que aconteça vai mudar isso. - Lílian o ouviu dizer em seu ouvido. Então afastou-a e, olhando bem em seus olhos verdes, falou: - Agora leve o Harry e vá!

- Então... eu tentarei proteger o Harry - ela disse. - Eu tentarei salvá-lo. Mas... Voldemort não vai te poupar, ele vai acabar matando você. Se isso acontecer...

- Eu estarei esperando por você. Agora corra, Lílian! Eu o atraso - Tiago apertou a mão dela com uma força que chegava a machucar. Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos, como se quisesse gravar na memória o tom castanho-esverdeado, e lhe deu um beijo estalado, antes de correr escada acima em direção ao quarto de Harry.

- Até logo.

Ela andou em paços rápidoso, pisando em falso várias vezes na corrida desesperada pelo corredor do primeiro andar. Não queria pensar, não queria imaginar o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ouviu vozes gritando no térreo:

- Então ouça! Não importa o quão insignificante isso seja, nós ainda estamos vivos... - a voz de Tiago ressoava fazendo ecos nas paredes gastas da velha mansão, mas foi imediatamente abafada por uma gargalhada sinistra.

Repentinamente, os joelhos de Lílian cederam, como se tivesse perdido a noção exata de onde estava o chão. Ela cambaleou e teve que se apoiar na parede. Olhou para os degraus que levavam para o andar debaixo, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido. Então se deu conta do enorme vazio que sentia por dentro, como se algo que sempre estivera ali houvesse simplesmente sumido... e soube que Voldemort acabara de matar Tiago.

Colocou-se novamente de pé e se apressou em direção ao fim do corredor. A porta se abriu sem que ela a tocasse e fechou à sua passagem. Ela deparou com Harry de pé no berço, sorrindo inocentemente com a presença da mãe. Vestia um macacão azum claro com um pomo-de-ouro bordado no peito e as mãozinhas se projetavam para frente pedindo colo.

Esbaforida, Lílian se adiantou para o berço e tomou nos braços o bebê, um segundo antes da porta voltar a se escancarar com um baque surdo.

Lílian olhou ao redor desorientada, esperando pelo que sabia que viria a seguir. A silhueta sinistra deu um passo para dentro, se projetando contra a luz fraca que vinha do corredor. Ela estreitou o abraço e Harry começou a choramingar assustado.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não! - gritou, recuando para a parede à medida que a figura sombria avançava em sua direção.

- Afaste-se, sua tola... Saia da frente! - sibilou, a voz fina e dissimulada.

- Não, o Harry não, farei qualquer coisa! - Lílian se lembrava de ter tido certeza do que deveria ser feito quando presenciara a mesma cena em sua visão. Mas agora sua mente estava anuviada, não tinha sua varinha, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

- Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina.

- Não, por favor, não! - tinha que haver alguma coisa, havia prometido a Tiago.

"Agora ouçam isso... esse é o tipo de magia muito antiga, não é necessário nem varinha para fazer. Basta o desejo pra que se realize... não, não é tão fácil... você tem que realmente querer, com cada fibra desesperada da alma concentrada nisso..."

Lílian abriu os olhos e mirou Voldemort através da penumbra, o par de olhos vermelhos a espiava com a varinha erguida, um facho de luz esverdeada se projetando da ponta. E foi então que ela finalmente entendeu o que deveria fazer. Enfim, tinha chegado a sua vez.

"Espere por mim, Tiago. Logo estarei aí com você..."

Abraçou Harry com todas as forças que lhe restavam, se agarrando desesperadamente à última fagulha de esperança que ainda havia nela. Sim, Harry ia viver, porque Lílian podia fazer isso.

"Me perdoe, filho... Eu nunca vou te esquecer, eu te amei muito. E obrigada. Obrigada por fazer meus últimos dias repletos de felicidade."

Um raio atravessou o pequeno espaço entre Lílian e o Voldemort e ela não conseguiu ver mais nada, um nevoeiro claro e denso rodopiou com velocidade a sua volta. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi a impressão de flutuar enquanto se desprendia de tudo, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava de sentir Harry em seus braços.

O choro do bebê ainda ecoava estridente no quarto, ele com as pequenas mãos agarradas aos cabelos ruivos da mãe, inerte, quando Voldemort brandiu sua varinha novamente - e se arrependeu. Todo o quarto foi destruído por uma onda de choque, assim como toda a casa que o continha, os fragmentos voando como se carregados por um furacão, até só restar um par de olhos verdes, brilhando na escuridão, e um vento agourento, como se algo estivesse escapando.

-------------

Sírius abriu os olhos e se viu em meio a um verde infinito, banhado pelo sol ofuscante. Ele olhou ao redor, procurando algum sentido naquilo tudo, quando percebeu três balizas com aros na extremidade direita do verde. Havia três balizas semelhantes na extremidade oposta e ele teve a súbita consciência de que estava descalço e que seus pés tocavam algo irregular, como grama alta. Estava no centro do gramado de um campo de quadribol de proporções gigantescas.

Um forte vento começou a soprar e ele pôde sentir claramente o cheiro adocicado misturado com terra molhada, grama e vassouras de corrida. Sírius procurou a origem do aroma e se deparou com uma adolescente vestindo uma capa preta esvoaçante que se confundia com os cabelos abundantes caídos sobre o rosto, agitados pelo vento - Marlene McKinnon. Ela apenas ficou calada, mirando-o com um olhar indiferente como se não o reconhecesse.

- O que há com você, Marlene? - ele ouviu sua voz ecoar nos limites invisíveis do campo. - Não nos vemos há tanto tempo e isso é tudo que você faz?

O vento aumentou e Marlene foi erguida no ar. Ela abriu a boca e sibilou algo que ele não pôde entender, antes de seu corpo se dissolver no vento como se fosse feito de areia fina.

-------------

- Sírius, o que você está fazendo aí?

Sírius Black acordou num pulo, a lembrança do sonho com o campo de quadribol desaparecendo rapidamente de sua mente. Ele olhou mau-humorado para a silhueta esguia que se projetava contra a luz alaranjada da lareira.

- Dumbledore me pediu pra vir ver como você estava - a figura deu um passo à frente e ele pôde divisar os cabelos crespos muito volumosos que se erguiam como uma nuvem em torno do chapéu pontudo azul-claro. - Você está bem? Estava falando coisas enquanto dormia.

- Eu... eu estou bem, Alice - resmungou Sírius, ao que a bruxa ergueu a varinha, que se acendeu automaticamente, a luz amarelada destacando as sardas no rosto muito redondo.

Alice o mirou desconfiada e então contornou a poltrona em que ele ainda se estirava, bocejando sonolento, e mirou o céu sem estrelas através do vidro empoeirado da janela.

- Tem alguma coisa errada... - murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para Sírius. - Tiago não foi ao encontro com Dumbledore essa manhã, todo mundo está preocupado.

- Por que simplesmente não dão uma espiada na lareira deles pra ver se está tudo bem? - perguntou ele,bocejando largamente e se espreguiçando como um cão sonolento.

- Esse é o problema - Alice lhe lançou um olhar apreensivo. - A lareira deles parece ter sido desligada da rede de flú... Ou isso, ou... ou ela não existe mais.

Ao ouvir isso, Sírius saltou da poltrona como se tivesse levado um choque, procurou a varinha no meio das almofadas cor-de-abóbora bastante desbotadas e se dirigiu para a lareira. Ignorando totalmente a expressão de surpresa da bruxa, ele atirou um punhado de pó de flú no fogo, que instantaneamente ficou esverdeado, e passou por ele, dormente às chamas que lambiam seu corpo.

-------------

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, professor? - perguntou Hagrid por entre as barbas escuras, desgrenhadas. Usava um gorro cinza sobre a cabeça maciça e uma camisola de algodão desbotada. Seus olhos de besouro estavam parcialmente fechados e bocejava largamente enquanto posicionava um par de toscas xícaras brancas na mesa de madeira escovada. Lá fora o sol não dava sinal de estar nem próximo de nascer.

Dumbledore se mostrava inquieto, tinha o chapéu torto sobre os cabelos prateados e uma expressão de cansaço muito incomum para o usualmente otimista e cativante diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Sim, aconteceu - respondeu. Hagrid esfregou os olhos e se sacudiu como que tentando espantar o sono e começou a encher o bule com água de uma chaleira. - Eu fui avisado de que aconteceu algo terrível.

O guarda-caça parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo no meio e arregalou os minúsculos olhinhos brilhantes para Dumbledore. Entrementes, o bule de chá transbordava água fervente sem que o meio-gigante percebesse.

- Q-quem foi... dessa vez...? - gaguejou. A água quente escorregou pela mesa e queimou sua mão, fazendo-o parar de despejar água da chaleira no bule.

- Lílian e Tiago Potter - murmurou Dumbledore, com um longo suspiro.

Hagrid se deixou cair na cadeira com um estrépido que pareceu sacudir a cabana inteira na orla da floresta e empurrou para Dumbledore uma xícara cheia de água quente com açúcar.

- Como ele conseguiu? Vocês não tinham...?

- Não tenho certeza, preciso descobrir primeiro. Mas antes preciso lhe pedir um grande favor. Foi por isso que tive que vir tão cedo.

Hagrid fungou alto e esfregou a manga do pijama nos bigodes selvagens antes de murmurar:

- C-claro, q-qualquer coisa que precisar, professor... - tomou um grande gole do suposto chá e fixou os olhos de besouro num ponto remoto da parede, desolado.

- Preciso que vá até Godric's Hollow e pegue o Harry.

- Harry? - Hagrid saltou na cadeira. - O bebê? Mas ele não...?

- Tudo indica que ele está bem. Mas a casa deve ter sido totalmente destruída. É preciso tirá-lo de lá antes que os trouxas cheguem...

------------

Hagrid aparatou em frente de onde deveria estar o jardim bem cuidado da casa de Lílian e Tiago. As flores ainda estavam lá, assim como o gramado verde e o velho salgueiro com um balanço de madeira. Tudo transmitiria a mesma atmosfera de paz de sempre se não fosse pelo fato de que a fachada da casa jazia tombada sobre o caminho do jardim.

Tudo que restavam eram escombros do que um dia fôra o luxuoso casarão de uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas do Reino Unido.

Consternado, Hagrid ficou vários minutos parado diante da tragédia, fungando e esfregandoos olhos diminutos sem parar. Foi quando viu uma silhueta sair de um buraco nos escombros e se mover agilmente de um lado a outro, como se procurasse algo. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e forçou a vista para reconhecer Sirius Black, em vestes imundas, revolvendo os restos da casa incansavelmente.

Sirius o percebeu antes que ele se manifestasse. O jovem tinha um semblate sério, como se sua mente estivesse a mil enquanto seu corpo se concentrava no trabalho.

- Dumbledore ficou sabendo? - perguntou o rapaz, antes de qualquer cumprimento ou sinal de cordialidade.

Hagrid apenas acenou com a cabeça e se pôs a ajudar Sirius na busca. Em pouco tempo, tinham encontrado o corpo de Tiago, pálido, mas sem nenhum ferimento. O corpo de Lílian foi encontrado quando o sol começava a lançar seus primeiros raios na vila, tingindo o céu de rosa-claro. Ela ainda tinha os braços em volta de Harry, que se mechia incomodado. Tinha o pequeno rosto muito vermelho e parecia ter chorado por tanto tempo que tudo que conseguiu foi agitar os pequenos braços na direção de Sirius assim que o viu. Um machucado profundo cortava verticalmente sua testa.

Sirius aninhou o afilhado junto ao ombro e ficou tentando fazê-lo se acalmar, mas Harry não parava de jogar olhares chorosos para a mãe como se pedisse uma explicação.

- Melhor levá-lo ao St. Mungos. Pode ser que esse machucado seja sério - falou Sirius, afagando a cabeça de Harry.

- Não - respondeu Hagrid. - Dumbledore me pediu para levá-lo à casa dos tios assim que o encontrasse.

- Tios? - Sirios lançou um olhar ao guarda-caça e depois a Harry, pensando em como o filho de seus amigos ia ser recebido na casa de Petúnia Dursley. - Você não quer dizer aquela irmã maluca da Lílian, quer? Ela ODEIA bruxos,devia ver como ela se comportou no noivado de Lílian e Tiago, parecia que queria nos matar com a faca de destrinchar o assado!

Mas Hagrid estava impassível, sempre refutando os argumentos de Sirius com as mesmas palavras:

- Estou seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore.

- Ok - cedeu Sirius, finalmente, passando o afilhado aos braços macissos do gigante. - Você pode levar a minha moto se quiser. Está lá nos fundos. Não preciso mais dela.

Hagrid assentiu e carregou Harry para o quintal do casarão, onde a grama aparada era subitamente interrompida pelo início de uma floresta fechada. Do outro lado das árvores, Sirius sabia, havia uma clareira aberta magicamente para servir de campo para jogos de quadribol. O quintal e a floresta atrás da casa dos Potter tinham sido provavelmente os lugares onde Sirius mais se divertira na vida - exceto, talvez, pelas noites de lua cheia em Hogsmead.

Hagrid montou na gigantesca motocicleta de Sirius e, pela primeira vez, ela pareceu ter se ajustar ao tamanho de seu condutor. Ele acomodou Harry na frente, escondendo-o dentro do casaco como um embrulho, só deixando o rosto pálido do menino para fora.

O gigante acenou para Sirius e Harry imitou o gesto, sacundindo a pequena mão, rindo brevemente para o padrinho e mostrando os dentes pequeninos. Sirius beijou o rosto do afilhado e, em seguida, um ronco alto e forte cortou o silêncio da madrugada e a moto empinou para cima, levando para longe Hagrid e aquela criança que em pouco tempo estaria sendo chamada de "o menino que sobreviveu".

---------------

N/A:

O trexo do início do capítulo é parte de um poema que eu vi num forum que participava. Gravei no pc, mas não sei o nome de verdade do autor só o nick o.o De todo modo, encontrar esse poema um dia foi crucial pra que essa fic existisse, pq o título dele simplesmente era o título perfeito pra a fic n.n"  
Quando os sonhos acabam - a história de uma geração que não teve tempo de sonhar.

Vlw pelas reviews:

Ana Bya Potter: Eu fico meio dividida entre amar e odiar essa coisa de últimos momentos... bem, dar um fim aos meus personagens favoritos não é exatamente uma demontração de que eu gosto deles, mas, por outro lado, eu amo esses dois por causa desse fim tragico tbm o.o  
Preciso repetir que odeio a ratazana manca do Pettigrew? Argh! u.u  
De nada, eu tbm gosto qd a vida colabora com a minha vontade de atualizar minhas fics n.n Aí está o capitulo tristissimo u.u

Lily Dragon: Aff, me sinto um carrasco u.u Eu faço a mim mesma chorar, faço os outros chorarem... Mas se ajuda a esclarecer as coisas, todas as cenas mto depressivas da fic foram pensadas e escritas logo no inicio, enquanto as partes bonitas e tranquilas vieram bem depois, meio que como uma tentativa de compensar o que eu já tinha feito o.o

Lilli-Evans: Não, não é o último, tem mais um epílogo ainda o.o Nha, o rabicho merece nada menos que o pior possível u.u"  
Eu qro um tbm n.n" Pedi de natal, mas nem veio i.i E obrigada n.n

Vanessa: Bom, acabaram-se as passagens com Tiago Potter fofo e tbm com a Lily triste (por motivos óbvios u.u) Eu só tenho a agradecer mto pelos seus elogios, mesmo n.n

BabI BlacK: Sim, sim, pessoas muito fortes por fora mas que não conseguem expressar muito bem suas necessidades o que, no fim, as torna fracas u.u É um daqueles dilemas em que força é na verdade fraqueza o.o

Adriana Black: É sim, uma parte triste u.u (xingando mentalmente o rabicho pela milesima vez desde que comecei a responder as reviews)  
Continuação? Como se pode continuar uma fic em que os protagonistas estão mortos? oO Bem, talvez eu fale do Sirius em Azkaban e de como ele fugiu, eu tinha pensado nisso, mas seria uma coisa meio bizarra cheia de delírios malucos dele o.o Daqui ha um tempo qm sabe o.o  
A sua sujestão de escrever sobre o Rabicho tbm é boa, vou guardar isso pra qd eu tiver com o espirito sadico descontrolado (pensando que seria uma ótima oportunidade pra maltratar o rato o.o).  
Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic e gostado n.n  
Taí um pouquinho da reação do Sirius, escrevo sobre o Remo no próximo capitulo n.n

Nhai, vou sentir falta de responder os comentarios de vocês T-T O próximo capítulo será o último i.i Mas qm tiver com mta saudade de mim depois disso (aham... jah 'tão é cansados do meu drama sem fim...) dá uma passada nas minhas outras fics q eu continuo por lá, falando dos marotos e de outros personagens. Falando nisso, mês que vem eu devo baxar aqui com uma nova fic T/L (eu sou fanática por eles, eu admito n.n").

Bjos,

BelWeasley


	20. Dias seguintes

Epílogo Dias seguintes

"Só os mortos viram o fim da guerra."  
- Platão

- Agora diga, seu rato desprezível! Diga por que fez aquilo! Eu não vou matá-lo sem antes ouvir da sua boca o que ganhou entregando seus melhores amigos àquele monstro.

Pedro girava os olhos alucinado. Só um beco. Fechado. Varais e mais varais cheios de roupas se estendiam acima, tampando a visão do céu. Sirius estava diante da única saída.

Idiota. Nunca fora bom em lembrar de caminhos. O mapa Maroto fora particularmente útil para o inútil Rabicho. O menos visível dos Marotos, o menos inteligente, o que tirava as menores notas. O que era menor em tudo. Unir-se às trevas não o deixara maior. Continuava sendo o pequeno rato.

Mas havia uma luz, a luz de sua liberdade vinha de um bueiro aos pés de Sirius. Pessoas enchiam a rua adiante – era hora de irem para o trabalho. Eram testemunhas, testemunhas trouxas que acreditavam piamente no que quer que viam - ou no que achavam que viam.

Se ele pudesse, se conseguisse distrair Sirius por tempo suficiente, se pudesse fazer com que os trouxas acreditassem que era Sirius quem estava sendo acuado... Ele podia tentar algo, aprendera muito com os comensais, mas nunca esquecera de suas traquinagens na escola. Da forma como Remo era especialista em usar de astúcia para virar uma acusação contra o acusador.

- Sirius! – gritou Pedro, deixando a voz transparecer o medo que sentia. Esse medo era bom para sua encenação. – Como você pôde, Sirius? Lílian e Tiago, você os matou!

As pessoas na rua começaram a parar para ver o que era a gritaria. Cabeças emergiram das janelas, pessoas espiando atrás de cortinas, senhoras comentando aos cochichos umas com as outras. E o espanto naqueles olhos duros e enérgicos de Sirius Black. Ele estava com os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo, completamente sem ação.

- Eu não posso acreditar, Sirius... Como você pôde?!

Sirius de repente pareceu sair do estado de perplexidade e começou a rir. Aquela risada sinistra que em tudo lembrava o sadismo de sua prima, Bellatrix Lestrange. Pensar nisso fez Pedro quase desistir de tudo. Os Black's não eram o tipo de pessoa com quem se pudesse brincar e, ainda que Sirius há muito tivesse deixado a família, ainda havia muito de um Black nele.

- É, Pedro, acho que fui eu sim – falou Sirius, serenamente. – Eu matei Lílian e Tiago! Sabe por quê? Porque eu confiei em você! Eu confiei num rato desgraçado!

Sirius ergueu a varinha, mas Pedro já tinha a sua pronta, escondida às costas. Ele foi mais rápido que Black – ele vencera, pela primeira vez na vida, estava um passo à frente.

Sirius foi jogado de borco na calçada pela onda de choque e, quando abriu os olhos, teve tempo de ver apenas a ponta de um fino rabo de rato desaparecendo pelas grades de um bueiro. Ele segurou a cabeça dolorida com as duas mãos e soltou uma escandalosa gargalhada.

Um dedo envolto em vestes ensangüentadas. Rabicho realmente estava ficando mais esperto. O estreito beco estava todo destruído. O asfalto se desfizera um milhares de pedaços, deixando em seu lugar uma enorme cratera aberta, tão profunda que chegava até os encanamentos de esgoto da cidade. As paredes dos prédios que cercavam o beco ruíam em chamas. Pessoas gritando, corpos pendendo das janelas semi-destruídas dos apartamentos.

Rato. Era isso que um rato fazia: fugia.

E essa constatação fez com que Sirius risse ainda mais.

-------------

- Como assim estão mortos?! Sírius não fez o feitiço? - o corpo de Andrômeda Tonks se projetava para fora da lareira de pedra gasta da sala escura do apartamento de Remo Lupin. Sua expressão estava incrédula.

- Fez... Dumbledore me garantiu que fez - falou Remo, afundando na poltrona desbotada, fazendo ranger as molas enferrujadas e levantando uma nuvem de pó.

- Então como? - os olhos vibrantes da bruxa perscrutaram os dele.

- Sirius nos traiu.

A imagem de Andrômeda abaixou alguns centímetros na lareira e ela mirou Remo, entre perplexa e descrente.

- Não é possível! Sírius não faria isso, eu conheço meu primo, ele teria preferido morrer a fazer algo assim, você tem que dizer a eles, Remo, vocês são os melhores ami...

- Andrômeda, escute! - ele exclamou, infeliz. - Ele matou!

- Ele... matou? - repetiu a jovem, atônita.

- Sim, Sírius matou. Pedro o perseguiu, insano de desespero, deve ter achado que podia prender Sirius sozinho e se vingar. Sirius explodiu tudo, matou Pedro e mais doze trouxas. Fudge falou que ele está... demente... Foi preso essa tarde sem resistência, só ficava rindo como um doido no meio da rua destruída e dizendo que tinha matado Tiago e Lílian. Deve ter enlouquecido com a queda de Voldemort.

- Não fale esse nome! – protestou Andrômeda. – E Sírius nunca iria se aliar à gente como ele, você sabe muito bem disso.

- Não sei de nada... O irmão dele andou metido com Comensais, por que ele não?

- Porque Sírius é o exato oposto do que Régulo era! Raciocina um pouco, Remo, o que ele ganharia com isso? - suplicou Andrômeda, exasperada, balançando o rosto enfaticamente a cada palavra.

- Não me pergunte – Lupin desviou os olhos, mirando a parede amarelada.

- E a Marlene, Remo? Você conhece Sírius, você acha que ele seria capaz de se aliar às pessoas que foram responsáveis pela morte dela?!

- Eu não sei... Ele gostava da Marlene, mas ela não queria nada com ele, e aquele atentado à família McKinnon foi todo muito estranho. Pode muito bem ter sido vingança, eu já disse que ele não está normal – retrucou Remo, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Você é que não está normal! Sírius NUNCA seria capaz...

- Você é que não quer ver, Andrômeda! - Lupin a interrompeu. - Não sou eu que estou dizendo, Sírius confessou!

- Mas ele é inocente, eu sei.

- Se ele é inocente, por que confessou?

- Sírius não é um assassino - concluiu Andrômeda, num suspiro, como se a conversa a fizesse perder o ar. - Remo, você... você não conhece Sírius como eu conheço, ele nunca se aliaria a Você-Sabe-Quem... e nunca entregaria Lílian e Tiago.

- Diga isso a Pedro e aos doze trouxas que ele matou! E ao Harry, como você acha que ele vai se sentir em saber que a pessoa em que seus pais mais confiavam foi o responsável pela morte deles?

Andrômeda suspirou mais uma vez, de olhos fechados, as narinas infladas e os lábios crispados de contrariedade.

- Com quem... com quem Harry vai ficar? Marlene está morta e Sírius...

- Está em Azkaban.

- Já? Você não disse que ele foi preso hoje à tarde, como pode já ter sido julgado?

- Não houve julgamento. Crouch o condenou sem julgamento, junto com mais dez comensais presos só hoje.

- Mas como...? - murmurou Andrômeda com um tom de pânico na voz. - Como alguém pode ir pra Azkaban sem julgamento?

- Sírius confessou, dezenas de pessoas o viram gritar que matou Lílian e Tiago, não tem como ninguém sensato acreditar que ele é inocente, Andy! E Dumbledore já cuidou de Harry. Foi morar com os tios trouxas.

- Espere um minuto, tios trouxas, você disse? Eu sempre soube que Dumbledore é meio desmiolado, mas... Harry com os trouxas, o que ele está pensando? Tem um monte de gente do nosso povo que ia receber Harry como se fosse um filho...

- Como se fosse um deus, você quer dizer, não é? - resmungou Remo. - Dumbledore está certo, está todo mundo maluco com essa história. Já pensou no que seria de uma criança que crescesse desse jeito?

Andrômeda abaixou a cabeça, fixando o olhar em algum ponto do chão empoeirado.

- Certo... Ted está chegando, vou ter que contar a ele... Nimphandora vai ficar muito triste... - e desapareceu nas chamas sem se despedir.

---------------

- Londres, estação King Cross!

A jovem loira de cabelos cortados na altura do queixo desceu o pequeno lance de escadas que separava o vagão do piso da plataforma. Carregava consigo uma mala de couro marrom gasto e uma gaiola com uma coruja banca de igreja empoleirada. Era fim da tarde do dia primeiro de novembro de 1981.

Olhou ao redor procurando um rosto conhecido na plataforma alvoroçada, até encontrar um senhor muito velho, com barbas platinadas crescidas até a altura do cinto. Alvo Dumbledore. Sua presença ali era de alguma forma reconfortante e desesperadora ao mesmo tempo. Ela sentiu as lágrimas verterem por seu rosto rosado, com a constatação de que os boatos que ouvira no trem, afinal, eram verdadeiros.

Sem dizer nada, a garota, Aine Bagman, abraçou seu velho professor. Ele apenas ficou passando os dedos pelos cabelos crespos da jovem até que ela parou de soluçar e recuperou o fôlego.

- Eu... eu quase não consegui acreditar quando me disseram no trem... é tudo verdade? Sobre Lílian e Tiago terem...?

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça positivamente, os olhos azuis levemente embaçados por trás dos óculos de maia-lua.

- Mas Harry... Harry sobreviveu - ela soluçou novamente. - Como isso é possível?

- Bom, nem Voldemort pode pensar em tudo. Suponho que Lílian tenha conseguido pensar em algo que nem ele, nem nenhum de nós, pensou.

- Lily sempre conseguiu ser bastante criativa quando queria - suspirou Aine, os olhos azuis transbordando de lágrimas contidas.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Devíamos ir agora, tenho certeza que ainda tem muita gente levantando canecos por aí e seria uma pena nos privarmos desta excelente desculpa para tomar parte numa boa dose de bagunça - disse Dumbledore, tirando a mala e a gaiola das mãos de Aine e acomodando-as num carrinho de bagagens. - Diggle andou até fazendo suas cascatas brilhantes...

- Alguns de nós nunca vão aprender a ser discretos - murmurou a jovem, sorrindo levemente.

- É difícil pedir que sejam discretos quando finalmente os anos de trevas acabaram.

- Então o senhor acha que esse foi mesmo o fim?

- Provavelmente - falou o velho professor.

- Então ele... Voldemort realmente morreu? - perguntou Aine, tremendo um pouco ao pronunciar o nome do bruxo. - No sentido humano da palavra, eu digo - acrescentou.

- Presumo que nem mesmo eu possa responder a essa pergunta. Não sei o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. Ou ele realmente morreu, no sentido humano da palavra, ou existirá ainda por um bom tempo de algum modo. Se isso realmente acontecer, temo que não existirão muitas coisas capazes de pará-lo.

- Então o sacrifício deles... o sacrifício de Lílian e Tiago terá sido em vão...

- De maneira nenhuma - discordou Dumbledore. - Não importa o que aconteça daqui pra frente, o sacrifício deles jamais terá sido em vão. Lílian Potter não apenas parou Riddle e salvou Harry, ela fez muito mais.

- Como assim, professor? - Aine fitou Dumbledore com os pequenos olhos claros.

- Lílian e Tiago Potter marcaram cada um de nós - falou, enquanto os dois andavam para fora da estação. - Se quer saber minha opinião pessoal, acredito que Voldemort voltará, e o exemplo deles continuará entre nós até o final.

Saíram na Londres ensolarada de outono, uma chuva fina banhando a cidade, trouxas e mais trouxas atulhando as ruas em direção às suas casas, as calçadas cobertas de folhas amareladas.

- Vou te deixar na casa dos Tonks e depois vou me encontrar com Hagrid - disse Dumbledore. - Temos o destino do pequeno Harry pra cuidar antes do fim desse dia... desse dia tão terrível e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

---------------

Remo Lupin olhou para os caixões enquanto eram baixados lado a lado nas covas. Não era definitivamente um bom momento para lembranças, e ainda assim não havia como evitá-las. Sua visão estava turva de lágrimas, mas ele tentava se manter firme, mesmo que Aine Bagman, ao seu lado, não ajudasse muito, soluçando sem parar.

Mais adiante, ele podia ver Andrômeda com o marido. As pessoas mantinham uma distância do casal, lançando aos dois olhares hostis, como se eles fossem culpados por tudo. A pequena Nyphandora, com os cabelos transfigurados num cinzento sem graça, apertava um lenço com força no rosto vermelho.

Por todo o país, bruxos ainda festejavam a queda de Voldermot e levantavam brindes em homenagem ao bebê de olhos verdes e cabelos revoltos que agora era um pequeno herói para os bruxos de todo o mundo. Estavam transformando a história toda num mito, já tinha gente falando em criar um Dia Oficial de Harry Potter. Tudo parecia mais um carnaval, não, um circo dos horrores, e Lílian e Tiago, vítimas da tragédia, eram a atração principal.

Remo só podia imaginar como aquela criança iria encarar os acontecimentos que envolveram a morte dos pais, quando tivesse idade para refletir sobre o assunto. Porque ele sabia. Sabia que Harry era a vítima de tudo, não o herói trágico que as pessoas estavam querendo pintar. Era apenas uma criança, indefesa e órfã, vítima da maldade humana, condenado a imaginar como tudo poderia ter sido. Assim como todos os que restaram.

Não, definitivamente não havia motivos pra comemorar. Harry fora levado por Dumbledore para viver com os parentes trouxas, talvez só se desse conta do quanto se tornara importante no mundo bruxo quando recebesse a carta de Hogwarts. Porque é claro que ele receberia. E então veria o castelo de centenas de torres, o lago espelhado habitado pela lula gigante, o salão principal iluminado por milhares de velas flutuantes, os fantasmas perolados passeando pelos corredores escuros; aquele lugar que os fizera tão felizes apesar de tudo.

Ele se pegou lembrando do mapa que ele e os amigos haviam feito no terceiro ano. Perguntava-se se ele ainda estava guardado com Filch. Pensava se alguém algum dia se interessaria em saber quem eram Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas. De repente, aquele mapa parecia ser a única prova de que seus dias juntos em Hogwarts tinham realmente existido.

---------------

O tempo passa. E isso foi o que Andrômeda Black Tonks reaprendeu naqueles dias. O tempo passou e o choque foi diminuindo. Num piscar de olhos já fazia quase dois meses da noite fatídica do Dia das Bruxas e a prisão de Sírius já se transformara numa espécie de lenda insana.

Alguns ainda tentaram fazer algo pelo suposto traidor, mandado para Azkaban sem direito a nem mesmo um julgamento, mas todas as evidências - o Feitiço Fedelius, o assassinato de Pedro Pedigrew, a explosão na rua trouxa - depunham contra ele. Nem Remo Lupin, reconhecidamente um de seus melhores amigos desde os tempos da escola, acreditava na possibilidade de Black ser inocente. Andrômeda acreditava. Mas as pessoas sempre tinham dito que ela era ingênua. Que fosse. Mas não conseguia imaginar Sirius fazendo aquilo.

Em questão de semanas todo o torpor de terror em que viveram o mundo mágico nos últimos onze anos, havia se dissipado como névoa, os seguidores de Voldemort debandaram, o Ministério da Magia estava se recompondo e há pouco iniciara uma severa perseguição aos comensais.

Não demorou muito para que a morte dos Potter e a queda de Voldemort virasse assunto usual de conversas. A história fora tantas vezes recontada e enfeitada em tantos pontos que já havia que acreditasse que o bebê Harry Potter, atualmente de paradeiro desconhecido, tinha poderes fora do comum. Diziam que era um herói, um milagre e coisas do gênero.

Muitos realmente acreditavam que o bruxo das trevas se fora, que estava definitivamente derrotado e acabado. Outros insistiam que ele voltaria a se erguer. Dezenas de començais foram interrogados e diversos de seus quartéis generais foram vasculhados. Era quase certo que Voldermot tomara providências para se proteger da morte humana, o que fazia muito sentido levando-se em conta que era um dos maiores bruxos das trevas que já existira.

Por um bom tempo, ninguém se preocuparia muito com isso. Harry estava protegido pela magia de Lílian e sempre se podia contar com Dumbledore e mais algumas dezenas de velhos amigos dos Potter para vigiá-lo. Não que isso fosse realmente necessário, o garoto estava eternamente protegido contra a maioria dos tipos de magia negra. Estava impregnado da potente magia antiga, nem mesmo Voldermot em seus dias de auge poderia contornar algo assim. Ou pelo menos era o que supunham.

Aine resolveu voltar para casa uma semana antes do natal, apesar da insistência dos Tonks para que permanecesse com eles por mais tempo. Andrômeda acabou entendendo que a amiga precisava fazer aquilo.

Aine ainda estava fraca com tudo que acontecera. Sua vida parecia ter entrado num turbilhão e, no momento, precisava desesperadamente de um pouco de paz para recolocar tudo em ordem.

As duas desaparataram no apartamento de Aine, de mãos dadas. Era cedo ainda e a sala estava cheia de fachos de luz branca que atravessavam as cortinas. Os móveis ainda estavam cobertos com lençóis brancos, exatamente como tinham sido deixados meses antes, quando Aine partira para a França. A poeira acumulada no chão era suficiente pra que seus passos deixassem pegadas quando Andrômeda caminhou para uma poltrona, onde desabou pesadamente.

Aine a seguiu, se sentando na mesinha de centro, o olhar perdido nas paredes vazias. Com a mão trêmula, puxou o lençol que cobria o aparador, descobrindo uma boa quantidade de porta-retratos. As duas amigas desviaram os olhares dos rostos sorridentes que acenavam daquelas molduras douradas.

- Talvez Dumbledore tenha tomado a decisão certa no final das contas – murmurou Aine, se erguendo da mesa e cuidando da tarefa de puxar todos os lençóis de cima dos móveis. – Talvez Harry fique melhor com os trouxas...

Mais e mais, retratos emergiam, empoeirados, sobre os móveis. Não eram tantos assim, mas, por algum motivo, pareciam não acabar nunca. Andrômeda abaixou a cabeça e fungou alto. Ali estavam todos os seus amigos, muitos deixados para trás em todos aqueles anos de guerra. Lílian sorria de um deles usando os óculos de Tiago, enquanto o próprio a erguia no ar num um rodopio. No porta-retratos logo ao lado, uma Lílian de treze anos sacudia a franja comprida para longe dos olhos ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar mal-humorado a Tiago, que entrava na fotografia de surpresa e a puxara para uma pose juntos.

Ali estavam também Remo, adoentado como sempre, Pedro, com a boca estufada, cheia de bolos de caldeirão, Sirius, revirando os olhos maliciosamente para Marlene, que sacudia ameaçadoramente o bastão de batedor. Mais adiante, havia Marlene com o pequeno Harry no colo, o bebê lhe agarrando os cabelos compridos muito escuros da madrinha enquanto ela tentava manter um sorriso amarelo.

Andrômeda voltou a si com a sensação de um peso caindo sobre seus ombros. Aine tinha se agarrado ao seu pescoço, como tantas vezes fizera em Hogwarts. Andrômeda a abraçou de volta, ainda que tivesse a nítida sensação de que o abraço parecia fraco. Faltava algo. Faltavam duas pessoas nele.

Lílian Evans, Marlene MacKinnon, Andrômeda Black e Aine Bagman. Montadas na moto gigante de Sirius, fazendo poses engraçadas para a pessoa que as fotografava. Lily soprou um beijo no ar. Era pra Tiago. Mas Andrômeda e Aine sentiram como se fosse para elas. Da moldura ao lado, Harry Potter sorria, mostrando quatro pequenos dentes brancos. Os olhos verdes de Lily. Os cabelos bagunçados de Tiago.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai, Andy? – murmurou Aine, baixinho.

- Ele tem sorte – foi a resposta de Andy.

Subitamente, uma forte rajada de vento fez as janelas abrirem com estrondo e as cortinas esvoaçaram, fazendo entrar na casa um perfume de lírios. Aine e Andrômeda se sobressaltaram. Era como se Lílian estivesse aparecendo diante delas. Puderam sentir a presença da amiga, com aquele olhar profundo e inteligente, aquela atitude mandona e o sorriso cativante e (por que não?) teimoso, que só ela podia dar.

Aine sorriu pela primeira vez desde que voltara à Inglaterra:

- Lily vai cuidar dele.

E, embora ainda estivessem completamente engolfadas pela dor mais profunda que já tinham sentido em suas vidas, Aine Bagman e Andrômeda Tonks souberam, naquele momento, que essa esperança seria capaz de iluminar seus espíritos e que, de algum modo, sobreviveriam.

**_Fim_.**

--------------

N/A:

Nha, última N/A e não tenho nada de muito especial pra dizer O.o Ah, sim, a citação lá do início, ela é a que eu mais gosto de todas as que pus nessa fic. Vou colocar aqui o que ela significa pra mim: o lamento dos que sobreviveram. Porque eles foram deixados no mundo pra carregarem por um bom tempo dor, saudades, arrependimentos... Eles se sentem mais mortos do que vivos.

Então, antes de alguém discordar da reação do Remo, tenha isso em mente. O capítulo inteiro é sobre isso. Diferentes personalidades tendo diferentes reações a esses sentimentos. Não se pode esperar que todos eles encontrem maneiras coerentes de lidar com isso. São seres humanos, aprendendo que nada é absoluto e que, às vezes, a solução pode simplesmente estar fora de alcance.

Mto obrigada a todos que leram a fic e, especialmente, a todos que deixaram reviews no capítulo 19 e em todos os outros:

BabI BlacK: Não mesmo, essa fic continua nas suas mãos. A Ameria está betando pra mim, mas são outras fics o.o Sabe que esse tempo de demora foi até bom pq eu ainda to parada com a fic n.n" Na verdade eu resolvi voltar a estaca zero com ela e reescrever tudinho, agora que eu já tenho um pouco mais de experiência nessa coisa de escrever n.n"  
Eu não vou dizer que sempre choro na morte deles, mas sim, eu choro na maioria das vezes u.u"  
E eu tenho um agradecimento especial a fazer pra você: obrigada por não ter me deixado desistir da fic! Receber um alerta de review em setembro foi fundamental pra que eu parasse de enrolar e resolvesse voltar a escrever n.n

Nath Mansur: Faço minhas as suas palavras, tomara que o Rabicho vire comida da naguini logo, mas que, antes disso, sofra como o rato maldito que ele é u.u  
Talvez eu faça, não vou prometer nada, mas se por acaso baixar em mim um dia desses o mesmo espírito que me baixou pra escrever essa fic, eu vou aproveitar pra pensar nisso o.o  
Aí está a cena do rato maldito se safando u.u" Qualquer dia escrevo um UA só pra ver o Sirius fazendo ele pagar pelo que fez o.o

Lily Dragon: fora da ordem? oO Com o fim antes do começo vc quer dizer? XD  
Nha, acontece q eu tinha pensado em começar com eles em Hogwarts, mas nada de me aparecer uma boa idéia pra amarrar direito o enredo e a parte pós-hogwarts bem adiantada. Eu publiquei Quando os Sonhos Acabam quando já tinha desistido de escrever a parte de Hogwarts o.o

Vanessa: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu também adoro eles, às vezes eu me acho meio masoquista por ter escrito essa fic u.u Gostei de conversar com vc no msn hj mais cedo n.n E a d/g vai sair algum dia, pode esperar (mas não de pé, pode ser q vc canse o.o)

Ana Bya Potter: Hum, pra mim o capitulo mais triste de todos foi a morte da McKinnon... talvez pq eu ame demais o Sirius u.u  
Também amo a Lily e o Tiago e você verá mais fics minhas com eles pode ter certeza. Já tenho uma sendo publicada e duas sendo pensadas o.o Anotei sua sugestão, mas eu estou me controlando pra não começar a escrever nada novo antes de março. Seria um tormento se eu começasse agora e não pudesse escrever durante o mês de fevereiro inteiro porque vou estar viajando o.o"  
Desculpa, eu não consegui te avisar quando coloquei o capítulo 19 no ar, o e-mail estava voltando u.u

Como esse é o ultimo capítulo (já com saudades...), eu responderei as próximas reviews por e-mail.

Bjos,

BelWeasley.


End file.
